La saga del fenix: El reinado del fenix
by Eyedragon Ancalagon
Summary: Tercer y ultimo libro de "la saga del fenix": 100 años han pasado, muchas caras se an marchado y otras nuevas aparecieron. El telón se levanta para la ultima parte de "la saga del fenix".
1. Chapter 1

La saga del fénix, libro 3: "El reinado del fénix"

Capítulo 1: Regalo de cumpleaños.

El sol emergía reinante sobre la ciudad de Ponyville, entrando por la ventana y dándole en la cara a un alicornio gris de crines azuladas.

-Ahh, ¿Luna ya levanto el sol? – dijo el alicornio levantándose de la cama y estirándose, luego salió al balcón y se puede ver que su habitación estaba en lo alto de un castillo de tamaño medio – supongo que hay que trabajar – dijo el mientras entraba en su cuarto y se metía en su baño privado y se dio una ducha de agua helada, lo que más le gustaba. Luego se secó y procedió a ir hacia la puerta, pero en ese momento se detiene y observa la chimenea de su cuarto, sobre la cual había una katana y un ninjato cruzados, el miro la segunda espada con melancolía – espero que aceptes venir hermano – dijo Nero saliendo de su cuarto.

El bajo las escaleras y llego al salón principal el cual estaba lleno de mesas como un restaurante y tenía una plataforma para bandas u obras de teatro. El salón estaba lleno de ponis, grifos, minotauros, dragones, etc. Todos desayunando y conversando animadamente.

Nero bajo las escaleras y rápidamente una grifo lo saludo – buenos días maestro – dijo ella.

-Buenos días Elena ¿tenemos algún pedido nuevo en la pizarra? – pregunto él.

-Sí, nos llegó una solicitud de escolta y tres de robo – dijo ella.

-¿Robo? ¿Me imagino que los clientes saben que solo aceptamos esas solicitudes cuando nuestro pichón es un ladrón verdad? –

-Sí, y la verdad que son ladrones - dijo ella pasándole las solicitudes, las cuales señalaban que los ladrones eran magnates corporativos o estafadores que jodieron la vida de los que solicitaron el trabajo.

-Bien, pégalos en la pizarra y que se los lleve el primero que lo tome – dijo el mientras caminaba alegremente por el salón mientras todos lo saludaban.

Un minotauro de gran tamaño armado con una espada que lucía por su tamaño (la misma espada que uso Zabuza en Naruto) – maestro ¿va a ir a ver a su madre hoy? Tengo entendido que es su cumpleaños –

-Sí que la visitare, pero antes tengo que ir a buscar su regalo – dijo el.

El minotauro rojo asintió y tomo una jarra de cerveza.

-Altaír, ¿no es un poco temprano para alcohol? – dijo con una ceja arqueada.

Altaír eructa y responde – nunca es muy temprano para una cerveza bien fría – dijo el tomando un barril y bebiendo literalmente de él.

-Ok, como digas – dijo el riendo – te dejo a cargo amigo, vigila que mis hijos no se queden dormidos, ellos tienen responsabilidades – dijo el saliendo por la puerta principal.

Al salir vio la ciudad de Ponyville, la cual aún conservaba sus calles rurales y su limpio aire tan característico.

Nero miro su castillo el cual era como una pequeña fortaleza y por encima de la puerta estaba coronando el escudo del Heavy storm (un tornado en un escudo) – estoy ansioso porque Draco por fin conozca el gremio – dijo el mientras extendía sus alas y salía volando.

Ya han pasado 100 años desde que Shotting star fue derrotado, tras la guerra Luna asumió el mando total de Equestria una vez reconstruida Canterlot. Muchos buenos amigos ya habían dejado este mundo; Trixie, Shining Armor, Blade, Alexis y Kaosu, este último no murió, pero unas semanas después de que la guerra acabara el desapareció sin dejar rastro y hasta la fecha nadie sabe dónde está.

Un par de horas después, en los desiertos de Appleloosa.

Nero aterriza frente a una fortaleza amurallada donde fue recibido por unos guardias en la puerta.

-Príncipe Nero – dijo uno de ellos.

-Hola soldados – contesto amablemente.

-¿a qué debemos su presencia? – pregunto el otro.

-Quisiera hablar con su general – dijo el al punto en que los dos solo asintieron y se lo llevaron con su oficial superior.

Nero entro a la fortaleza donde pudo ver a docenas de guardias, todos por lo visto muy aburridos.

Nero entro en una cabaña que estaba en medio de la fortaleza y dentro fue recibido por una alicornio de lomo blanco, crin amarilla, ojos azules y una cutiemark en forma de espadas cruzadas, llevaba puesto una armadura muy decorada.

-Generala Magic wins – dijo Nero.

En estos 100 años, el pueblo alicornio ha prosperado en casi todo el mundo. Hoy en día es muy normal ver alicornios tanto machos como hembras caminando por las calles y también es normal ver algunos en las milicias de diversos países.

-¿a qué se debe la visita de un príncipe y fundador del gremio guerrero más famoso en el continente? – pregunto ella.

-Bueno, ¿recuerda el favor que me debe señora? Cuando moví mis influencias para que el escandalito de su hija no pasara a mayores y terminara siendo expulsada del ejército – dijo Nero arqueando una ceja.

La alicornio lo miro con seriedad – déjame adivinar, ¿tiene que ver con el sin vergüenza de tu hermano mayor? – dijo ella con desánimos.

-Sí, precisamente esperaba que le otorgara una semanas de libertad condicional – dijo el con decisión.

La alicornio lo miro mientras un silencio invadía la habitación - ¿Qué lo libere? – Ella se levanta y camina por la sala – Nero, sabes bien que yo forme parte de las líneas de Hera en la guerra de hace 100 años, pero jamás apoye sus políticas sexistas e incluso liberaba esclavos a escondidas – dijo ella – cuando yo y mis compañeras de armas nos tópanos con una emboscada de Reditum, el solo mato a todas y a cada una, yo sobreviví ocultándome detrás de una roca cual gusano – dijo ella con rabia - ¿quieres en serio que libere a ese sádico de porquería? – dijo ella.

-Si no es molestia – dijo Nero como si nada.

La alicornio se quedó pensativa.

-Te recuerdo que el salvar a tu hija de ser dada de baja con deshonra no fue el único favor que te hice ¿recuerdas cuando te saque de ese barco en llamas? ¿Cuándo en una fiesta por accidente te cortaste las venas y te pare el sangrado? ¿Cuándo financie tu boda con Beekeeper? ¿Cuándo…. –

-Ok, ok, ya entendí, te debo mucho Nero, eso ya lo sé –

-Hazme este favor y estamos a mano – dijo las – 3 semanas, nada más –

-Está bien – dijo con resignación – pero tendre a un guarida vigilándolo las 24 horas, no confió en el – dijo ella.

-Como quieras – dijo Nero.

Luego de esa animada conversación, Nero y Magic wins salieron y fueron hacia un elevador que había a unos pocos metros de la cabaña de Magic. Ellos se subieron y Magic miro al guarida – bájanos por favor – dijo ella mientras el guardia obedecía.

Al bajar por el elevador se podrían observar varios niveles de defensas con millares de guardias. Llegaron al fondo del pozo, donde se veía una cabaña hecha de acero y concreto rodeada por más de 15 atalayas.

De pronto una alicornio más joven de lomo amarillo, crines negras con ojos azules y una cutiemark en forma de media luna rodeada por magia roja los recibió.

-bienvenido príncipe Nero – dijo ella.

-Mystic moon – dijo ella – hija, el príncipe Nero se llevara al prisionero durante tres semanas bajo libertad condicional – dijo ella sorprendiendo a su hija.

-¿Estas bromeando verdad mama? – dijo ella.

Ella suspira – no – dijo cortante para luego mirar a Nero – hazlo rápido - dijo ella abriendo la puerta de la celda.

Nero entro y se topó con una habitación oscura donde un alicornio gris de crines rojas y ojos rojos de dragón se recostaba sobre la pared mientras dormía, Nero rio y pudo ver un balde de agua dentro de la cela, lo tomo con su magia y lo vacío todo sobre la cabeza de Draco, despertándolo.

-¿Ya es hora de comer? – dijo algo exaltado por la forma tan brusca de despertar, pero luego se dio cuenta de quien fue su "victimario" – ja j aja – rio sarcásticamente - ¿Era necesario el agua Nero? –

-Es que apestas hermano ¿no tienen duchas aquí? –

-Sí, pero solo se me permite bañarme una vez cada dos semanas, con agua helada – dijo el levantándose.

-Jejeje, si, lo olvide – dijo Nero riendo – oye, te tengo un regalo – dijo Nero.

-¿Un regalo? – dijo el extrañado mientras se secaba con una sábana sucia.

Nero le entrega un papel y Draco se queda sorprendido al leerlo - ¿libertad condicional? –

-Si –

Draco suspira – Hermano, sabes bien que tengo que cumplir mi sentencia – dijo el devolviendo el papel.

-Vamos – insistió – es el cumpleaños de mama, creo que el mejor regalo para ella es no tener que venir aquí para verte encadenado –

-Sí, lo sé – dijo el algo dudoso.

-Además, sería una buena oportunidad para que conozcas a tus sobrinos de una manera no tan carcelera –

-….-

-Vamos, será divertido, estaremos todos reunidos como en los viejos tiempos – dijo Nero alegre.

-No todos – dijo Draco con pena - ¿aún no hay noticias de Kaosu? –

La sonrisa de Nero se borró – no, ni una sola – dijo con pesar recordando a su primo perdido – Pero él debe estar bien, ahora lo que importa es mama, ¿vas a faltar una vez más a su cumpleaños? – dijo Nero.

Draco se lo pensó otra vez, extrañaba a su madre muchísimo y le gustaría mucho verla fuera de esa prisión construida para él.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dura esta libertad condicional? –

-Tres semanas, si quieres luego te agregamos tres semanas a tu sentencia para que no sientas que saliste antes de tiempo – dijo con un tono algo humorístico.

Draco bufo y miro a su hermano – tres semanas – dijo levantándose.

-Bien – dijo Nero alegre.

Los dos salieron y fueron recibidos por la generala.

-Escucha Draco sparkle, todavía te odio con toda mi alma pero le debo mucho a tu hermano como para ignorarlo. Mi hija se ira con ustedes y te vigilara las 24 horas del día y te advierto que está autorizada a darte una buena golpiza si así lo requieres – dijo mientras su hija cargaba hielo en sus cascos – portadora de DeltaC4 y experta en magia de hielo, sin tu pequeño fénix dudo que puedas con ella – dijo con una sonrisa.

Al escuchar esa palabra tanto Draco como Nero mostraron caras de melancolía, 100 años desde que ellos no están y todavía no se acostumbraban a su ausencia.

-Oh, lo lamento príncipe Nero – dijo la generala.

-N..no te preocupes – mira a Magic moon – ¿entonces vendrás con nosotros y le humillaras a mi hermano siempre que se porte mal? No se ofendan pero eso está abierto a la interpretación – ese comentario causo Draco se atragantara con su saliva y el hielo en el casco de Moon se derritiera.

Magic moon tomo a Nero por el cuello y lo miro cara a cara - ¡Si vuelve a decir eso lo mato! ¡Ni loca aria tal cosa con este bastardo! ¡Este asesino desgraciado! - dijo ella soltando el odio que tenía hacia Draco, el cual justamente surgió de los archivos históricos que leyó sobre el alicornio de crin roja.

Nero miro a su hermano quien miro hacia abajo avergonzado, ella no lo conoció como un ser malvado, solo lo vio en libros de historia y en lo que le conto su madre, y eso solo le bastó para odiarlo a muerte, en especial el hecho de que casi mato a su madre en una ocasión.

-Bueno, ¿y si nos vamos? – dijo Nero al mismo tiempo que Draco asentía algo deprimido.

Luego de este episodio los tres alicornios salieron del cuartel y levantaron vuelo hacia Ponyville. Mientras, la generala les dio unas vacaciones de tres semanas a todos los demás guardias dado a que como Draco era el único prisionero no tendría sentido tenerlos ahí cuando podrían estar con sus familias.

Fin cap 1.


	2. Chapter 2

"El reinado del fénix"

Saga: "Calma"

Capítulo 2: Reencuentro familiar.

Draco sentía como el aire fresco golpeaba su cuerpo mientras volaba, como la luz del sol calentaba su rostro tras 100 años de encierro bajo tierra.

-¿Lo disfrutas? – dijo Nero.

Draco lo miro y sonrió – hace tiempo que no sentía el sol – dijo disfrutando la cálida luz.

Magic solo se limitaba a mirar a Draco preparada para cualquier cosa.

-¿y Magic? ¿Cómo te ha ido a ti estos años? – dijo Nero.

Magic se sorprendió por la pregunta pues estaba algo desatenta – bien, gracias por su interés alteza –

-No seas tan formal – dijo Nero - ¿no has repetido lo ocurrido en Manehattan, verdad? – dijo el riendo mientras que ella se sonrojaba.

-La… la policía estuvo de acuerdo con que fue culpa de la anciana – dijo ella.

-solo un policía te apoyo, el resto te quería fuera del ejercito – dijo el riendo – tu madre y tu padre casi te matan –

La yegua se sonrojo mientras que Draco la miraba curioso ¿Qué fue lo que paso en Manehattan?

Al cabo de una hora llegaron a la entrada de la ciudad de Ponyville, Draco quedo muy sorprendido como había prosperado el pueblo.

-¿Sorprendido? – Dijo Nero – Ponyville se transformó en una ciudad en cuanto a tamaño, pero afortunadamente continúa teniendo sus aires limpios y espacios naturales abiertos, y las granjas siguen presentes en las afueras –

Draco asintió y dio un suspiro – Como ha cambiado todo en estos años – Draco miro a su hermano – Nero…. ¿podria verla? – Nero miro a Draco sabiendo a lo que se refería.

-Está bien – dijo con pena.

Magic moon se quedó algo confundida pero solo se limitó a seguirlos.

Llegaron a un cementerio donde ambos machos se pararon delante de una tumba cuya inscripción fue leída por Draco.

Aquí descansa Alexis Lighting Diamond.

Amada madre, esposa, hija y Hermana.

Heroína de Equestria.

y

Princesa consorte.

-Entonces aquí es donde descansa – dijo Draco.

Magic se quedó mirándolos mientras recordaba ese nombre de los libros de historia.

-Fue nuestra primera amiga – dijo Draco - ¿Blade también está enterrado aquí? –

-No, él fue cremado y sus cenizas esparcidas en los vientos, según las tradiciones de su pueblo – dijo Nero.

-Comprendo, los lobos siempre han tenido un vínculo importante con la naturaleza – dijo Draco – Nero, dime ¿Cómo murió Alexis? – la cara de Nero se torció – me dijiste que fue por una enfermedad, pero ambos sabemos que esa no es la verdad –

Nero dejo caer lágrimas – solo te diré…. Que fue por mi culpa – dijo el mientras se daba media vuelta y se retiraba.

Magic lo miro con mucha pena mientras se retiraba.

Antes de marcharse se dirigieron a las tumbas de Flash y de Spike, las cuales estaba una al lado de la otra.

-Papa... - dijo Draco - gracias por todo - dijo el mientras acariciaba la lapida. Luego mira la de su hermano mayor - Spike, fuiste el mejor hermano mayor que se pudo pedir -

Nero lo mira - vengo aquí una vez al mes, con tal de no olvidarlos -

-Ellos hicieron mucho por nosotros - dijo Draco - y yo solo los hice a un lado - dijo dandoce la vuelta y suspirando.

Draco suspiro y decidió dejarlo así – mejor vámonos – le dijo a Magic mientras se marchaba.

Magic se quedó viendo a Draco, no conocía ese lado tan melancólico de él. Ella solo lo veía como un monstruo sin sentimientos, lo que la dejaba aún más confundida.

Los tres salieron del cementerio y caminaron por la calle. Draco atrajo muchas miradas, en especial de aquellos que sabían quién era pero quienes no sabían solo se sorprendían por el hecho de que era igual a Nero.

De pronto una pelota cae a los pies de Draco y un potro aparece – disculpe señor – dijo acercándose alegre.

-Oh, no te preocupes pequeño – dijo con una sonrisa mientras le daba la pelota.

-Emmm señor…. ¿usted es un poni? – pregunto él.

-Si pequeño ¿Por qué la pregunta? –

-Nunca vi un poni con ojos de dragón – dijo el potro haciendo que Draco se diera cuenta de un detalle, sus ojos; la marca de Reditum, el símbolo de sus pecados.

Draco forzó una sonrisa y le entrego la pelota al potro – oh, ¿estos ojos? Los tengo desde hace tiempo – dijo él.

Nero al saber que esto le traía pesar a su hermano miro al potro – pequeño, ve con tu mama ¿si? – pidió amablemente.

-Está bien señor – dijo con una sonrisa inocente mientras se marchaba.

Nero miro a Draco y le dio una palmada en el hombro – tranquilo – dijo el mientras seguían caminando.

Magic cada vez sentía mas curiosidad por este lado de Draco, tan melancólico y sufrido ¿acaso sentía pena por él? No, imposible, el casi mata a su madre.

Siguieron su camino atrayendo muchas miradas y comentarios hacia Draco, algunos lo hacían sentir mal y otros lo ofendían en serio debido a que procedían de gente conocedora de quien era él y lo que había hecho y no tenían reparo en decir cosas bastante hirientes a sus espaldas, pero lo peor fue cuando un tomate salió volando y le dio a Draco en la cara. Nero se molestó muchísimo y al ver que el causante fue un maestro de historia le reclamo muy enojado una disculpa, a lo que el maestro solo declaró diciendo "no me voy a disculpar con un homicida", Nero estaba a punto de golpearlo pero Draco lo detiene y le pide que solo sigan su camino para llegar con su madre lo antes posible.

El resto del viaje fue algo más tranquilo, pero siguió habiendo muchos comentarios hirientes afectando a Draco. Al cabo de varios minutos llegaron al gremio el cual Draco observo impresionado.

-Es más grande de lo que me contaste – dijo Draco.

-Sip, cuando la guerra termino y el Heavy se disolvió, Alexis y yo quisimos revivirlo fundando este gremio de guerreros para defender a los justos y nobles – dijo el con orgullo – comúnmente atendemos pedidos de empelados abusados por sus jefes o empresas, pedidos de víctimas de violación para encontrar a sus violadores, pedidos para acabar con esclavistas. En un mundo ideal no tendríamos trabajo, pero por lo visto no damos abasto – dijo Nero.

-Tu siempre tratas de mejorar todo – dijo Draco riendo.

-No quiero que el mundo se pudra – dijo Nero.

Draco rio alegre al ver que su hermano seguía igual, salgo que un poco más maduro que hace 100 años.

Nero abrió la puerta y al entrar Draco pudo ver a una gran cantidad de criaturas de todo tipo conviviendo animada mente; Dragones, minotauros, grifos, ponis, alicornios, todos juntos y riendo mientras comían y bebían. En cambio Magic solo rodo los ojos por la vulgaridad que tenían todos para comer y beber, normalmente la guardia real equestriana se mostraba elegante aun en el ámbito social. Y además a ningún guardia le agravan los gremios, además el Heavy era el más odiado por la guardia real dado a que sus miembros carecían de la seriedad que la guardia tenia y sin embargo eran mucho más apreciados, justamente porque tardaban mucho menos en hacer justicia que la guardia real y nadie estaba corrupto dentro del gremio.

En el momento en que todos vieron a Draco un silencio incomodo se produjo, todos lo miraban algunos de buena manera otros de muy mala manera.

Nero se adelante – denle la bienvenida a mi querido hermano mayor, Draco Sparkle – todos se miraron esperando a que alguno saludara o hiciera algo.

Draco suspiro algo dolido sabiendo que tendría que ganarse la confianza de todos.

-Hermano, déjalo – dijo Draco – dime una cosa ¿mis sobrinos dónde están? –

-Oh, sígueme – Nero miro a Magic - ¿Por qué no aprovechas y vas a ver a tu padre mientras nosotros tenemos una reunión familiar? – dijo Nero riendo.

Magic quiso protestar pero el minotauro rojo Altaír apareció detrás de ella – vamos, que este no le incumbe señorita, son cosas de familia –

Magic se quedó algo cortada por el tamaño del minotauro y de la espada que cargaba en la espalda –emmm, está bien – dijo ella saliendo del gremio.

Nero guio a Draco a la parte trasera del gremio donde pudo ver a un alicornio macho de lomo blanco y crin azul con ojos azules y una cutiemark en forma de cincel mirando una piedra – creo que esto servirá – con su magia levita un martillo pequeño golpea la piedra hasta formar una escultura de una lata de sopa - ¡Oh! ¡Trascendental! – dijo el en tono francés.

Draco parecía algo extrañado, Nero ríe y llama al semental – ¡Andy! ¡Ven aquí! –

El alicornio volteo y vio a Nero – Ah, papa – dijo el – me atrapaste trabajando en mi arte – dijo él.

-jeje, Andy, tengo a alguien que no ves hace mucho tiempo – dijo señalando a Draco - ¿recuerdas a tu tío? –

Andy se quedó viéndolo y sonrió – Oh, tio Draco – dijo abrasándolo – es bueno ver que saliste del agujero satánico creado para aprisionar tu dolida alma – dijo de forma dramática a lo que Draco que quedo algo cortado.

-Andy es todo un artista; escultor, escritor, músico, poeta, lo que pidas lo hace – dijo el con orgullo de su hijo – el artista más reconocido en el país -

-Oh padre, por favor no presumas mis logros trascendentales que solo logras avergonzar a mi persona – dijo el con ego.

-Es algo egocéntrico – dijo Nero con algo de fastidio.

-Sí, lo note – dijo el - ¿y que estás haciendo sobrino? – dijo viendo la escultura de la lata de sopa.

-trato de representar la opresión que sufre el trabajador común de parte de la empresa malvada que lo controla y destroza su arte – dice el dramáticamente.

Draco le susurra a Nero – a mí me parece una lata de sopa -

Nero le responde en voz baja – ni se te ocurra discutir ese tema o lo lamentaras en serio –

-aja – dijo Draco algo extrañado - ¿no tenías una hija también? –

-¡Ah si! ¡Rudness! – llamo Nero pero no hubo respuesta.

-Pierdes tu tiempo padre – dijo Andy mientras que pateaba un árbol y una yegua alicornio de lomo gris y crines castañas con ojos azules y una cutiemark en forma de espada caía de la copa algo atontada – Andy, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no arruines mi siesta? – dijo ella.

-Hola hija – dijo Nero - ¿recuerdas a tu tío? –

Rud se quedó algo cortada al verlo - ¿tío Draco? Valla papa, hasta que por fin lo sacas de la cárcel -

-solo por tres semanas – dijo Nero con desganas.

-Valla – dijo Draco admirando a su sobrina – la última vez que te vi eras una potrilla y ahora eres una yegua muy hermosa – dijo sorprendido enormemente por el aspecto de su sobrina, el cual era increíblemente perfecto, parecía la yegua más hermosa de toda la tierra.

-jajaja – rio Nero – que no te sorprenda, estas frente a la una modelo profesional – dijo él.

-¿modelo? – dijo Draco sorprendido.

-Ex – modelo, nunca me gusto es vida y mucho menos esas payasas anoréxicas que se creen exitosas – dijo Rud con desganas – yo solo quiero vivir tranquila – dijo bostezando.

-¿tienes sueño? Dormiste desde el martes – dijo Andy – casi 48 horas.

-¿48? Wow, por dos horas no rompí mi propio record – dijo ella riendo.

Nero miro a su hermano – también es la más dormilona de todo el mundo –

-puedo notarlo – dijo Draco riendo.

-oye papa – dijo Andy - ¿no tendríamos que ir yendo a la casa de la abuela para su cumpleaños? De seguro todos ya están llegando –

Nero reviso la hora en la torre del castillo y se dio cuenta de que llegaban tarde – bueno, mejor vamos rápido para darle a mama el mejor regalo de todos – dijo Nero riendo.

Draco solo sonrió.

Fin cap 2.


	3. Chapter 3

"El reinado del fénix"

Saga: "Calma"

Capítulo 3: "Reencuentro"

Magic moon caminaba por las calles algo frustrada, el hecho de no poder vigilar a Draco la enojaba. Después del último incidente que causo le dijeron que si ignoraba otra orden podía despedirse del ejército, inmersa en sus pensamientos llego a una pequeña granja de miel en las afueras de la ciudad.

-¿Ya llegue? Que rápido – dijo ella algo sorprendida.

Ella entro en la propiedad y pudo divisar los campos de abejas a un poni terrestre de lomo amarillo y crin negra con una cutiemark en forma de panal, sorprendentemente el no usaba ningún traje protector, simplemente estaba parado ahí cubierto de abejas sin que estas lo picaran, al contrario, parecían felices con su presencia.

-¡Papa! – grito ella.

El semental dejo a las abejas y volteo hacia Magic, el esbozó una gran sonrisa y corrió hacia ella para darle un gran abraso - ¡Oh! ¡Princesa! ¡Cuánto tiempo! – dijo contento.

Magic contesto el abraso de su padre con una sonrisa – sí, yo y mama también te extrañamos –

-No sabía que estabas de permiso, ¿tu madre también lo está? – dijo el con ilusión.

-No que yo sepa, aunque posiblemente en un par de días este aquí, dudo que tenga tanto trabajo con ese bastardo fuera – dijo con enojo.

Beekeeper arqueo una ceja – ahh, ¿hablas del príncipe Draco? Si, supe que lo liberaron –

-EX príncipe, y si, lo liberamos por 3 semanas por la intervención de su hermano –

-jeje, ¿no confías en él? – dijo el con una simpática risa.

-Para nada, y menos después de que casi mata a mama –

El poni amarillo le puso una pezuña en el hombro a su hija – hija escucha, yo también me enoje cuando supe lo que casi le paso a tu madre con Draco, pero escucha ¿Cómo crees que yo me siento teniendo que cenar solo todas las noches mientras mis dos yeguas están fuera? Créeme que no se siente nada lindo y la princesa Twilight sintió lo mismo por 100 años, solo tienes que sumarle el tener que ver a su hijo encadenado – dijo el con seriedad – dale solo estas semanas para estar tranquilo, no por él, por su madre – concluyo el semental.

Magic miro a su padre con algo de culpa – no sabía que te sentías así papa – dijo ella.

-Pues… - dijo el – déjalo, ya no importa – le dio una palmada en el hombro - ¿me ayudas con las abejas? Me vendría bien un casco extra mi pequeña princesa guerrera – dijo el con una sonrisa.

Magic rio – está bien, pero déjame quitarme esto – dijo quitándose la armadura y las armas.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la ciudad.

Draco estaba parado frente a frente con la que alguna vez fue su casa, el lugar donde creció.

-No veo esta casa desde esa noche – dijo el refiriéndose a la noche en la que se unió a Hades, o mejor dicho a Shotting Star – no ha cambiado nada –

-mama la quiere intacta para cuando termines de cumplir tu sentencia – dijo Nero – nuestro cuarto aún está intacto, por si quieres verlo -

Draco sonrió, su madre seguía siendo la misma de siempre.

-¿No vamos a entrar? – pregunto Andy.

-Sí, mejor entremos – dijo Nero tocando la puerta y esta fue abierta por una cara conocida.

-¡Crimson! – dijo Nero abrasándolo.

Era Crimson Star, solo que un poco más viejo, se podía ver una barba verdosa en su mentón.

-Jejeje, hola Nero, al fin llegas tú y tus hijos… - Crimson se quedó algo cortado al ver al alicornio que acompañaba a Nero y sus hijos.

-emm, hola Crimson, ha pasado tiempo – dijo Draco.

Crimson lo miro serio y luego, para gran sorpresa de Draco, le dio un fuerte abraso – jeje, ha pasado tiempo viejo amigo –

Draco estaba más que sorprendido, ¿acaso lo llamo amigo? ¿Después de todo lo que paso?

Crimson soltó a Draco y siguió sonriendo – tu madre estará muy contenta de verte, ¿Por qué algo me dice que Nero tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que estés aquí? – dijo mirando al alicornio de pelo azulado.

-Jeje, bueno, le conseguí 3 semanas de libertad condicional –

-jeje, tu siempre haciendo el bien – dijo Crimson – mejor entremos, tu madre querrá verte – le dijo a Draco.

-espera – dijo Draco deteniendo a Crimson - ¿Por qué…? –

Crimson solo le sonrió – el odio es la peor de las cadenas – dijo – el pasado es pasado Draco, ya no importa – Crimson se dio la vuelta y entro a la casa.

Nero le dio una palmada a su hermano – vamos –

Primero entraron Nero y sus hijos, los cuales fueron recibidos por cierta alicornio lavanda.

-¡Nero! – dijo ella abrasándolo – oh, tanto tiempo, vivimos en la misma ciudad y apenas me visitas, muy mal Nero – le regaño su madre.

-B..bueno mama, es que tengo mucho trabajo – se excusó él.

-Aja, lo que digas, lo importante es que estas aquí –

-ammm, mama, te tengo un regalo muy importante y que creo que te gustara mucho –

-¿En serio? ¿Qué es? – dijo ella curiosa.

Nero miro hacia la puerta y la abrió en su totalidad dejando a Twilight y a todos los presentes impresionados.

-D…. ¿Draco? – dijo ella.

-H… hola mama – dijo el sintiéndose avergonzado.

Antes de que Draco pudiera decir otra cosa Twilight lo derribo y lo abraso con fuerza - ¡Draco! – dijo ella abrasándolo con fuerza-

-Ma… mama – dijo el al punto en que de sus dragonicos ojos empezaban a salir lágrimas. El no tardó en responder el abraso de su madre.

-no tienes idea de cuánto te extrañe – dijo ella llorando de alegría.

Twilight se levantó levemente mientras miraba con inmensa alegría a su hijo mayor.

-Hijo…. – decía ella alegre.

-mama… - dijo el volviendo a abrasarla.

-por fin… por fin saliste, volviste con mama – dijo ella rebosando de felicidad pensando que su hijo venia esta vez para quedarse.

Draco se quedó algo cortado, su visita no duraría más de 3 semanas, pero sentía un gran nudo en la garganta, no podía decir nada – yo…. – articulo – si mama, e vuelto – mintió Draco. Él sabía que mentía, sabía que tenía que volver a su celda y estar otros 900 años, pero por el momento esta mentira dulce era preferible a esa amarga mentira, luego se ocuparía de la verdad.

-como me alegro – dijo ella.

-F…feliz cumpleaños – dijo el mientras que Twilight sentía que su corazón latía a mil por hora gracias a esa enorme felicidad.

-ven, creo que hay gente a la que tienes que conocer – dijo ella prácticamente arrastrando a Draco hasta los demás.

Draco pudo ver que por el momento además de Crimson había otros 4 invitados.

-Draco…. – dijo una alicornio rosada.

-¿Skyla? – dijo el mirándola – valla, estas más hermosa que antes prima –

La alicornio se lo quedo mirando sorprendida y finalmente suspiro – gracias…. Supongo – dijo ella.

Draco pudo sentir en esa fría mirada el odio que su prima aun le tenía, y él lo comprendía, a fin de cuentas por poco mato a su padre.

Crimson se preocupó por la actitud de Skyla y se puso en medio – Draco, déjame presentarte a unos ponis muy importantes – dijo el mientras señalaba a dos peculiares ponis que parecían hibridas entre pegadrakes y alicornios – ellas son nuestras hijas, Atenea – dijo señalando a la poni roja con una melena igual a la de Skyla, ojos verdes de dragon y una cutiemark en forma de pergamino – y Afrodita – dijo señalando a la otra la cual era de color rosa, crin negra, ojos verdes de dragón y una cutiemark en forma de escudo – hijas, él es su tío Draco –

**Foto de ellas en mi deviantart. **

-Hola – dijeron al unísono.

Draco se quedó mirándolas - ¿son ellas? Nero me conto sobre ellas, mucho gusto – dijo a las dos con una calmada sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto señor – dijo Atenea – yo soy la princesa Atenea, experta en ciencias políticas – dijo presentándose amablemente.

-Y yo soy la princesa Afrodita, experta en ciencias militares y la mejor espadachín del imperio de cristal – dijo ella.

Draco se sorprendió por lo enérgicas que eran y por lo visto algo orgullosas – Crimson, ¿tú y Skyla son los nuevos gobernantes del imperio verdad? – dijo el curioso.

-Sí, rey y reina – dijo el abrasando a su esposa – con las hijas más perfectas del mundo – dijo abrasando a las dos.

-Los felicito, tienen unas hijas muy lindas – dijo el sonrojando a las dos jóvenes, a lo que Skyla torció el gesto, cosa que fue detectada por su marido.

-Ok, creo que estoy quedando de lado aquí – dijo un semental unicornio blanco de crines azules y cutiemark en forma de espada y escudo.

-Oh, lo siento, ¿y tú eres? – dijo Draco.

-Él es Shining armor – dijo Nero.

-Mucho gusto Shining….. Espera ¿Qué? –

-¿No te lo dije? Ups – dijo Nero rascándose la nuca avergonzado.

Twilight rio por el carácter de su hijo menor – él es el bisnieto de Shining Armor y Trixie, Shining Armor segundo –

Draco la miro sorprendido – parece que "alguien" omitió algunas cosas – dijo mirando a Nero.

-Bueno, bueno, lo olvide –

-qué lindo que tu tío abuelo te olvide – dijo el semental riendo.

-No lo tomes personal Shining – dijo Nero.

-Espera – dijo Draco - ¿eres bis nieto de Shining armor y Trixie? -

-Sí, mis bis abuelos tuvieron un hijo, el tubo una hija y yo soy el hijo de esa hija – dijo él.

-y te nombraron como a él, la verdad lo comprendo, eres su viva imagen – dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

-jeje, si – dijo Nero - se parece también en actitud, estás viendo al ministro de defensa del imperio de cristal –

-Así es, yo administro toda la defensa, aunque no soy tan buen estratega como lo era el bis abuelo –

-Oh, por favor Shining – dijo Atenea – eres uno de los mejores militares, no trates de copiar al abuelo –

-sí, jeje, me lo dices a menudo –

Skyla se dio media vuelta y se fue a la cocina mientras todos conversaban animadamente, Crimson noto esto y la siguió.

Skyla llego a la cocina y lo primero que hizo fue mirar su casco y cargar electricidad en él mientras luchaba por contener un deseo que estuvo creciendo estos 100 años.

De pronto un casco toma su pezuña electrificada, ella lo reconoció, era su marido.

-Cariño por favor, ya hablamos de esto –

Skyla lo miro de mala manera y desactivo la electricidad.

-también tus ojos – dijo mientras veía los ojos de Skyla los cuales tenían el kami no hitomi completo activado (los tres aros más una estrella de 10 puntas, foto en mi deviantart).

Skyla se calmó y puso sus ojos en su estado normal – por favor Skyla, ya te dije que debes dejar de odiarlo tanto – suplico Crismón.

-Te escuche las primeras 100 veces – dijo ella separándose bruscamente, Skyla amaba a Crimson pero el odio que sentía hacia Draco la ponía muy de mal humor – me voy, siento que si me quedo terminare matándolo - Crimson quiso decir algo pero sabía que lo mejor era dejarla, era muy complicado hablar sobre esto con ella.

Skyla se acercó a su tía, sin perder de vista a Draco. Él lo noto, por un segundo el Kami completo se volvió a activar y él pudo sentir como si sus pulmones por un momento se aplastaran mutuamente, afortunadamente Skyla logro detener ese impulso a tiempo antes de que alguien se percatara.

Skyla miro a su tía y le dijo que no se sentía bien y se iría temprano, Twilight no era tonta, sabía cuál era el motivo por el cual ella se iba pero decidió dejarla.

Draco, al ver que su prima se iba, suspiro algo triste pues sabio a que se debía ese odio, era un día que lo perseguía mucho, el día en que casi mata a su tío.

Luego de ese hecho la fiesta transcurrió más calmada, Draco quedo muy sorprendido al ver como Rud, la hija de Nero, devoraba todo a su alcance, ella solo se sentó y comia y comia solo deteniéndose para beber en grandes cantidades.

Draco solo la miraba con impresión y algo de asco, por la falta de decoro de su parte.

Nero sonrió – Rud es así, toda una glotona –

-¿Me estás diciendo que es así todo el tiempo? ¿Cómo se mantiene tan delgada? –

-Tiene un buen metabolismo, no engorda ni comiendo tacos a montones – rio Nero.

-Wow – dijo sorprendido.

De pronto Draco se percató de que Andy no estaba - ¿Dónde está Andy? –

De pronto Andy y Afrodita aparecen - ¿Dónde estaban? –

-Estaba filmando a mi prima comer una hamburguesa con queso y salsa, fue trascendental, en especial el pepinillo – dijo el en su clásico tono artístico.

Draco aqueo una ceja.

-La verdad no te entiendo primo, pero da igual, por una hamburguesa tuya la verdad que vale la pena – dijo mientras eructaba y un pedazo de lechuga con salsa quedaba pegado en la cara de Andy.

-Oh, esplendido, debo tomar una foto – dijo levitando una cámara y tomándose una fotografía con la lechuga pegada a su cara.

Draco lo miro con mucha confusión pero luego pensó - _ jeje, me recuerda a la tía Pinkie pie, igual de raro pero menos loco – _

Tras la fiesta Crimson se llevó a sus hijas al hotel donde se hospedaba junto con Skyla, luego Nero y sus hijos se preparaban para marcharse.

-mama – dijo Draco.

-Si hijo –

-emmmm, ¿te molestaría si….. Paso la noche aquí? –

Twilight sintió una gran alegría en su corazón – por supuesto hijo –

Nero sonrió y decidió dejarlos mientras volvía a su hogar con sus hijos.

Twilight y Draco quedaron solos, el ayudo a Twilight a limpiar un poco la sala y posteriormente ella lo llevo a su antiguo cuarto, el cual seguía como antes, ósea con todas las cosas que tenían él y su hermano cuando eran niños.

-Lo mantuve igual todos estos años – dijo ella mientras veía a su hijo recorrer el cuarto mirando todos los juguetes, mangas, libros y postres.

Llego a una foto donde salían el, Nero, Spike, Flash y Twilight, los 5 felices, antes de que todos los problemas llegaran.

-como quisiera que todo esto nunca hubiera pasado – dijo el en un tono casi inaudible mientras dejaba caer lagrimas – mama – dijo el – te molesta….. ¿si Duermo contigo esta noche? – dijo él.

Twilight sonrió – por supuesto que no –

Esa noche, madre e hijo durmieron juntos, restableciendo un vínculo perdido hace más de 100 años.

Fin cap 3.


	4. Chapter 4

"El reinado del fénix"

Saga: "Calma"

Capítulo 4: arrepentimiento.

Twilight abrió los ojos y vio a su hijo mayor durmiendo plácidamente, se notaba que no dormía en una cama decente en mucho tiempo. Twilight sonrió y con mucho cuidado salió de la habitación dejando a su hijo dormir.

Twilight llego a la cocina y preparo algo de té y galletas caceras, para este punto Twilight ya era una cocinera bastante buena, cocinaba muy bien cosa que muchos agradecían enormemente y algunos lo consideraban como prueba de la existencia de los dioses.

De pronto, Twilight escucha que tocan a la puerta y al abrirla se topa con una alicornio que ella reconoció – hola Magic moon ¿Qué te trae aquí? – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días princesa – dijo ella haciendo una reverencia – viene a ver a Draco Sparkle – dijo ella.

Twilight se sintió extrañada – está durmiendo, ¿Por qué quieres verlo? – en ese momento cayo en que ella fue una de sus carceleras y tubo un presentimiento - ¿acaso se trata de un pequeño romance? – dijo ella con sonrisa pícara.

-¡¿Qué?! – dijo ella sorprendida.

-Fuiste su carcelera tanto tiempo que se enamoraron, jeje no sabía que a mi hijo le gustaran las yeguas dominantes jajaja – reia ella.

-Escuche princesa, está cometiendo una equivocación – dijo ella roja cual tomate – yo estoy aquí porque soy la encargada de vigilar a su hijo para que no haga desastres –

Twilight arqueo una ceja - ¿ósea que lo dejaron libre con esa condición? Bueno, al menos le toco una guarida linda. No te pases con el – dijo ella con un tono pícaro mientras ella se sonrojaba.

-Espere ¿libre? Creo que hay un mal entendido – dijo ella extrañando a Twilight.

-¡¿Magic?! – Dijo Draco bajando las escaleras - ¿Qué haces aquí? –

-Pues mi trabajo, tengo que vigilarte – dijo ella severamente.

-Oigan tortolos, no peleen - dijo sonrojando a los dos - ¿Por qué no nos acompañas a desayunar Magic? – pregunto Twilight.

-Emm, está bien princesa –

Twilight entro en la cocina y en ese momento Draco aprovecho para decirle algo a Magic con vos baja – mi mama piensa que tengo libertad permanente -

Magic lo miro de mala manera - ¿le mentiste? –

-Sé que está mal pero…. Lo aria de nuevo – dijo el con la cabeza baja.

-Tienes que decirle la verdad –

-Lo se…. Solo dame algo de tiempo ¿sí? –

-Está bien, pero si no se lo dices pronto lo are yo – dijo ella severamente.

-Está bien – dijo el con pena.

-oigan tortolos ¿no vienen? – dijo Twilight sonrojando a los dos.

Mientras tanto, en el hotel más lujoso de Ponyville.

Skyla, Crimson, Atenea, Afrodita y Shining estaba desayunando tranquilamente.

-¿Nos quedaremos hasta el festival del Heavy storm verdad? – pregunto Afrodita.

-claro hija – dijo Skyla – falta solo una semana para que comience, sería tonto irnos para volver en una semana –

-¿no tendrán problemas con el imperio? – dijo Atenea.

-Dejamos a los concejales a cargo mientras no estamos – dijo Crimson – además, solo será una semana hija –

-una semana para ustedes – dijo Shining llamando su atención – yo me tengo que ir hoy –

-¿Qué? – dijo Crimson.

-¿No te quedas al festival? – dijo Atenea.

-No, tengo cosas que atender en el imperio –

-¿Cómo qué? – dijo Skyla.

-un amigo tiene una despedida de soltero, tengo que estar ahí – dijo él.

-Ahh, está bien – dijo Skyla - ¿vuelves para el festival? – claro que volveré, no me lo perderé por nada del mundo – dijo él.

Volviendo con Draco y Magic

Tras desayunar con Twilight y quedar rojos como tomates en el proceso, Draco quiso ir a un lugar especial y como Magic estaba obligada a no separarse de él lo acompaño, Twilight se quedó atendiendo sus labores en la biblioteca.

Draco y Magic caminaron y el semental aprovecho para comprar algunas flores con el dinero que Nero le dio para pasar los días en la ciudad. Magic seguía muy curiosa al semental preguntándose a donde se dirigían.

Finalmente llegaron, el cementerio. Draco entro primero y camino buscando una serie de tumbas.

Draco llega hasta una tumba, era la de Spike y deja unas flores mientras la mira y ve que hay una foto donde estaban los 5 juntos (Spike, el, Nero, Flash y Twilight), el la vio y comenzó a llorar.

Los viejos amores que no están,  
>la ilusión de los que perdieron,<br>todas las promesas que se van,  
>y los que en cualquier guerra se cayeron.<br>Todo está guardado en la memoria,  
>sueño de la vida y de la historia.<p>

Draco derrama lágrimas en la tumba y camina hasta la siguiente, la de Flash, donde deja otras flores.

El engaño y la complicidad  
>de los genocidas que están sueltos,<br>el indulto y el punto final  
>a las bestias de aquel infierno<p>

Todo está guardado en la memoria,  
>sueño de la vida y de la historia.<p>

La memoria despierta para herir  
>a los pueblos dormidos<br>que no la dejan vivir  
>libre como el viento.<p>

Camina hasta otra tumba, la de Celestia y le deja flores.

Los desaparecidos que se buscan  
>con el color de sus nacimientos,<br>el hambre y la abundancia que se juntan,  
>el mal trato con su mal recuerdo.<p>

Todo está clavado en la memoria,  
>espina de la vida y de la historia.<p>

Sigue su camino hasta llegar a las tumbas de las manes, primero la de Pinkie pie y deja flores.

Dos mil comerían por un año  
>con lo que cuesta un minuto militar<br>Cuántos dejarían de ser esclavos  
>por el precio de una bomba al mar.<p>

Todo está clavado en la memoria,  
>espina de la vida y de la historia.<p>

La memoria pincha hasta sangrar,  
>a los pueblos que la amarran<br>y no la dejan andar  
>libre como el viento.<p>

Llega a la de Fluttershy.

Todo está escondido en la memoria,  
>refugio de la vida y de la historia.<p>

Rainbow dash.

La memoria estalla hasta vencer  
>a los pueblos que la aplastan<br>y que no la dejan ser  
>libre como el viento.<p>

Rarity.

Todo está cargado en la memoria,  
>arma de la vida y de la historia.<p>

Applejack.

Todo está cargado en la memoria,  
>arma de la vida y de la historia.<p>

La memoria apunta hasta matar  
>a los pueblos que la callan<br>y no la dejan volar  
>libre como el viento.<p>

**(Canción, "la memoria" de Leon Gieco, versión incompleta).**

Draco se levanta con la cara llena de lágrimas mientras que Magic lo observa - ¿te molesta si vamos a un lugar más? – pregunto él.

-No hay problema – dijo ella en un tono que denotaba gran lastima.

Salieron del cementerio y caminaron hasta salir de la ciudad y llegar hasta el borde del bosque Everfree, donde Magic pudo ver una cabaña abandonada.

-la casa de mi tia Fluttershy – dijo Draco – recuerdo que cuando fui niño me encantaba venir aquí y leer mangas con ella – dijo riendo mientras la miraba con gran pena – Nero me conto que mama cuida de las casas de todas, para mantenerlas vivas en los corazones de todos – decía mientras tocaba la puerta, pero noto algo, había una ventana rota ¿Quién podria hacerle eso a una de las casas de las antiguas portadoras de la armonía?

Draco sintió algo de ira, el hecho de que alguien pudiera profanar de esa manera un lugar tan importante le era insólito, pero luego noto algo un ruido que vino desde el segundo piso. Quien sea el que haya roto la ventana seguía en la casa.

Draco no lo dudó ni un segundo, se teletransporto al interior de la casa, Magic corrió tras el al ver lo agitado que estaba.

Draco corrió y se dio cuenta de que el intruso estaba en la antigua habitación de Fluttershy. Con mucha furia pateo la puerta pero se detuvo ahí, vio algo que no le era esperado.

-Draco, no corras así o tendre que…. – ella se quedó helada al ver lo que vio, era una pequeña potra asustada que estaba contra la pared debido a la ruda entrada de Draco.

Mientras tanto en el imperio de cristal.

Shining había llegado a la ciudad, y lo primero que hiso fue ir a un restaurante muy elegante donde se lo puede ver comiendo unos canelones de calabaza en compañía de un ser encapuchado.

-Sabes, dicen que la comida es el placer más grande que se consigue fuera de una cama – él dijo al encapuchado mientras disfrutaba de su comida.

- entonces ¿trato hecho? – pregunto la figura juntando sus garras negras.

Shining tomo una copa de vino y tomo un sorbo – quiero el imperio, TODO el imperio del cristal – dijo el mientras que el encapuchado asentía – y seré leal a ti y a tu padre, pero quiero liberta de hacer lo que yo quiera en mis tierras y que todos olviden todo con respecto a lo que paso –

El encapuchado bufo – lo que usted quiera, señor Armor –

-Bien, entonces creo que tenemos un trato – dijo el tomando más vino.

-aunque me sorprende el tiempo de su respuesta señor Armor, francamente esperaba que inclusive me rechazara – dijo el – traiciona a su familia, a sus amigos, a cabio del trono del imperio. Ellos mueren y usted sale ganando –

-Sí, básicamente – respondió – el plan ya está listo. Mis tropas tomaran el control del imperio al mismo tiempo que usted acaba con ese patético gremio y todos sus allegados – respondió comiendo otro bocado de su comida – luego me encargare de guiar a mi ejército para atacar Canterlot y así ya tener Equestria conquistada en menos de 1 semana –

-bien, yo me encargare de eliminar a Nero y a todos los del heavy storm, mientras espero que pueda tomar el control del imperio ¿Cómo planea que el ejército leal a Skyla lo obedezca? –

-Jeje, cuando eres ministro de defensa aprendes a manipular al ejército –

-Bien, nos vemos en unos días, emperador Shining Armor – dijo él levantándose – puedes quitar el hechizo de audición si quieres, ya terminamos nuestra conversación – se fue y Shining seguido comiendo – Emperador Shining Armor segundo, me gusta como suena.

En Canterlot.

Caminando por los tranquilos pasillos, vigilados por los guaridas, se puede ver a un alicornio negro de crines azules y una cutiemark en forma de dragón azul cargando unas flores y una bandeja con comida muy fina y deliciosa.

Él llega a una habitación y abre la puerta despacio.

La habitación era muy linda, de color azul nocturno y un cielo estrellado en el techo y una enorme cama matrimonial cubierta por un velo azul oscuro. El alicornio retira el velo y ve a una yegua leyendo, una alicornio color cielo nocturno con una crin larga que parecía cielo nocturno, pero lo impresionante era que estaba embarazada de 8 meses.

-buenos días mi hermosa luna llena – dijo el recostándose a su lado.

-jeje, hola Girion, buenos días – contesto Luna a su esposo.

-Te traje el desayuno – dijo levitando los cubiertos y preparándose para alimentar el a su esposa.

-Cariño, puedo comer yo sola –

-Lo sé, ¿pero no puedo mimar a mi esposa y a mi futuro hijo? – dijo acariciando el vientre de su esposa.

-Jeje, creo que eso no tiene nada de malo – le dijo siendo alimentada por él.

-¿Ya pensaste en algún nombre? – pregunto Girion.

-Sí, muchos – dijo ella – si es niña, ¿podemos ponerle Celestia? – pregunto.

-Claro, no hay ningún problema –

-Y si es niño…. Shotting star – Girion se detuvo un momento al escuchar ese nombre.

Luna seguía dolida por la forma en que su primogénito termino, un ser malvado lleno de venganza, odio y prejuicios.

Girion asintió – no hay problema cariño – respondió algo cortado.

Girion continuo alimentando a su esposa mientras le daba un masaje de hombros para mantenerla cómoda.

Fin cap 4


	5. Chapter 5

"El reinado del fénix"

Saga: "Calma"

Capítulo 5: "La potra perdida y el comienzo de la crisis"

En el imperio de cristal, más específicamente en el ministerio de defensa, Shining se encontraba junto a varios militares organizando todo.

-Mi señor, estamos con usted en este proyecto – dijo uno de ellos – pero ¿Qué pasara cuando la emperatriz y el emperador se enteren? Tan solo la emperatriz puede dejar a todo el ejército de rodillas y también debemos recordar, que los soldados ni siquiera saben que abra un golpe de estado –

Shining rio – viejo amigo – dijo levantándose de su asiento – todos pueden quedarse tranquilos – saca un sobre – Operación Valquiria, la aprobé hace unas semanas. A simple vista una operación militar para proteger a la familia imperial y al pueblo de un golpe de estado, pero en realidad está pensado para ejecutar uno – dijo Shining caminado por la sala y mirando un mapa de la ciudad – según lo escribí, una vez el imperio esté en crisis se movilizara todas las ramas del ejército para cerrar las calles – señala la armería de la ciudad – la 1ra y 2da división tomaran la armería, la 3ra y 4ta tomaran posiciones alrededor del palacio. Mientras tanto, la 5ta y 6ta se encargaran de arrestar a todos los políticos sospechosos de traición. La 7ma se encargara de informar a los civiles sobre la situación actual; Por supuesto se les informara que la familia real es acusada por robar impuestos. Por último la 8va tomara el control del palacio. Si todo sale bien habremos conquistado el imperio en menos de 2 horas – concluyo.

Todos asintieron comprendiendo el plan – mi señor, ¿Qué pasa con la familia real? Están en Ponyville, además que el pueblo no creerá que la hija del lider más honesto y justo sea una traidora -

-Tranquilo mi leal teniente, por el pueblo no te preocupes. Como recordaran últimamente la inflación en nuestro país sube mucho, cada día el pueblo se impacienta por una solución – dijo Shining – fue difícil desviar los impuestos sin que mi tía se diera cuenta, pero lo conseguí; una inflación que crece y ni siquiera los gobernantes saben de dónde viene. No será difícil convencer al pueblo – va hacia una estantería con botellas y copas de cristal y se sirve un poco de vino tinto – sobre mi tia y mi familia no deben preocuparse, nuestro "amigo" se encargara de ellos en el festival de Heavy storm -

-Ese sucio gremio – dijo uno de los militares, un anciano – aun así ¿podemos confiar en este dragón? Francamente dudo mucho que un dragón pueda matar al relámpago rosado y la flama carmesí –

-Tranquilo, yo confió mucho en el – dijo tomando la copa.

En Ponyville.

La potra termino desmayándose por el susto que Draco le pego, por lo que Magic y Draco la llevaron a un hospital. Al poco tiempo Nero y Twilight llegaron a la escena, dado a que Draco los mando a llamar.

La potra en cuestión tenía un pelaje azul claro, tenía ojos amarillos y pelo color azul y blanco dividido y una cutiemark en forma de corazón y una carita feliz. (Imagen en mi deviant art).

-¿Cómo esta doctor? – pregunto Twilight, pregunto ella preocupada.

-Está estable, solo se desmayó producto de un susto – dijo el – aunque si me preocupa lo mal alimentada que esta, de seguro no come desde hace días ¿no tienen idea de quien es o quiénes son sus padres? -

-No – dijo Draco.

-Oh, llamare a ver los registros médicos para ver si tienen registros médicos de ella –

-¿y si no pertenece a la ciudad? – pregunto Nero.

-No se preocupe alteza, por precaución medica Equestria tiene como ley que todos los registros de identidad y médicos de los ciudadanos estén en cada ciudad del país, de esa forma se le puede atender rápidamente aunque este al otro lado de su ciudad natal – dijo el médico.

-Oh, que eficientes – dijo el alicornio mientras el medico se retiraba.

-¿Cómo dicen que la encontraron? – dijo Twilight a Magic.

-Estaba en la casa de Fluttershy, durmiendo allí – respondió la guerrera.

-mmmm, me pregunto que abra pasado con su familia – dijo Twilight mirando a la niña.

De pronto la niña comienza a moverse y finalmente abre los ojos, los adultos la miran sorprendidos y con algo de tranquilidad al ver que ya despertó.

-Hola – dijo Nero con delicadeza.

La niña lo miro algo confundida, parecía como si estuviera tratando de acomodar todo en su mente.

-Hola pequeña – dijo Twilight – me llamo Twilight, ¿tu cómo te llamas? – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Tw….. ¿Twilight? – dijo ella confundida.

-Sí, yo soy Twilight – dijo ella con una cálida sonrisa – y ellos son mis hijos Nero y Draco y mi amiga Magic –

- ¿Daco….. Maic? – decía con un tono que denotaba confusión.

Draco se le acerca – pequeña ¿Dónde están tus padres? – dijo con un tono amable y calido.

-¿Pa….papa? – dijo ella.

-Sí, ¿Dónde está tu papa? – dijo Draco.

-o tu mama – dijo Magic.

Mira a Draco – ¿papa? – Mira a Magic – ¿mama? –

Todos se miraban confundidos, pero de pronto entra el médico, el cual se sorprendió al ver a la potra despierta.

-Oh, ¿despertó? – dijo el atónito.

-Sí, le estábamos preguntando por sus padres – dijo Magic.

-Emmm, ¿podríamos hablar en privado? – dijo mientras una enfermera entraba para que la potra no se quedara sola.

Afuera de la habitación.

-ya investigue en los registros – dijo el doctor con un tono pesaroso.

-¿Qué le dijeron? – dijo Twilight.

-al parecer, esta niña es Danna Lionheart y tiene 7 años, hija de una pareja en un pueblo pequeño a unos kilómetros hacia el norte – su tono se volvía más pesaroso – tuvo una vida difícil, el padre era un alcohólico drogadicto. Mato a la madre y violo a la pobre cuando esta tenía solo 3 años –

-¿Qué? – dijo Nero sorprendido.

-Bastardo… - dijo Magic.

-La pobre estuvo un año viviendo sola con ese bastardo siendo abusada por él una y otra vez, luego la policía lo descubrió y lo encerró, pero la pobre tuvo que ir a un orfanato hasta la fecha, no tiene ningún familiar vivo que se pueda hacer cargo de ella – dijo con pesar – también me dijeron que la pobre sufrió de bulling en ese orfanato, y uno muy fuerte, en su historial esta un intento de suicidio, se intentó cortar las venas con un cuchillo que robo de la cocina –

Todos escucharon la historia muy sorprendidos y horrorizados, esa era una de las peores realidades, el mundo no era color de rosa como muchos creían, había crímenes prácticamente a diario.

-Pobrecilla – dijo Magic.

-¿Qué aran con ella? –

-Pues, por ley tengo que devolverla al orfanato – dijo el con pesar.

De pronto se escucha un grito, todos se dan cuenta de que era el potrilla gritando asustada. Todos entran corriendo y ven que la potra estaba llorando.

-Doctor, no sé qué le pasa, se puso a llorar de repente – dijo la enfermera.

La potra vio a Draco y lo primero que hizo fue correr hacia él y abrasarlo - ¡Papa! – dijo ella dejando a todos, en especial a Draco, sorprendidos.

-¿Qué? – dijo Nero sin comprender.

-Un minuto – dijo Twilight pensando, luego toma a Magic y la acerca a la potra.

La potra la mira y sonríe - ¡mama! – dijo ella extendiendo los brazos con intención de abrazar a Magic.

-al parecer se encariño con ustedes – dijo el médico sorprendido.

-¿pero qué pasa? – dijo Draco sin entender nada.

-seguramente los traumas de esta niña y el susto que usted le pego le dio una amnesia temporal y los tomo a ustedes dos por padres – dijo Twilight – seguramente el hecho de que los fueron los primeros en preguntar por su padre y su madre tuvo algo que ver –

-¿Ósea que esta niña nos ve como sus padres? – dijo Magic sorprendida mientras la niña la abrasaba.

-al parecer si – dijo el médico.

La potra mira a Magic – mama – dijo tomándola del casco y luego toma el de Draco – papa –

-creo que en serio los ve como padres – dijo el médico con una sonrisa – entonces ¿que van a hacer? – pregunto.

-¿Disculpe? – dijo Nero.

-Bueno, la potra será llevada de nuevo al orfanato a menos que alguien la adopte y bueno….. ella parece cómoda con ustedes –

Draco y Magic se miraron y sus rostros se volvieron rojos en su totalidad, lo que ocasiono que Danna riera.

-Papa y mama se quieren – dijo ella contenta.

Draco en ese momento no pudo evitar sentirse identificado con la potra, ella había sufrido toda su vida, veía en ella el mismo dolor que sintió al librarse de la oscuridad. No podía negarle la oportunidad de dejar todo el dolor a alguien como ella.

-¿Dónde firmo? – dijo Draco llamando la atención de todos.

-Draco – dijo Twilight.

-No la pienso dejar, tú lo escuchaste lo que soporto esta niña mama – dijo Draco.

-Draco, comprendo lo que dices pero no deberías encariñarte con ella – dijo Magic.

Draco la mira a Danna, quien todavía le sonreía – no la voy a dejar –

El medico sonrió – veré si puedo conseguir algún papel de adopción – dijo saliendo de la sala – vuelvo en unos 30 minutos –

-Draco ¿estas seguro de esto? – dijo Twilight.

-No pienso dejar que esta niña sufra más mama – le acaricia la crin – Danna, ¿quieres venir a casa con papi y mami? – pregunto el a la pequeña.

Danna no tardo en abrasar a Draco con fuerza - ¡Papi! –

La podrá miro a Magic sonriendo - ¡Mami! – dijo extendiendo los brazos pidiéndole a Magic que la cargara.

Magic suspiro y con una cálida sonrisa puso a la potra en su lomo – ven pequeña, ven con mami – dijo con una sonrisa.

Magic se acercó a Draco y le susurró al oído – tu y yo luego tenemos que hablar –

Draco comprendió a lo que se refería, estaba adoptando a una niña teniendo solo 3 semanas de libertad, pero eso no le preocupaba, solo quería que esa niña estuviera lo más lejos posible de ese orfanato y que pudiera tener amigos y una vida tranquila, aunque también estaba haciendo que una niña lo viera como un padre del que tendría que separarse en 3 semanas ¿estaba siendo egoísta?

Al cabo de 30 minutos el doctor volvió con unas formas – ya conseguí una en el ayuntamiento – dijo entregado la forma.

Draco y Magic la llenaron, solo le cambiaron el apellido a la niña, ahora su nombre era Danna Sparkle Moon, teniendo los apellidos de sus dos padres adoptivos.

-Listo, todo en orden – dijo el médico – pueden retirarse y asegúrense de darle a esta niña una buena vida -

Todos se retiraron, pero Draco se quedó a hablar con el médico.

-¿Se le ofrece algo alteza? –

-No, es solo que me sorprendió que…. -

-¿Qué no lo tratara como los demás? – dijo el médico – príncipe, conozco su historia y la verdad no me provoca rencor contra usted, me provoca lastima. Dejo a su familia solo por la venganza, rechazando una y otra vez a su hermano quien se mataba por salvarle la vida – dijo el médico.

Draco suspira avergonzado – lo sé –

-No tengo rencores contra usted, esa niña ha sufrido mucho y la verdad como lo veo yo es parecida a usted, hay una niña en juego y la verdad creo que usted le dará un buen hogar –

-Tratare – dijo Draco.

-Pero príncipe – dijo el médico – cometa un solo error con esa niña y le juro que yo mismo lo matare – dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos – amo a los niños y no me gusta verlos sufrir –

-Comprendo – dijo para luego retirarse.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, lejos de Equestria.

En una llanura de lava ardiente, con un aire tan caluroso que derretiría los pulmones de quien lo respire, una alicornio plateada de crines y ojos azules se relajaba bañándose en lo que parecía ser un punto donde la lava estaba totalmente congelada.

-hermana, ¿Por qué siempre que me visitas tienes que congelar mi lava? – dijo un alicornio dorado con crines y ojos rojos.

-Ahí Alpha ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser un aguafiestas? El frio es muy relajante, acompáñame –

-No gracias Omega, sabes que odio el frio –

Durante unos minutos hubo un silencio entre los dos.

-los extraño mucho – dijo Omega.

Alpha suspira – los sé, yo también, pero conoces las reglas; cuando nos separamos nuestros huevos fueron escondidos en el mundo automáticamente, y aunque ellos los encuentre, no podrán ser reactivas hasta que hayan pasado 150.000 años desde nuestro último nacimiento, no los volveremos a ver –

Omega suspira – lo sé – dijo deprimida.

Alpha suspira y se mete a la lava helada junto con su hermana aguantando el disgusto de estar en algo frio.

Alpha la abrasa – al menos tenemos la garantía de vivirán sanos y felices –

-Sí, pero….. –

Alpha la mira – tranquila, aunque Shotting haya mencionado a Acnologia ya revisamos su prisión, está intacta, solo quería jugar con nosotros –

-yo no estaría tan seguro – dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Los dos voltean y ven un fénix negro como el carbón.

-No… - dijo Omega.

-Imposible – dijo Alpha – deberías estar encerrado con Acnologia –

El fénix brillo y una columna de fuego negro surgió – Alpha… supe que me copiaste las flamas – dijo al mismo tiempo de que el fuego se disipaba revelando a un dragón hecho de huesos negros con la marca de Delta en su frente en un color purpura.

-Delta…. –dijo Omega con gran miedo, como si un trauma viniera a su mente.

-Jeje, hola hermanita, hace tiempo que tú y yo no jugamos – dijo acercándose.

Alpha encara a Delta - ¡Si das un paso más te mato! ¡El tiempo que pasamos con Draco y Nero nos volvió muy fuertes! –

-jeje, lo sé, pero no lo suficiente – dijo mientras era cubierto por llamas negras.

Fin cap 5.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola chicos, antes de darles el capítulo les comunico que del 1 al 9 de diciembre no subiré nada, me voy de viaje con mi mama y mi abuela a la nación de cuba, tuve un año un poco difícil en la escuela y necesito un descanso, son solo 9 días sin actualizaciones una vez vuelva les daré mucha caña (No en ese sentido, idiota pervertido XD) **

"El reinado del fénix"

Saga: "Calma"

Capítulo 6: Familia reunida.

Beekeeper caminaba cargando unas bolsas con alimentos para la semana, al llagar a su hogar abrió la puerta con la llave y se encontró con algo que no esperaba. El piso estaba lleno de pétalos de rosa que formaban un rastro que subía por la escalera hasta su cuarto.

-Oh, por favor díganme que es lo que creo que es – dijo el embobado mientras subía las escaleras.

Al llegar hasta la puerta la abrió, y en la cama matrimonial rodeada por pétalos de rosa había una hermosa Magic wins portando un sensual vestido rosa que no alejaba para nada la imaginación.

**Nota: por si no lo recuerdan, Magic wins es la madre de Magic moon y esposa de Beekeeper, para evitar confusiones la llamare Wins a partir de ahora. **

-Wins… - dijo Bee mirando a su esposa.

-Hola cariño, me conseguir dos semanas de permiso y vine a ver a mi semental preferido – dijo en un tono seductor.

Bee miro a su esposa con una sonrisa y se acercó a la cama – sabes cariño – dijo el – a pasado casi un año – dijo en tono seductor.

-Y con ese tiempo esta yegua se ha vuelto muy mala, te costara trabajo domarme mi bravo corcel –

El la toma de la cintura y la somete de espaldas contra la cama – jeje, te dome una vez y lo voy a volver a hacer – dijo dándole un beso en los labios.

Wins correspondió el beso y rodeo el cuello de Bee con sus brazos para que no escapara, lentamente sus cuerpos comenzaron a danzar al ritmo del amor hasta que cierto evento se presentó.

En el gremio de Heavy storm.

La pequeña Danna se encontraba almorzando llena de alegría, los cocineros de este gremio tenían fama de ser los mejores, le prepararon milanesas de mozarela y calabaza y una rica ensalada de papas y huevo duro, aunque sonara simple, tenían una mezcla de condimentos que les daba un sabor único, hasta Magic moon estaba deleitada con la comida.

Draco y Nero charlaban en la mesa, Draco le pedía a Nero que le explicara bien como se cuidaba a una niña, después de todo Nero es padre de una.

-Bueno, jeje, cuando imagínate tener una hija pensé en fiestas de té, princesas y muchas cosas rosas pero….. – Mira para la barra donde su hija Rud tenía una competencia de bebidas con Altaír, sorprendentemente los dos estaban bebiendo su 5to barril de cerveza – los hijos nunca salen como te los imaginas – mira a su hijo Andy quien hacia una pintura de la escena.

-Solo tienes que preocuparte por hacerla feliz sin malcriarla hijo – dijo Twilight – y eso va también para ti Magic – le dijo a la alicornio amarilla.

-con migo la disciplina no es problema, después de todo soy una verdadera guerrera – dijo ella.

-¿y eso que significa? – dijo un grifo en una mesa continua.

-nada que te incumba – dijo en tono agresivo.

-¿quieres pelear niñita? –

-A ver que tienes – dijo invocando una espada de hielo en sus cascos.

-Oigan – dijo Nero – no peleen, aquí todos somos amigos – dijo poniéndose en medio – Gabe, ¿no tienes que ir por tu hijo a la escuela? –

-¡QUE TONTO SOY! – Dijo saliendo volando por la ventana.

-Gremios – dijo Magic en voz baja en un tono de queja.

-Mami, ¿Cómo hiciese eso? – dijo señalando la espada de hielo.

Magic la despareció y miro a la potra – oh, bueno, es que mama es muy fuerte – dijo presumiendo.

-jeje, y algo tonta también – dijo Nero tratando de contener la risa.

-¿a qué te refieres? – dijo Magic.

-Bueno señorita – dijo Twilight – recordemos el caos del café, el problema con la podadora y lo de la "bomba" –

-¿bomba? – dijo Draco interesado.

-¿Qué hiso mami? – dijo la niña con una curiosidad que rivalizaba con la de su padre adoptivo.

-primero; lo del café fue del idiota del zepelín, lo de la podadora la policía estuvo de acuerdo con que fue culpa de la anciana y lo de la bomba… bueno, no fue mi culpa –

-aja, claro – dijo Nero con sarcasmo.

-¿pero qué hiso? – dijeron el padre y la hija al mismo tiempo.

-jajaja, de tal palo tal astilla – dijo Nero riendo.

Magic tomo un sorbo de su bebida algo enojada y luego dirigió la atención al reloj que había en la pared, el cual marcaba las 15:37.

-me tengo que ir – dijo ella de pronto.

-¿Qué? – dijo Twilight.

-¿tan rápido? -

-Es que mama dijo que vendría y llegaría a las 14:40, de segura esta con papa, tengo que explicarles un asuntito – dijo mirando a Danna.

-¿A dónde vas mami? – dijo la potra.

-voy a buscar a dos ponis muy importantes para que tu conozcas cariño, volveré esta noche. Quédate aquí y vigila a papa por mi ¿Está bien? Que no se meta en líos – le dijo frotando su crin.

-si mama – dijo la potra poniendo ojo de halcón sobre Draco, cosa que se veía demasiado adorable para los presentes.

Magic salió del castillo y camino por la ciudad hasta llegar al área de las granjas en las afueras, camino hasta llegar a la granja de abejas de su padre.

Magic abrió la puerta esperando ver a sus padres charlando en la sala o besuqueándose pero no encontró nada, pero de pronto escucho los ruidos de los resortes de la cama de sus padres y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo – creo que mejor voy a ver a las abejas – dijo ella saliendo de la casa.

En los dominós de Alpha.

Alpha estaba en el piso, su cuerpo estaba tan lleno de heridas muy graves y todo el paisaje de lava estaba prácticamente destrozado.

-Ahh…. – Dijo el tratando de levantarse.

-No te esfuerces Alpha – dijo Delta sujetando a Omega con sus garras huesudas.

-De…déjala – dijo Alpha en un tono que asemejaba más a una súplica.

-Jejeje, claro que no, hace tiempo que no juego con mi dulce hermana menor – dijo lamiendo la mejilla de Omega mientras que esta se retorcía de miedo tratando de zafarse.

-Te dije que….. – dijo levantándose pero algo lo sometió contra el piso.

-Te quedas en el piso – dijo un dragón negro de ojos y escamas moradas.

-¿Y… tú quién eres? –

-Soy Susanoo, el portador y amo de Delta – de pronto miro a Delta – te pido que no juegues con ella todavía, quiero a los dos en buen estado para el día del heavy storm – mira a ambos alicornios – veamos qué tan fuertes son junto a Draco y Nero – dijo tomando a Alpha con su garra y abriendo un portal.

Volviendo a la granja de abejas.

Magic volvió a entrar a la casa y noto que los resortes ya no sonaban, subió las escaleras con algo de miedo y toco la puerta – mama, papa –

-¡Un momento hija! – dijo su padre.

-¡Tenemos que darnos una ducha! – dijo su madre.

La pobre de Magic sufrió otro escalofríos, de pronto su padre salió del cuarto – me bañare en el baño de abajo, tu mama en el nuestro así que mejor prepara galletas y te para una agradable reunión familiar – dijo el pasando al lado de su hija.

Su hija no solo noto el olor que tenía su padre en sima, sino que también noto "algo" entre sus piernas bastante duro, ella se quedó en el lugar algo perturbada – acabo de verle una erección a mi papa – dijo ella para luego sentir otro escalofrío aún más grande que el anterior.

Más tarde, sus padres salieron de las duchas limpias y ya con la calentura enfriada. Los tres se reunieron en la mesa de te del comedor para pasar el primer rato en familia en más de un año.

-no saben cómo las extrañe, no me gusta que mis dos guerreras estén fuera mucho tiempo – dijo Bee con una sonrisa.

-pero ahora estamos los tres juntos cariño – dijo Wins abrasándolo y poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo.

-Si… jeje – dijo algo nerviosa, pues después de esas perturbadoras interrupciones llego el momento de decirles a sus padres sobre Danna.

-Ammm, mama papa – dijo ella – tengo algo que decirles –

-espera – dijo Wins mirando a su hija – conozco esas palabras, ¿es un chico? – dijo ella con mirada coqueta.

En ese momento Bee se puso rojo – si es un chico te aseguro que él no durara mucho – dijo con una mirada de enojo bastante clara.

-Bueno… algo así – dijo ella algo incomoda.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Cuánta! ¡¿Cómo se llama y cunado lo conociste?! –

-bueno….. Hace 5 años, en la prisión de Draco –

-¿en serio? qué raro que no me entere de eso, digo estaba contigo -

-bueno…. Emmm –

En ese momento el timbre sonó.

-ahora voy – dijo Bee algo molesto, si había algo que no le agrada a ningún padre son los novios de sus hijas.

El abrió la puerta y se topó con una sorpresa - ¡¿príncipe Nero?! – dijo viendo al alicornio.

-Hola – las dos alicornios salieron por el grito del semental y vieron que Nero venía acompañado de una potra y de Draco.

-Nero ¿a qué vienes tú y la basura de tu hermano a mi casa? Estamos algo ocupados – dijo Wins algo molesta.

-Lo sé, yo solo vengo por diversión – dijo Nero confundiendo a los padres de Magic.

Draco trago saliva – es que Danna en serio quería ir a verte, tenía mucha curiosidad –

Bee miro a la potra y sonrió – oh, ¿Quién es esta linda y tierna princesita? – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Soy Danna – dijo en con una voz súper adorable – y vine a buscar a mami – dijo ella.

-¿A tu mami? – dijo Wins para luego mirar a su esposo - ¿no será lo que me imagino verdad Bee? –

El semental miro a su esposa con una sonrisa nerviosa - ¡C..claro que no cariño! –

La potra corrió y abraso a Magic - ¡Mami! – los dos adultos se quedaron con una expresión que se podía definir con 3 letras WTF (para los que no sepan su significado es "¡¿pero qué mierda?!")

-jajaja, ¡papi, encontramos a mami! – dijo la potra riendo mientras miraba a Draco.

En ese momento Wins miro al semental y una vena se marcó en su frente – así que….. a esto te referías – Bee también quería tirarse en sima de Draco, pero al ver a es esposa así el miedo lo invadió.

-emmm, esto no es lo que parece – dijo Draco pero en ese momento Wins lo tiro al piso y comenzó a estrangularlo con toda su ira - ¡EMBARAZASTE A MI PEQUEÑA! – Dijo ella llena de ira.

-¡No mama! ¡¿Cómo lo habría hecho si Danna tiene 7 años?! – ahora le tapa los oídos a Danna con su magia – la encontramos y ella nos ve como sus padres –

Wins paro de estrangular a Draco y se levantó mirando a su hija - ¿en serio? – dijo ella mirando a la potra.

Nero en ese momento se partía de risa en el suelo, Draco lo miro de mala gana y dijo – podrías haberme ayudado -

-¿y perderme la diversión? Claro que no – dijo el riendo.

Wins y Bee se miraron y luego Bee le dijo a su hija que dejara hablar con la niña – Danna, ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con Nero mientras nosotros hablamos con tu mami y tu papi? – dijo el semental con un tono lleno de amor y sinceridad.

La potra rio y fue con su tío mientras sus padres hablaban con sus abuelos.

Wins sentó a Draco violentamente en uno de los sillones – lo que menos quiero es tenerte en mi casa pero quiero explicaciones – mira a su hija – ahora ¡¿Por qué esa niña piensa que eres su madre y que este excremento de cerdo es su padre?! – grito llena de furia.

-Yo puedo explicarlo to…. – Wins lo miro con una cara que lo obligo a callar.

-Bueno mama, lo que pasa es…. – Magic les conto a sus padres como encontraron a la potra y el pasado de esta, los dos no se creían lo que sufrió la pobre, finalmente les dijeron que ella, debido a los traumas de su vida, vio en ella y en Draco unos nuevos padres – y eso es todo –

Los dos se miraron entre si saber muy bien cómo reaccionar – bueno hija, la verdad creo que haces bien en aceptar adoptar a esta niña, pero tu… - dijo su padre mirando a Draco - ¿te das cuenta de que solo tienes 3 semanas de libertad? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Qué ella te extrañe y te visite por el resto de su vida atraves de unos barrotes? –

Draco miro el suelo sin saber que contestar.

Bee suspiro – ¿Por qué aceptaste adoptarla? –

-Porque me recuerda a mí, ella ha sufrido mucho y ahora tiene una oportunidad para ser feliz otra vez, no puedo negarle eso –

-y luego de estas 3 semanas ¿Qué? ¿Has pensado en como la afectara? ¿Qué dijo tu madre al respecto? –

Magic miro a su madre – ella piensa que su libertad es permanente –

Wins miro a Draco – y también eso, eres más egoísta de lo que pensé –

Bee miro a Draco y suspiro – cariño – dijo el – dale libertad condicional a este joven – todos lo miraron sorprendidos.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?! – dijo Wins perpleja.

-Eres una amiga muy personal de la princesa Luna, creo que podrás con esta petición –

-estas de broma ¿tienes idea de lo que hiso este bastardo? –

-¿y esa niña y Twilight merecen pagar por eso? – Wins se quedó de piedra. Bee miro a Draco – estoy al tanto de que tú quieres cumplir con esa sentencia, pero ya no la vas a cumplir, y menos después de adoptar a esa niña y mentirle a tu madre –

Draco seguía mirándolo incrédulo – pero… -

-Pero nada – dijo Bee – mi esposa te consigue libertad y tu cuidas a tu hija y le cuentas la verdad a tu madre, es una orden –

Draco lo miro y suspiro – está bien –

-Tu querías enmendar tus pecados – por la ventana se veían a Nero y a Danna jugando juntos – y ahí está tu oportunidad, esa niña es un regalo, dale un buen hogar Draco y lo mismo para Ti Magic, los dos le tiene que dar una buena vida a esa niña –

Draco la miro y esa sonrisa que tenía le provocaba un sentimiento cálido en su corazón, quería ver esa sonrisa todo el tiempo, era una cosa muy hermosa – sí, lo are – dijo Draco.

-Bien – mira a su hija – hija estoy seguro que cuidaras muy bien a esa pequeña y serás una excelente madre – dijo con una sonrisa.

Ahora mira de nuevo a Draco – una cosa que te tengo que decir de hombre a hombre – dijo susurrándole al oído – falla en esto y te prometo que freddy Krueger parecerá una niña exploradora comparado conmigo – con esas palabras Draco trago saliva.

Luego de eso Wins se acercó a su esposo - ¿tienes idea de lo que me pides? –

Bee miro a su esposa – cariño, sé que lo odias, pero piensa en esa niña – dijo mirándola por la ventana- ahora, vallamos a conocer a nuestra nieta – dijo contento.

Fin cap 6.


	7. Chapter 7

"El reinado del fénix"

Saga: "Calma"

Capítulo 7: recuerdos.

En los jardines de Heavy storm, todos estaban colaborando con la decoración ya que el día de mañana se celebraría el día de la fundación del gremio, el día del festival del Heavy storm.

Nero estaba colgando un cartel con la ayuda de Rud – pásame el martillo Rud –

-Si papa – dijo la yegua levitando el martillo y dándoselo a su padre.

-gracias – dijo el martillando.

Todos colaboraban, en especial un alicornio gris de melena roja y una potrilla celeste.

-Danna llévale esos clavos a Altaír ¿si? – dijo el a su hijastra.

-Si papi – dijo ella tomando unos clavos y dándoselos al minotauro.

-Gracias niña – dijo en tono amable mientras martillaba unas maderas.

Danna volvió con Draco y le pregunto – papa ¿Por qué mama no esta aquí? –

Draco la miro y respondió – veras, tu mama no se lleva muy bien con la gente de aquí y prefirió quedarse con tus abuelos –

-ahh – dijo la potra – oye papi –

-¿Si? – dijo Draco martillando.

-¿Por qué tus ojos son diferentes? –

Draco se detuvo en seco en ese momento, sus ojos, su marca – emmmm, es… -

-Danna – dijo Andy apareciendo - ¿me quieres ayudar a decorar el jardín para el festival? – dijo en tono amable y fraternal.

-¡Claro! – dijo alegre.

La potra se fue y Draco se quedó ahí, estático - ¿estás bien? – dijo una voz detrás de él.

Draco voltea y ve a Crimson junto a Skyla - ¿Crimson? ¿Skyla? –

-Venimos a dar un casco – dijo el pegadrake.

Draco noto que ahora las hijas de Crimson y Skyla estaba colaborando, ayudando a mover unas sillas y martillar unos clavos.

-jeje, que bueno que vinieron – dijo en tono amable, pero Skyla solo lo miro con un rostro inexpresivo.

Draco la miraba, en sus ojos había un odio grande, y pudo notar como sus ojos cambiaban pero rápidamente volvían a la forma original. Draco trago saliva, pues sabía que ese era el Kami no hitomi alimentado por aquella emoción que le da más poder, el odio. Draco trago saliva, sentía miedo de que ella se descontrolara y terminara matándolo.

Crimson noto los ojos de su esposa y le dio una palmada para calmarla – Skyla, ya lo hablamos, contrólate – le susurró al oído.

Skyla suspira – perdón amor –

-¡Skyla, Crimson! – saludo Nero.

-Buenos días Nero – dijo Skyla.

-Dinos en que podemos ayudar – dijo Crimson.

-Bueno, sus hijas ya están ayudando – dijo viendo a Atenea y a Afrodita colaborar.

-Crimson, ¿Por qué no vas a ver la caldera? Últimamente tenemos muchos problemas con el suministre de agua caliente y normalmente se te dan bien las cosas que tienen que ver con calor – dijo Nero.

-Jeje, supongo, muéstrame – dijo mientras entro junto a Nero al castillo.

Skyla se quedó viendo a Draco – quiero hablar contigo, en privado – dijo ella entrando al castillo.

Draco trago saliva y decidió seguirla.

Skyla lo condujo hasta una habitación aislada y cerró la puerta.

-¿Q…que quieres Skyla? – Dijo él.

Skyla lo miro y sus ojos cambiaron, se había activado el Kami. Draco en ese momento sintió que la gravedad a su alrededor se incrementaba y pese a eso cayó al suelo con fuerza.

-asesino – dijo Skyla derramando un hilo de sangre de uno de sus ojos.

-Skyla…. – dijo pero la presión era muy alta y le impedía hablar.

-arrástrate, como la víbora que eres – con sus ojos retorció los huesos de Draco haciéndolo moverse como una serpiente.

-Sk….. basta….. por favor – suplico.

-Eso es – dijo ella sin expresar ninguna emoción – suplica, quiero ver que supliques por tu vida como la rata que eres –

-Sky….. basta….. lo siento –

-¿lo sientes? Valla, es arregla todo ¿no crees? – dijo ella mientras los huesos de Draco se rompían – vete al infierno – dijo ella rebotando el corazón de Draco.

-¡Draco! – se escuchó.

Draco abrió los ojos y se percató de que todo fue una ilusión, él estaba parado frente a Crimson y Skyla y Nero lo miraba extrañado – hermano, ¿Qué te paso? Estabas como hipnotizado –

Draco miro a Skyla y vio que sus ojos tenían algunas marcas que levemente desaparecían.

-tengo que ir al tocador de yeguas – dijo Skyla retirándose.

Nero volteo con preocupación hacia su prima, el sentía que algo nadaba mal.

Skyla llego al baño y se miró al espejo y noto que la nariz le sangraba, ella suspira y se limpia la nariz – al parecer aunque el Kami este completo sigue acortando la vida a medida que se usa – dijo en voz baja limpiándose la nariz – tengo que controlarme más cuando este con….. –sus ojos cambian levemente – tranquila, tranquila –

Mientras tanto, en la prisión de Acnologia.

El y Susanoo miraban un portal – Susanoo, Delta, hay alguien de quien debes encargarte antes de que todo comience –

-lo se padre, no te preocupes, lo matare y lo librare de su penosa vida – dijo él.

-¿Dónde está Delta? –

-creo que esta con sus hermanos –

En una habitación oscura, Omega y Alpha estaban encadenados y muy heridos. Omega estaba temblando de miedo escondiéndose en el pecho de su hermano mayor mientras que el esquelético Delta caminaba a su alrededor asechándolos.

-tu crin sigue siendo hermosa hermana – dijo acariciándola con una garra pero Alpha la protege – me pregunto si conserva su olor –

-¿Por qué Delta? – dijo Alpha – crecimos los tres juntos, jugamos y cantamos ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a nuestra hermana menor? ¿Por qué? –

-jejeje, porque puedo hacerlo – dijo con una voz llena de lujuria - ¿lo recuerdas hermanita? –

Flashback.

Podemos ver a una Omega millones de años más joven caminando por su desierto congelado, en su rostro se podía ver tranquilidad y felicidad.

En eso ella se detiene y voltea para ver a un fénix negro postrado en un tempano de hielo – oh, Delta ¿en qué debo tu amable visita en mis aposentos? –

Delta se la quedó mirando y de pronto cobro forma de un alicornio morado con crines negras y ojos morados – hola hermana –

Omega le da un abraso – jeje, ¿a qué vienes? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres algo de comer o beber? – dijo ella.

-Si quiero comer algo hermana – sus ojos brillan y se escuchan unos crujidos.

Omega se preocupa y se despega del abraso – hermano… - dijo preocupada mientras los huesos de Delta crecían y crecían atravesando su piel y finalmente explotando su cuerpo y moldeando a un dragón de huesos negros.

Omega quedo salpicada por la sangre de Delta debido a la explosión y se quedó viendo horrorizada a la bestia - ¿Q…quién eres? ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermano? -

-jeje, Omega querida hermana, ¿no reconoces a tu propio hermano? – dijo tomándola con una de sus huesudas garras.

-¿qué? – dijo atónita tratando de zafarse.

-Jejeje, hace tiempo que no jugamos hermana, hora de jugar – dijo con una voz aterradora.

-Omega se asustó y libero llamas azules congelando la garra pero el hielo se derrito casi al instante – imposible, mi hielo no puede derretirse –

-jeje, tus llamas son las más débiles hermana, las mías pueden incluso quemar el alma – dijo mientras con su lengua lamia a su hermana – a divertirse – dijo el riendo.

Omega temblaba, tiraba numerosas llamas azules para liberarse pero estas no podían ni siquiera menguar contra las llamas negras de Delta.

Delta rio y coloco una de sus enormes garras debajo de su hermana – jeje, tu siempre has sido una yegua muy orgullosa, te gusta mucho jugar con tus portadores hombres de esta forma, pues el juego termino – dijo mientras enterraba su huesuda garra en la vagina de Omega haciéndola gritar de dolor.

Fin flashback.

-jeje, no finjas que no te gusto hermana - dijo dando vueltas a su alrededor mientras Omega sentía miedo – siempre fuiste una puta, una zorra –

Delta se acercaba más a ellos pero en ese momento – Delta – dijo Susanoo – tenemos trabajo.

Delta miro a sus hermanos – tienes suerte hermana – dijo lamiendo su mejilla.

Los dos dragones se fueron dejando a Omega muy aterrada y a Alpha desesperado tratando de calmarla.

-Tranquila hermana, estoy aquí – le dijo acariciando su crin mientras ella se escondía en sus brazos buscando seguridad.

En el mundo de los vivos.

En unas lejanas montañas, el sol alumbraba una casa modesta. Un poni encapuchado salió de ella y fue unas pequeñas plantas y las rego.

El poni respiro – no estoy solo – el voltea y ve a un dragón negro y purpura con un fénix negro.

-Buenas tardes – dijo él dragón.

El poni los miro con indiferencia - ¿a qué vienen? No emanan buenas intenciones –

-oh – dijo Delta – venimos a buscar algo sin importancia ¡Tu vida! – dijo el fénix brillando en una luz negra y se convirtió en una armadura negra similar al bankai pero dragonificado, cubriendo a Susanoo con el.

El anciano los miro – si buscan problemas, los han encontrado – se quita la túnica revelando su aspecto, era un hibrido entre Alicornio y Dragonecus, tenía una barba prominente dejando en claro sus muchos años, era Kaosu.

Kaosu se concentra y del suelo emerge un gigantesco dragón serpiente dorado con cabeza roja, cuernos largos de minotauro y alas y brazos prominentes – Atarashi Loki – dijo el con tranquilidad – mi fiel compañero, mi único amigo en estos 100 años – el gigantesco dragón se encontraba abrazando a la montaña como una anaconda con gran parte de su cuerpo sobre el dragón y su amo.

Susanoo miro la imponente criatura – valla, es verdad, la magia tu magia no es como la de los draconecus originales, la tuya no es una extensión de tu alma sino un alma que creas y ella puede evolucionar, impresionante – dijo él.

-Atarashi Loki ha crecido mucho estos 100 de paz, desde la guerra contra Shotting star él es más poderoso que nunca –

-jeje, el gran Kaosu, hijo de Discord y Celestia, eres digno de las canciones que se cantan sobre ti – dijo Delta – veamos si sabes divertirte anciano, 100 años para ti son como 10.000 en la vida de alguien normal –

-se los advierto, váyanse en paz y déjenme en mi exilio –

-no lo creo – Susanoo extendió sus garras e invoco una espada hecha toda de fuego negro.

Kaosu lo miro – fénix, armadura, fuego. Creí que Alpha y Omega eran los únicos fénix que existían –

-jeje, mis hermanos no son nada comparados conmigo – dijo Delta.

-¿Hermanos? –dijo Kaosu.

-da lo mismo – dijo Susanoo – de todas formas vas a morir – lanza su fuego contra Kaosu pero el desaparece y reaparece en la cabeza de Atarashi – tu dragón es grande, veamos cómo te protege –

Susanoo levanta vuelo y dispara fuego negro que explota contra Atarashi, Kaosu miro sorprendido como ese fuego lastimaba fuertemente a su amigo - _Atarashi es un alama materializada, se supone que ningún fuego puede quemarla un alma, ni siquiera Alpha y Omega, ¿Qué clase de fuego es ese? – _pensó mientras hacía que su dragón levantara vuelo y volara hacia una gran agrupación de nubes donde se escondió.

-Trama algo – dijo Susanoo.

Levanto su espada de fuego y la extendió formando una muralla de fuego negro alrededor de las nubes – veamos qué tan bueno es en realidad – dijo lanzándose contra las nubes.

Fin cap 7. 


	8. Chapter 8

"El reinado del fénix"

Saga: "Calma"

Capítulo 8: "problemas"

En los baños del castillo, Skyla se terminó de limpiar las manchas de sangre de su rostro. Ya se disponía a salir pero – **mátalo** – se escuchó. Skyla miro a todos lados, era una voz familiar pero no recordaba de quien – que raro – dijo ella dándose media vuelta y dirigiéndose a la puerta del baño.

-Vamos, se lo merece – se volvió a escuchar.

Skyla se detuvo y miro en todas direcciones - ¿Quién anda ahí? – dijo ella con paso firme.

-Mátalo – es escucho – se lo merece, el ocasiono mucho sufrimiento a tu familia – dijo la voz.

Skyla se hartó y, con su magia, abrió todas las puertas en busca del supuesto bromista, pero todos los baños brillaban por estar vacíos - ¿Qué? – Dijo ella - ¡el que esté haciendo esta broma, no es gracioso! – dijo ella enojada.

No se escuchó nada.

Skyla se quedó cayada unos segundos, pensando en que fue esa voz que escucho y porque le sonaba tan familiar.

De pronto la puerta del baño se abre y Twilight entra por ella – Skyla ¿estás bien? Llevas 20 minutos aquí – dijo ella extrañada.

Skyla mira a su tía – si tía, estoy bien – dijo mirando a su tía.

-¿segura? Pareces algo… agitada –.

-Estoy bien tía – dijo Skyla sonriendo.

-Eh… está bien – dijo dudando de su palabra – ya están sirviendo el almuerzo arriba –.

-Oh, bien, tengo hambre – dijo ella.

-Eh, Skyla ¿pasa algo con Draco? – dijo Twilight preocupada.

Skyla mostró un gesto de disgusto – no – dijo fríamente mientras salía del baño.

-Skyla – dijo Twilight tomándola del brazo – todavía tienes rencor contra el ¿Verdad? – Skyla solo se limitó a desviar la mirada – querida, no dejes que eso te domine. Tu padre te pidió que no te dejaras dominar por el odio – Twilight la toma de la mejilla y le sube la vista para verla a los ojos – puedo verlo en tus ojos, el odio que sientes… querida, no estés tan ansiosa de repartir castigos, tu padre no creía que el valor estuviera en castigar a alguien, sino en perdonarlo –.

-¿y lo de Cadence? – Dijo ella haciendo que Twilight sintiera un nudo en la garganta – mi padre no la perdono –.

-Cadence… bueno, ella fue un caso especial –.

-es lo mismo que Draco – dijo ella con frialdad.

-¡No Skyla! – dijo Twilight – a diferencia de Cadence, Draco cambio, volvió a ser el mismo de antes –.

-eso dices tú – dijo ella dándole la espalda y retirándose pero se detiene – le hice una promesa a mi padre y are lo que pueda por no caer en el odio – mira fijamente a Twilight – pero no voy a perdonar a un homicida –.

Skyla se retiró dejando a una muy sorprendida Twilight – Skyla…. – balbuceo sin saber qué hacer.

Twilight sentía miedo, Draco tuvo esos sentimientos en su interior una vez y eso desato mucho sufrimiento a su familia. Twilight tenía miedo de que a Skyla le pasara lo mismo.

-Tengo que hacer algo –.

Mientras tanto en las montañas.

Una gigantesca nube de fuego negro se había formado, Kaosu estaba sobre la cabeza de Atarashi viendo hacia todos lados - ¿Dónde estás? – dijo el anciano hibrido.

De pronto, una bola de fuego negro vuela disparada hacia él. Kaosu genera un arco en su garra izquierda y con la derecha lo tensa para disparar una flecha de energía dorada que destruye la bola de fuego.

-No te preocupes Atarashi, no te va a tocar mientras yo esté aquí –.

Susanoo se lo quedo mirando escondido entre las nueves – vamos, quiero ver más sangre – dijo Delta.

-Paciencia – dijo Susanoo – si hay algo que no debemos hacer, es actuar sin pensar contra él. Atacaremos a distancia –.

Kaosu mira en todas direcciones – ¿Dónde están? –.

Una bola de fuego es disparada por la derecha, Kaosu reacciona y lanza una flecha – está jugando con nosotros Atarashi –.

El dragón gruño.

De las nueves, tres bolas de fuego son disparadas desde distintos ángulos.

Kaosu reacciona, destruyendo una a la vez con su arco.

-Tiene buenos reflejos – dijo Delta.

-Vallamos un poco más lejos – dijo Susanoo.

Kaosu vio que de la izquierda unas 50 bolas de fuego fueron disparadas hacia él, luego otras 50 desde la izquierda y finalmente 50 más por arriba.

Kaosu tenso su arco y miro a las bolas de fuego de la derecha – Shisui – dijo mientras su arco disparaba flechas cual metralleta.

**Shisui: Lluvia de otoño. **

Una vez destruidas las de la derecha, destruyo las de la izquierda y finalmente las de arriba.

-ya me estoy cansando. Atarashi, ya sabes que hacer –.

El dragón abrió su boca y de ella un gigantesco rayo púrpura y dorado salió disparado. El dragón arrastro ese rayo por toda la densa nubosidad hasta extinguir toda nube y quedar solo el fuego negro inextinguible.

Kaosu diviso a Susano, el cual se había protegido con un escudo de fuego negro – tienes un poder destructivo impresionante – dijo desvaneciendo el escudo.

– Supongo que debo agradecer el cumplido – dijo tensando su arco y apuntando – tu sabes quién soy, pero yo no sé quién eres, me gustaría saber tu nombre dragón oscuro –

-… ¿quieres saber mi nombre? – Dijo Susanoo tranquilo pero algo sorprendido – ¿Por qué importa? –.

-solo dime tu nombre – Exigió.

-…. Susanoo, hijo de Acnologia –.

Kaosu se sorprendió al escuchar ese nombre – _¿Acnologia? Shotting hablo mucho de el hace 100 años, de seguro tiene alguna relación con ese apestoso alicornio. No puedo confiarme, no sería raro que fuera tan fuerte como Shotting o incluso más – _ Pensó Kaosu – Susanoo, respóndeme una pregunta – dijo captando la atención de Susanoo.

-¿una pregunta? – Dijo Delta - ¡¿Qué crees que es esto?! ¡¿Un debate?! –.

-¿Quién o qué es Acnologia? Shotting Star lo menciono hace 100 años –.

-¿quieres que te hable sobre mi padre? – dijo Susanoo.

De pronto Susanoo bufa – pues bien, te lo diré todo lo que quieras saber si es que me derrotas –.

Kaosu lo miro con un rostro serio – me asegurare de que así sea –.

Kaosu dispara su flecha dorada pero Susanoo la desvía con su ala, el dispara otras dos pero las vuelve a desviar sin problemas.

-¿con eso quieres derrotarme? – Dijo Susanoo decepcionado.

-No – dijo secamente Kaosu.

En ese momento Kaosu aparece detrás de Susanoo, sorprendiendo a este, y tensando su arco – Shisui – dijo disparando una ráfaga de flechas. Susanoo hace un escudo de fuego para cubrirse.

-Atarashi ¡Ahora! – dijo Kaosu mientras que Atarashi cargaba una vez más el rayo y lo disparaba contra Susanoo.

Susanoo reacciona y amplia es escudo generando un domo de fuego negro.

El ataque concluye y Susanoo deshace su domo de fuego.

Kaosu mira a Atarashi y casi al instante este comienza a volar alrededor del dragón oscuro. Kaosu comienza a correr por el lomo de Atarashi y dispara flechas desde múltiples direcciones hacia Susanoo a una velocidad mayor a la del sonido.

Susanoo para defenderse vuelve a crear el escudo de llamas negras.

-¿Por qué te dejas? – Dijo Delta – Podemos matarlo en 5 minutos – dijo Delta.

-Lo sé – respondió – pero…. Es interesante – dijo con una sonrisa.

Susanoo explota su escudo disparando miles de bolas de fuego negro.

Kaosu mira preocupado como todas las bolas de fuego iban a lastimar a Atarashi, por lo que comenzó a disparar flechas hacia ellas, logrando pararlas gracias a su velocidad.

-Eres muy rápido – dijo Susanoo con una sonrisa – dime una cosa Kaosu, ¿Qué se siente ser el asesino de tu madre? –.

Esa frase cayó como espada en el corazón de Kaosu, el recuerdo de él atravesando a su madre vino a su mente. El momento en que Celestia lo miraba con ojos vidriosos y decía "¿Por qué?".

-Debe ser muy duro para una madre ser asesinada por un hijo al que le dio tanto amor – dijo Delta en tono burlón – jeje, pobrecilla Celestia –.

En ese momento Kaosu lo miro lleno de rabia - ¡No te atrevas a decir su nombre! – grito lleno de cólera mientras cargaba su arco y disparaba sin control, lleno de furia al recordar eso.

-_Vamos, muéstrame esa ira – _pensó Susanoo mientras se cubría con llamas negras.

Volviendo a Ponyville.

En el gremio todos estaban almorzando después de una ardua mañana de trabajos preparando la celebración del gremio. El jardín interior donde se celebraría estaba quedando muy hermoso, Andy decoro todo con bellas esculturas y todos los integrantes habían puesto mesas e incluso se construyó un escenario pues los hijos de varios de los integrantes harían una obra de teatro conmemorando la derrota de Shotting Star.

En el comedor, todos estaban muy alegres comentando sobre cualquier cosa. En una mesa junto a una ventana estaban Nero, sus hijos, Draco, Danna, Crimson, Atenea y Afrodita comiendo alegremente.

De pronto, a la escena llega Skyla con una cara de póker – hola a todos – ella se sienta junto a su esposo y sus hijas, pero no puede evitar lanzarle una mirada a Draco y en ese momento sintió que sus ojos le dolían, por lo que aparto la vista en ese momento.

-¿estás bien? – dijo Crimson preocupado.

-Si cariño, estoy bien – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Luego de eso, Twilight llega – Hola – saludo mientras se sentaba junto a Danna, ella le lanzo una rápida mirada a Skyla y noto que ella tenía un poco colorado el ojo izquierdo, nada que pareciera grave a simple vista, pero ella tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Hola abuela – dijo Danna contenta.

-Oh, hola Danna – dijo Twilight saliendo de sus pensamientos y centrándose en su nueva nieta.

-Y dinos sobrina – dijo Nero - ¿estás emocionada por el festival? –.

-¡Claro! – Dijo contenta – todos dicen que es la mejor fiesta y la verdad es divertido ayudar a preparar todo ¡de seguro será súper divertido! –.

-Jeje, te divertirás – dijo Afrodita – la fiesta del Heavy storm siempre es una tormenta de diversión –.

Nero rio – si no fuera así, no nos podríamos llamar Storm –.

-¿Por qué? – dijo la niña inocentemente.

-Es que Storm significa tormenta hija – dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

-¿Y qué significa lo otro? –.

-¿Heavy? Es pesado – dijo Draco – el nombre es "Tormenta pesada" –.

-¿Y por qué ese nombre? – dijo la potra con notoria curiosidad.

-Jaja, guau Draco, ella en realidad es tu hija, es inclusive más curiosa que tu – dijo Nero riendo.

Draco rio por el comentario y miro a su hija – bueno hija veras, hace muchos años unos ponis muy malvados aparecieron –.

-¿muy malos? – Dijo ella – ¿Qué tanto? –.

Nero la miro – Oh, terribles; los peores, los máximos malvados –.

-¿en serio? – dijo la potra algo intimidada.

-Jeje, pero no te preocupes, nosotros los derrotamos a todos – dijo Crimson abrasando a su esposa.

-Si – dijo Nero – yo, tu padre, tus tíos Skyla y Crimson y muchos otros de nuestros amigos luchamos contra ellos –.

-¿Mi papa peleo contra ellos? – dijo la potra sorprendida.

Draco, por su parte, trago saliva recordando todo lo que paso.

-Si – dijo Nero – tu padre de hecho nos salvó a todos, sin él no estaríamos aquí ahora – dijo Nero sorprendiendo a Draco.

-¡¿En serio?! – dijo ella sorprendía.

-Sí, tu padre es un héroe – decía Nero.

-¡¿Papi es un héroe?! ¡Genial! – dijo abrasándolo mientras sentía gran admiración.

Draco mira a Nero y este le da un guiño, Draco solo sonríe y corresponde el abraso.

Skyla apretó los dientes – iré por algo de beber – dijo levantándose.

-Cariño no te preocupes, yo te traigo algo de tomar – dijo Crimson.

-No – dijo en un tono que a Crimson le resulto intimidante, cosa que llamo la atención de todos pues era raro ver a Skyla hablar tan duramente, normalmente siempre era cálida pero ahora era fría.

Skyla se dio media vuelta y dejo la mesa para ir al bar a pedir algo de beber.

Todos se quedan viendo preocupados a la alicornio rosa – ¿Qué le pasa a la tía Skyla? - pregunto Danna.

-Ehh, nada, no te preocupes – dijo Twilight, luego miro a Crimson y como si se entendieran con la mirada, asintieron.

De pronto las puertas se abren y por ellas entra Magic Moon la cual no llevaba su armadura. Ella se acercó y Danna corrió a abrasarla.

-Hola mami – dijo ella contenta.

-Hola tesoro ¿Cómo está mi princesa preciosa? –.

-¡Muy bien mama! ¡¿Vienes a ayudarnos?! – dijo ella con una mirada de felicidad inigualable.

-Emmm – en realidad, Magic quería llevarla para pasar un rato con ella y sus padres pero esos ojos eran hipnóticos – Si, vengo a ayudarlos – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-¡Viva! – dijo la potra.

-Jeje, acércate Magic, acompáñanos a comer – dijo Twilight.

Magic se sentó al lado de Draco, una vez ellos entonaron sus miradas rápidamente las desviaron sonrojados.

-Oye Draco – le susurro - ¿ya le dijiste a tu mama? –.

Draco mostro una cara algo dolida – trate de hacerlo – Draco suspira – Dame más tiempo ¿sí? –.

-Está bien, pero mientras más tardes más difícil será para los dos – dijo ella para luego tomar un vaso de vino.

Draco miro a Twilight, ella estaba conversando con Danna mientras reían. En ese momento sintió pena y culpa, le había mentido y ahora que la mentira se volvió verdad no tenía el valor para decirle – _que situación más complicada_ – pensó Draco.

Mientras tanto, en las montañas.

Kaosu y Atarashi acaban en perfecta coordinación a Susanoo quien no hacía nada más que bloquear sus ataques uno tras otro – vamos asesino, puedes hacerlo mejor – dijo riendo.

-¡Cállate! –grito disparando flechas.

La flecha le dio a Susanoo justo en el corazón – maldito – dijo Kaosu respirando pero en ese momento.

-Hijo… - dijo Susanoo con la voz de Celestia - ¿Por qué? – en ese momento Kaosu no vio a Susanoo, vio a Celestia, su madre.

-¿Madre….? ¡¿Madre?! – deshizo su arco y corro a atraparla.

-¿Por qué…? – Dijo ella escupiendo sangre mientras veía la flecha clavada en su pecho – después de todo lo que hice por ti….. Eres… ¡Eres el peor hijo de todos! – grito mientras le daba una bofetada.

-Madre….. – dijo el dolido.

-¡Te di la vida y te cuide! ¡¿y me matas?! ¡Desgraciado! –.

-Madre….. Espera – dijo Kaosu.

-Tu madre tiene razón – dijo Discord detrás de Kaosu – queríamos abortarte, pero sentimos lastima, que error tan grande – dijo él.

-¿Qué..? –.

-No eres más que una mierda – dijo Celestia.

-Nunca debimos tenerte, eres una ofensa para la naturaleza – dijo Celestia.

-Basta….. – dijo Kaosu en lágrimas.

Sus padres lo miraron decepcionados – patético – se escuchó.

De pronto Discord y Celestia se vuelven flamas negras y desaparecen – eres más patético de lo que me imagine – dijo Susanoo – pero no te preocupes, voy a librarte de tu pena – dijo alzando su espada de fuego negro y dando un corte final.

Todo se volvió silencioso, Kaosu vio como la espada de fuego negro había sido bloqueada por el ala de Atarashi, pero gracias a eso, su ala fue cortada por el fuego, causando que pierda el equilibrio y cayera sobre las paredes del domo de llamas negras que Susanoo había creado al comienzo de la batalla.

-¡Atarashi! – grito mientras los chillidos del dragón se escuchaban - ¡Atarashi! – grito corriendo hacia donde él estaba.

Continuara.


	9. Chapter 9

"El reinado del fénix"

Saga: "Calma"

Capítulo 9: "El descanso de Kaosu"

Opening 13 de One piece (obligatoria)

En las montañas, un gran domo de fuego negro se encontraba flotando entre las nubes, quemando cualquier cosa que se le acercara. Dentro, una brutal pelea se llevaba a cabo.

-¡Atarashi! – grito Kaosu volando a gran velocidad hacia su compañero.

-idiota – dijo Delta – va a morir si toca el fuego –.

-¡Atarashi! – gritaba mientras bajaba a toda velocidad para ayudar a su amigo.

De pronto, frente a Kaosu, Susanoo aparece bloqueándole el camino.

-No vas a ayudarlo –.

Las flamas negras cubrieron a Atarashi como una multitud de hormigas carnívoras a un escarabajo, tapándolo por completo mientras se retorcía hasta que paro de moverse.

Kaosu sintió que su corazón se detenía, solo se quedó mirando hacia donde Atarashi estaba, sin decir nada, solo con su rostro impactado.

-Él te protegió, como todo ciervo debe hacer – dijo Susanoo mientras miraba a Kaosu – no te preocupes, te matare rápido para que te reúnas con él en el otro mundo – dijo mientras que en su garra aparecía una espada de fuego negro y se preparaba para atacar – adiós, Kaosu – dijo abanicando y libertando una gran ráfaga de fuego negro.

Justo en el último momento, Kaosu apretó los dientes e invocando magia en su garra detuvo el fuego.

Susanoo y Delta miraron sorprendidos al hibrido quien yacía parado con su garra brillando en una luz dorada.

-Valla – dijo Delta – parece que el asesino de su propia madre muestra dientes –.

-Cállate – dijo el – ¿Cómo te atreves? Juegas con mis recuerdos más dolorosos y matas al único amigo que me queda –.

Susanoo sintió como su poder iba en aumento – Voy a matarlos – dijo Kaosu al mismo tiempo que sus garras brillaban y dos espadas una dorada y una morada aparecían – van….. ¡A pagar! – grito mientras cargaba contra ellos.

Mientras tanto, en Ponyville.

Tras el almuerzo, Skyla decidió irse a casa diciendo que no se sentía bien, Crimson la quiso acompañar pero ella insistió en que quería estar sola un rato para descansar.

Magic se quedó en el gremio y comenzó a ayudar a su hijastra y a Draco con algunas cosas.

Atenea y Afrodita, las hijas de Crimson y Skyla, estaban martillando juntas el escenario mientras platicaban.

-Oye, ¿crees que mama este bien? – pregunto Afrodita.

Atenea mira a su hermana – mmm, la verdad a mí también me preocupa, normalmente ella es más enérgica–.

-¿Crees que tenga que ver con el tío Draco? Esta así desde que el llego –.

-Eh, es posible, según papa nos contó, el tío cometió muchos errores que provocaron que mama se pusiera muy fría con el –.

-Solo espero que ella este bien – Finalizo Afrodita.

Mientras tanto, en el hotel donde Skyla y Crimson se alojaban.

Skyla estaba tomando un baño de agua caliente para bajarse los nervios, ella se sentía más relajada, principalmente porque su primo Draco no estaba cerca.

-Sabes que lo quieres matar – se escuchó.

Skyla se paró de golpe y miro a todos lados buscando el origen de la voz.

-¿Quién está ahí? – dijo ella irritada.

De pronto ella escucho un ruido en la cocina de la habitación, salió del baño aun mojada y camino hasta la cocina donde vio a un poni unicornio marrón con crines amarillas vestido con una chaqueta negra malgastada.

-Oh, princesa, lo…. Lo lamento, solo vine a revisar que todo esté en perfecto orden para usted y su familia y como la puerta estaba abierta bueno…. Emmm –.

-¿usted es…? – dijo ella dudosa.

-Ahh… S….soy el conserje – dijo el nervioso.

Skyla arqueo una de sus cejas – digame que hace usted aquí –.

-…¿Yo? Nada, ya ….. ya le dije –.

Skyla miro su abrigo y noto que había algo en un bolcillo, algo que reconoció. Al usar su magia tomo el objeto el cual se trataba de un collar de oro, uno que Crimson le había dado a ella en su primer aniversario de casados.

-¡Hy! ¡¿Cómo llego eso ahí?! ¡Le juro que yo no lo tome! – dijo él.

Skyla lo miro con notoria ira – este collar me lo regalo mi esposo maldito ladrón – dijo ella tomándolo del brazo y tumbándolo en el piso – cometiste un grave error, ¿no sabes que yo nunca me llevo guardias? Justamente porque no necesito que nadie me cuide – dijo cargando electricidad en su casco.

-¡No princesa! ¡Por favor! – suplico.

Skyla miro al poni con lastima, justamente porque fue tan estúpido como para robarle a ella y porque ahora estaba suplicando.

-…Creo que te llevare a la policía – dijo preparando un ligero choqué eléctrico para adormecerlo, pero en ese momento…

-Mátalo, se lo merece –se escuchó.

-¡¿Quién está ahí?! – Dijo ella amenazante para luego mirar a su "ladrón" – ¿trajiste amigos? – dijo apretando su brazo haciéndolo gemir de dolor.

-¡No! ¡Vine solo alteza! –.

-Mátalo, mátalo, mátalo – se escuchaba. Skyla miraba al ladrón y sentía cada vez más ira hasta que llego el punto en que no vio al ladrón, sino a Draco. Al verlo su ira estallo como una bomba, tomo al unicornio y lo tiro por la ventana del piso más alto del hotel.

Skyla asomo su cabeza y vio a una gran multitud de ponis viendo el cadáver, luego dirigió su vista al unicornio y entro en conciencia de lo que había hecho. Su respiración se agito y su vista comenzaba a nublarse.

-Bien hecho, se lo merecía – Skyla miro hacia donde provenía la voz y la sorpresa se vio reflejada en sus ojos poco antes de caer desmayada.

En Heavy storm.

Un carruaje se detuvo en la entrada del gremio y de el bajo Girion quien ayudo a bajar a Luna - ¿estás bien cariño? – dijo Girion.

-Si – dijo Luna –tranquilo que él bebe y yo estamos bien –.

-jeje, que bueno – dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Luna? – dijo Nero saliendo del castillo.

-Hola ahijado – dijo Luna abrasando a Nero.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? Ne los esperaba hasta dentro de dos días en el festival – dijo Nero.

-Bueno Nero – dijo Girion – tenemos algo que discutir contigo sobre una orden que nos llegó hace poco – dijo mostrando un papel.

Nero leyó el papel y sonrió.

-Pudiste haberme avisado tu Nero – dijo Luna algo enojada.

-Jeje, perdón, es que fue una semana con mucho trabajo –.

-Aja, ¿Por qué no mejor nos llevas a verlo? – dijo Girion.

-Está bien – dijo Nero caminando.

Entraron en el gremio donde Luna y Girion fueron recibidos por muchos saludos de buenos amigos y felicitación.

-Por cierto Luna, ¿Cómo va el embarazo? – dijo Nero.

-Bien, este bebe patea con fuerza – dijo ella acariciando su vientre.

-Jeje, quizás tengas un futuro gran guerrero dentro – dijo Nero riendo.

-Jejeje, tal vez – dijo Girion riendo.

Luna rodo los ojos mientras sonreía.

Llegaron a un pasillo junto a los baños y del baño de hombres salió Draco – wow, esas pasas no estaban buenas – dijo el mientras se secaba los cascos con una servilleta y luego la tiraba en el bote de basura que había al lado de la puerta.

-Draco – dijo Nero.

Draco volteo y se quedó de piedra al ver a Luna.

-¿L….luna? – dijo el sorprendido.

-Hola Draco – dijo ella en tono serio – me conto un pajarito que tienes libertad condicional – dijo ella – claro si es que mi esposo y yo firmamos el documento –.

-¿Esposo? – dijo el mientras miraba a Girion – Ahh, si, Nero me conto, me alegro por ustedes – dijo él.

-Gracias – dijo Girion desconfiando.

-Luna – dijo Nero - ¿firmaras para que le den libertad verdad? Supongo que Magic Wins te mando los detalles por escrito –.

-Sí, lo hizo – dijo Girion – lo que nos pone en una posición muy difícil –.

-Traducción, no confiamos en ti Draco – dijo Luna en tono serio.

-¿Qué? – dijo Nero indignado – Luna, el me salvo la vida y ayudo a derrotar a Shotting –.

-Y también asesino a legiones y pueblos enteros bajo las órdenes del propio Shotting – dijo Girion.

En ese momento notaron que Luna mostro cara triste – cariño…. Lo siento –.

-No, no debes preocuparte – dijo Luna para luego mirar a Draco – nos ayudaste a terminar la guerra y te agradezco pero todavía tengo muchas dudas con respecto a ti Draco –.

Draco miro el suelo con pena topándose con un charco de agua que le permitió ver sus ojos dragonicos – comprendo que no confíen en mi –.

-Sin embargo – dijo Luna – el hecho de que hayas adoptado a una niña y hayas mostrado tal comportamiento – dijo Luna severamente – voy a firmarlo – dijo invocando el papel con su magia y firmándolo.

Draco la miro sorprendido, y en ese momento vio que ella le regalo una sonrisa cálida y sincera – gracias Luna – dijo el contento.

-Cariño – dijo ella entrándole el papel.

Girion miro a su esposa y bufo, esto era algo típico en ella, finalmente el firmo el papel finalizando la condena de Draco de una vez por todas.

-Te recuerdo que esto es solo libertad condicional, en 6 meses te tienes que presentar en Canterlot para un nuevo juicio con el objetivo de ver si te damos libertad total – dijo Luna con una sonrisa.

-Si Luna – dijo el contento.

-Creo que tu mama se pondrá contenta – dijo Girion.

-Si –dijo Draco recodando que todavía no le había dicho a su madre que en un principio él tenía solo una libertad de 3 semanas. De pronto Draco noto algo, el enorme bulto de Luna – Luna…. – dijo el sorprendido.

-Jeje, lo sé, tiene 8 meses y medio, pronto nacerá – dijo riendo.

Volviendo con Kaosu.

-¡Te matare! – grito mientras con sus dos espadas cargaba contra Susanoo quien lo paro con su espada de fuego negro.

-Se nota que lo querías mucho –.

-¡Él era todo lo que me quedaba! – dijo el mientras se separaba y volvía a atacar dando un corte con su espada dorada y luego otro con la morada, sin embargo ambos fueron bloqueados.

-Tienes habilidad – dijo Susanoo con tranquilidad.

Kaosu gruño – te voy a matar – dijo el golpeando con sus dos espadas. En un momento alzo la dorada y dio un corte y Susanoo vio que su espada de fuego comenzaba a menguar contra las espadas de Kaosu.

De pronto Kaosu desapareció y apareció detrás de Susanoo dando un corte doble que logro lastimar al dragón, dejándole una cruz marcada en la espalda.

Susanoo se aleja y Delta dice – Creí que los Draconecus solo usaban flechas creadas a base de la energía del caos –.

-Y así es, pero yo no soy un draconecus – dijo el cargando una vez más y atacando con la espada morada - ¡Yo soy un Dralicorn! – dijo el cortando cada vez con mayor velocidad, corta tras corte, estocada tras estocada.

-Tiene gran velocidad – dijo Delta en la mente de Susanoo – si no dejas de jugar nos matara – dijo el nervioso.

Susanoo solo se limitaba a bloquear con su espada de fuego negro la cual estaba cada vez más apagada por el poder de la luz y del caos.

-_Está bloqueando cada golpe – _pensó Kaosu – _¡Vamos! ¡Lo derrotare! _– pensaba mientras golpeaba con cada vez más fuerza. 

-Basta – dijo Delta y en ese momento una gran explosión de fuego negro surgió y las flamas que formaban el domo de fuego explotaron cayendo sobre todas las montañas, entre algunas rocas cayo un gigantesco dragón con la mitad de su cuerpo hecho cenizas y la otra mitad puros huesos.

Entre unas rocas a unos metros del dragón, estaba Kaosu sumamente herido. Tan grandes eran sus heridas que solo podía mover su cabeza.

-Ahhh – dijo el – Ata…..rashi….. Loki – dijo el viendo la cabeza, la cual estaba inmóvil.

Frente a el apareció Susanoo en su aspecto normal con el fénix negro en su lomo.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? – dijo Susanoo enojado.

-Ya me había aburrido – dijo el fénix.

Susanoo gruño y dirigió su vista a Kaosu – ya no hace falta seguir con esto, con esas heridas no duraras más de unos minutos –.

Kaosu lo miro con dificultad – en ni…. Ningún momento….. Peleaste en serio –.

-No – dijo Susanoo – tu podes, aunque muy grande, es uno de los más débiles que jamás vi – dijo Susanoo – aunque tuvieras más poder, solo un portador de fénix con su máximo poder puede derrotarme, solo Draco y Nero, y ellos aún no han explotado el poder de Alpha y Omega de forma correcta –.

-¿Q…. quién eres? – dijo Kaosu.

Susanoo lo mira serio – me preguntaste que era Acnologia, te lo diré, él es el legítimo dios de este mundo y yo soy su hijo y ciervo, Susanoo –.

Kaosu lo mira - ¿D…dios? –.

-Kaosu, ¿crees que Draco y Nero derrotaron a Shotting Star gracias a su habilidad? No, ellos lo derrotaron porque mi padre quiso que fuera de ese modo. Todo lo que vez y conoces es posible solo porque mi padre lo quiso así – Susanoo toma a Kaosu por el cuello – de hecho, si él quisiera, podria revivir a todos los que murieron hace 100 años o incluso cambiar el pasado para que esa guerra nunca pasara –.

-Si… tu dios es tan poderoso….. ¿Por qué permitió que pasara todo eso? ¿Dices que él nos ayudó a derrotar a Shotting? ¿Por qué permitió que Hera existiera? ¿Por qué permitió que todo eso pasara? –.

Susanoo lo mira seriamente – Él no lo permitió, él lo quiso así; Hera, Shotting Star, todo eso no es más que la voluntad de mi padre –.

-Ustedes….. Son unos malditos –.

Susanoo solo arroja a Kaosu contra una roca – de hecho, el asesinato de tu madre no fue nada más que una prueba, quería ver cómo te afectaba el saber que habías matado a tu madre –.

Kaosu lo mira lleno de rabia – Eres un…. – trata de crear su arco pero la magia no hace nada más que una ligera chispa.

-Se acabó anciano, has vivido bien – dijo el preparando su garra – agradece que mi padre no controla las puertas del cielo y el infierno, por ahora – dijo rebanando el cuello de Kaosu y haciendo que el caiga muerto en el suelo mientras la sangre continuaba brotando.

A lo lejos, una figura encapuchada miraba la escena – Acnologia, Susanoo, Delta, no voy a permitir que sigan causando tanta desgracia – dijo en un tono inexpresivo al mismo tiempo en que se daba media vuelta – debe llegar con Draco y con Nero.

Fin cap 9.


	10. Chapter 10

"El reinado del fénix"

Saga: "Calma"

Capítulo 10: El festival del Heavy storm.

Y empieza el Opening.

Cada vez que miro el cielo azul, luego de llover.

Mis recuerdos surgen desde los tiempos de la niñez.

Soñaba con siempre ser el más fuerte, pero aquellos días ya no están y no volverán.

Me hacen preguntarme que tan fuerte soy yo.

Quiero encontrar la respuesta para poder continuar y es por eso que lo vuelvo a intentar.

¡Seguiré!

Hasta el frente sin mirar atrás, voy a cruzar tormentas yo no me doy por vencido.

¡Viviré!

Esforzándome hasta el final, porque no perderé algo que es preciado para mí.

Una voz interna me dice que no tema, siempre…. Siempre puedo sentirla junto a ti.

Cruzando las barreras que detienen mi andar, sé que poder llegar hasta el final.

¡Vamos ya!

¡Esta historia acaba de empezar!

¡Voy a cruzar tormentas yo no me doy por vencido!

¡Un cielo!

¡Lleno de deseos y sueños! ¡Me está esperando llegar a un mañana mejor!

¡Creyendo que sé que lo conseguiré!

(Opening 13 de one piece, "One day")

En Ponyville, más precisamente en el gremio de Heavy storm, se llevaba a cabo una gran celebración, hoy era el festival de Heavy storm. Toda la ciudad fue invitada, los jardines del castillo estaban rebosantes de potrillos jugando y adultos contándose cosas comunes y anécdotas de viejos tiempos.

Altaír, el minotauro rojo de la gran espada, estaba frente a un grupo de niños de diversas razas (grifos, potros, cebras, etc) contando una de sus increíbles aventuras.

-Y ahí estaba yo, a merced de 3 monstruosos trolls, estaban muy ocupados discutiendo como nos cocinarían: si ponernos en un asador o sentarse en nosotros uno por uno para convertirnos en jalea –.

Una niña dio un suspiro de asombro ante la mención de "Convertirnos en jalea".

-Tardaron tanto tiempo discutiendo los cómos y los porqués que los rayos del sol aparecieron sobre los árboles y ¡Pum! ¡Se convirtieron en rocas! – dijo mientras los pequeños se asombraban.

Atenea y Afrodita estaban encendiendo fuegos mágicos que tomaban formas de mariposas mientras que los niños se divertían tratando de atraparlas.

-Jajajaja, amo esta fiesta – dijo Atenea.

-Sí, ojala fue más de una vez al año – rio su hermana Afrodita.

En la barra que se encargaba de servir licores estaba Skyla algo agitada acompañada de Crimson quien la miraba preocupado – cariño, tranquila, todo está bien, trata de relajarte –.

-¿Qué todo está bien? Tire a ese poni por la ventana – dijo ella agitada.

-La policía estuvo de acuerdo con que fue legítima defensa, tranquila –.

-Sí, lo sé, estaría más tranquila de no ser porque…. – Skyla se quedó cortada.

-¿Qué? – dijo Crimson intrigado.

-Emm, nada – dijo ella algo nerviosa, aún recuerda ese rostro que vio en el momento que asesino a ese poni.

Draco estaba junto con Nero disfrutando del espectáculo – valla, buena fiesta hermano – dijo Draco animado.

-Jajaja, si, cada año es más grande – respondió Nero – aunque siempre tengo el presentimiento que la comida nunca va a alcanzar – dijo mirando a una mesa donde estaba Rud quien tragaba todo lo que tenía en frente sin parar y a la vez bebía de un barril de cerveza.

-Que delicada que es tu hija – dijo Draco riendo.

-¿Eso fue sarcasmo? – dijo Nero algo irritado pero luego los dos rieron.

-Como extrañaba esto – dijo Nero mirando a Draco nostalgia.

-Jeje, sí, yo también –.

En otro punto de la fiesta estaba Danna acompañada de Magic y sus abuelas, Magic y Wins disimulaban su seriedad por ser guaridas reales pero en el fondo la estaban pasando muy bien.

-Vamos, no sean tan amargadas y diviértanse – dijo Bee.

-Somos guardias querido, tenemos que mantener la seriedad – dijo Wins.

-Vamos, solo diviértanse y olviden todo eso del protocolo militar por una noche –.

-El abuelo tiene razón, ¡Diviértanse! – dijo Danna energética.

Las dos yeguas miraron con ternura a la potra y rieron – bueno, está bien – dijo Wins.

-Creo que un poco de diversión no hace daño – dijo Magic moon.

De pronto, Twilight subió al escenario que se había construido y hablo por el micrófono – damas y caballeros, niños y niñas de todas las razas y edades. Hoy en conmemoración al día de la fundación de gremio y el regreso de mi querido hijo, Draco – dijo señalándolo, algunos le sonrieron pues ya se habían acostumbrado a él y de hecho le habían tomado cariño al ver que era alguien muy simpático, sin embargo muchos, principalmente civiles sin relación con el gremio, lo miraban con desconfianza e incluso con odio – yo y los hijos de los miembros del gremio hemos preparado una obra de teatro, espero que la disfruten – dijo Twilight ubicándose a una esquina y preparándose para tomar el papel de narradora.

-Hace 100 años, una brutal guerra asolo nuestro reino, pero hubo unos valientes guerreros que se resistieron y marcaron la diferencia, ellos fueron ¡El Heavy storm! – dijo ella al momento en que una luz iluminaba a un grupo de niños; eran un lobo interpretando a Blade, una potra pegaso con sus alas tapadas interpretando a Alexis, un unicornio negro interpretando a Girion, un poni pegaso gris interpretando a Nero, un pegaso rojo como Crimson, un unicornio blanco disfrazado interpretando a Kaosu, un unicornio blanco interpretando a Shining Armor y una potra terrestre rosa interpretando a Skyla.

La obra transcurrió contando los hechos narrados en "hermanos de sangre" de forma resumida y apto para niños, no tardo más de una hora y media en llegar al clímax de la batalla final, donde Shotting estaba a punto de vencer a Nero.

-Ahora veras Nero Sparkle, te derrotare y forjare un mundo nuevo, donde la justicia se cumpla – dijo el potro disfrazado de Kirin.

Luna miro a el potro y sintió algo mal en su corazón, Girion supo lo que le pasaba y supuso que lo mejor era sacarla de ahí, lo cual hiso.

-¡Deja a mi hermano! – grito un potro disfrazado de Draco.

-Y por fin, luego de tanto, los dos hermanos gemelos pelearon juntos – dijo Twilight mientras la batalla contra Shotting era representada – y al final, no fue su poder lo que derroto a Shotting, sino el plan que idearon para hacerlo malgastar su poder y que él se derrote a si mismo –.

El que interpretaba a Shotting se esconde y sale un dragón interpretando a Shotting en su forma liberada.

-El poderoso Shotting star ataco con todo su poder pero los dos hermanos lograron resistir y lograron por fin vencerlo –.

Los potros logran derrotar al dragón.

-Una vez terminada la guerra, el hermano mayor, Draco Sparkle, lleno de culpa decidió autocastigarse pidiendo una condena por todo lo que hiso la cual acaba de ser finalizada – dijo ella con alegría en sus palabras.

El telón se cierra y al abrirse todo el elenco estaba parado y dando reverencia al público el cual los vitoreaba, en especial los padres quienes habían tomado fotos y filmado.

En las afueras del castillo, Luna estaba mirando las estrellas junto a Girion – tranquila querida –.

-Espero que el tártaro tenga piedad de su alma – dijo ella derramando lágrimas.

-Tranquila, todo está bien – dijo el sin saber bien como responder.

-¿Crees que cuando mi vida acabe pueda volver a verlo? –.

Girion se quedó algo cortado, no tenía bien claro cómo funcionaban las cosas en el otro lado – eh, creo que así será querida, estoy seguro de que podrás verlo –.

Luna reposo su cabeza en el hombro de Girion y miro la luna – han pasado ya 90 años, ¿crees que Kaosu vuelva algún dia? – dijo ella extrañando a su sobrino.

-Tranquila, estoy seguro de que lo volveremos a ver algún día – dijo desconociendo la terrible verdad.

Dentro del castillo.

Draco tenía miedo de que Danna ahora que había visto en la mayor parte de la historia su padre había sido un villano lo viera con miedo, pero fue lo contrario, el hecho de que se redimiera al final y enfrentara su castigo solo hizo que la potra lo admirara más, cosa que disgusto mucho a Magic moon quien todavía sentida odio contra Draco, sin embargo, ver a Danna admirando tanto a Draco le daba ternura. Y no solo fue su hija, muchos niños se le acercaron diciendo que él era genial y todo tipo cosas que daban énfasis en la admiración que le sentían, casi todas destinadas al valor que tubo al enfrentar sus pésimos errores.

Skyla miraba a Draco desde la barra y sentía odio, todo lo que hizo y ahora lo vitoreaban los niños – vamos, tienes que matarlo – se escuchó.

Skyla respiro y dio media vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con la viva imagen de su madre biológica, Cadence.

-Tienes que matarlo hija mía – dijo ella con voz maternal.

-Mi madre se llama Trixie – dijo Skyla levantándose y alejándose pero se dio cuenta de que el ojo le sangraba, por lo que se fue a los baños lo más rápido que pudo.

-Oye Draco – dijo Nero.

Draco volteo y vio a su hermano y vio que cargaba dos objetos cubiertos por una manta.

-¿quieres jugar un rato? – dijo revelando que uno era el ninjato de Draco.

Draco lo reconoció y lo tomo con nostalgia pero trago saliva – ¿Qué quieres hacer Nero? – dijo el intrigado.

-Vamos – dijo el riendo – un duelo amistoso, como cuando éramos niños y jugábamos a One piece, tú eras Roronoa Zoro y yo Dracule Mihawk – dijo Nero riendo.

-Sigues siendo un inmaduro hermano – dijo Draco riendo – ok, será divertido –.

Los dos hermanos se pusieron en medio y Nero llamo la atención de todos - ¡Primero que nada antes que todo o primero que todo y antes que nada, muy buenas noches para todas y todos! ¡Mi hermano y yo vamos a pedirles un minuto de su atención para hacer una pequeña exhibición! ¿Eso fue una rima? – dijo el mientras todos reían – bueno si les gusta la exhibición pueden tirar flores y si no les gusta pueden tirarnos tomates y lechugas que vienen muy bien para la ensalada y puchero – todos vuelven a reír - ¿listo hermanito? –.

-Listo –.

Los dos se miran sonriendo y toman sus respectivas empuñaduras para dar un sorprendente y rápido choque de espadas que resonó por todo el castillo.

Twilight se asustó al ver esto pero al verlo bien se quedó tranquila y sonrió – abuela – dijo Andy – creí que no te gustaba verlos pelear –.

-Míralos bien Andy – dijo ella – están sonriendo –.

Nero da un corte horizontal y Draco clava su ninjato en el piso y es equilibra sobre él, en ambos hermanos había una gran sonrisa, era claro que se estaban divirtiendo.

Twilight dejó caer una lagrima de nostalgia – me recuerda a cuando eran niños – dijo ella.

Flashback.

Twilight entra con una bandeja con sándwiches (comprados) a la habitación de sus hijos que en ese momento tenían 4 años. Al entrar encontró a Draco sosteniendo tres espadas de juguete, dos con los cascos y una con la boca (Shisui, Sandai y Wado) mientras chocaba espadas con Nero quien estaba sosteniendo una gran espada de juguete (Kokuto yuru) y Spike vestido con un uniforme de réferi y un silbato.

-¿A que están jugando? – dijo Twilight extrañada.

-A One piece – dijo Nero, Draco balbuceó algo pero tenía a Wado ichinonji en la boca (una de plástico).

-Y yo tomo los puntos – dijo Spike – hasta ahora Nero gana por 10 puntos contra 0 – dijo anotando en una pizarra.

Twilight solo rio – les traje unos sándwiches pequeños piratitas – dijo ella. Los tres se miraron con algo de miedo – los compre, no los hice – dijo fastidiada.

-Ahh – dijeron corriendo para tomar la merienda.

Fin flashback.

Twilight deja caer lágrimas de felicidad – como quisiera que esos días hubieran durado más –.

Draco y Nero continuaban riendo mientras golpeaban sus espadas.

Mientras tanto, en las afueras de Ponyville.

Vemos a Susanoo y a Delta en su forma de fénix, el dragón negro cargaba una jaula donde estaban Alpha y Omega muy mal heridos.

-Por fin llego el día – dijo Delta ansioso.

En el imperio de cristal.

En el ministerio de defensa, Shining Armor segundo estaba junto con los demás líderes militares que apoyaban el golpe – bien, comencemos – dijo emitiendo la operación valquiria para engañar al ejército.

Fin cap 10.

Final de la saga "Calma"


	11. Chapter 11

"El reinado del fénix"

Saga: "Guerra total"

Capítulo 11: El tercer fénix.

Opening.

En el imperio de cristal, en una casa bastante lujosa, se encontraba un viejo poni de crines canosas, de pelaje verde claro y ojos marrones, con una cutiemark en forma de torre de ajedrez. El poni se encontraba durmiendo en su cama cuando su habitación es irrumpida por soldados imperiales que lo sacas muy bruscamente de la cama.

-¡¿Q..que es esto?! – dijo indignado mientras los soldados lo esposaban.

-General MacArthur esta arrestado por traición a la corona – dijo uno de los soldados.

-¡¿Pero que diablos dicen?! – dijo confundido.

Afuera de la casa.

Un poni pegaso de mediana edad de color blanco con crines rojas y ojos azules que poseía una armadura decorada mostrando tener un rango elevado.

-Capitán, ya capturamos a otros 3 oficiales traidores a la corona – dijo un soldado (este se cómo cualquier guardia de cristal ya mostrado en la serie).

El capitán se mostró dudoso y respondió – bien hecho soldado –.

-¿Tiene dudas señor? – dijo el soldado.

El capitán lo mira seriamente – es que estas órdenes son extrañas, casi parece…. -.

-¿Un golpe de estado? – pregunto el soldado.

-Sí, justamente eso – dijo el lleno de dudas.

-¿Y de qué lado se supone que estamos? –.

-Para cuando todo termine más nos vale estar en el bando ganador – dijo el poni – ve con tu familia, en estas circunstancias no sabemos que rayos puede pasar, hijo –.

-Sí señor, gracias – dijo el haciendo un saludo militar y retirándose.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto – dijo el militar viendo como el joven soldado se marchaba.

En el palacio.

Shining armor avanzo hasta la sala del trono y contemplo el hermoso trono de cristal – siempre quise sentarme aquí – dijo el mientras se ponía comodo – el imperio es mío –.

En Ponyville.

Nero y Draco continuaban su duelo, Nero atacaba con cortes múltiples mientras que Draco bloqueaba y aprovechaba su superioridad en cuanto a agilidad para atacar desde más lados pero Nero estaba atento lo bloquea con facilidad.

-Nada mal, no te has oxidado – dijo Nero riendo.

-Jeje, tu tampoco – dijo el rompiendo la defensa - ¿tienes algo que decir? –.

-Te cortare en pedazos tonto – dijo en tono dramático mirando a los niños.

Draco los mira y bufa – demasiada charla, deja que sea tu espada la que hable –.

-Eso are ¡Pero te advierto que su charla es violenta! – dijo dando un corte que Draco bloqueo.

-Jajaja, estocada – dijo dando una estocada con el ninjato.

Nero la bloquea y usa sus alas para subir a un poste – jaja, tu peleas como mi hija – dijo Nero.

Rud estaba bebiendo un barril de cerveza cuando escucha lo que dijo su padre - ¡Oye! ¡el otro día te gane! –.

-Jajaja, me han contado de ella, eso solo es un gran cumplido –.

-Miserable –.

-Desgraciado –.

Draco y Nero se atacaban a muy corta distancia hasta el punto en el que Nero resbalo y su katana salió volando y Draco la atrapo, quedando Nero en el suelo y su hermano victorioso con las dos espadas.

-Bueno, esto es un empate – dijo Nero,

-¡¿Qué?! – dijo Draco y todos se echaron a reír.

-Que patético – se escuchó proveniente de una voz profunda.

Todos se callaron y miraron hacia la entrada de los jardines, donde vieron a un dragón cubierto por una túnica.

-Oiga no sé qué hace aquí, pero no puede interrumpir la celebración – dijo Altaír encarándolo.

-No estorbes – dijo el mandando a volar al minotauro con un dedo.

-¡Altaír! – dijo Nero al momento en que Draco le devolvía su espada.

-Draco y Nero Sparkle, hijos de Twilight Sparkle y Shotting Star, hijastros de Flash sentry…. Y hermanos de Spike Sparkle –.

-No menciones ese nombre – dijo Nero con ira.

-No somos hijos de ese bastardo – dijo Draco.

-Te recomiendo que te vayas – dijo Crimson acompañado por Girion.

-Emperador Crimson star y Príncipe Girion, que honor – dijo el con indiferencia mientras que Crimson comenzaba a manifestar leves llamas y Girion hielo.

-Te lo advertimos, largo – dijo Girion.

-¿Por qué? – El dragón da un rápido giro y dos bolas de fuego negro golpean a Girion y a Crimson haciéndolos estrellarse contra una mesa de alientos.

-¡Papa! – gritaron las niñas corriendo a ver a su padre.

-¡Girion! – dijo Luna yendo hacia su amado.

Tanto Crimson como Girion estaban chillando de dolor mientras unas leves llamas de fuego negro los quemaban levemente, pero se sentía mucho más doloroso de lo que parecía.

-No aguantan nada – dijo Susanoo chaqueando sus garras y haciendo desaparecer el fuego negro.

-Ese fuego….. – dijo Draco con horror.

-Si Draco Sparkle, es el mismo fuego que tú me copiaste hace 100 años –.

-¿Qué? Yo nunca te he visto – dijo Draco.

-Pero Alpha y Omega si me conocen –.

Los gemelos se miraron entre si temerosos - ¿Qué sabes de ellos? – dijo Nero desafiante.

-Esto – dijo el mientras sacaba la jaula donde estaban ambos fénix sumamente lastimados.

-Alpha….. –.

-Omega….. –.

Ninguno de los dos lo creía, sus compañeros, casi muertos y en una jaula.

-¡Déjalos! – dijo Skyla.

Susanoo volteo – valla, Skyla, la más poderosa de Heavy storm en la actualidad – dijo Susanoo con calma – y ex princesa del imperio de cristal –.

-¿A qué te refieres con Ex? –.

-¿No lo sabes ya? En este momento tu querido sobrino Shining Armor segundo, mi aliado, está tomando el control del imperio mediante un golpe de estado – todos se sorprenden ante la noticia.

-Imposible – dijo Crimson adolorido.

-Créanlo, desconozco sus motivos pero es la realidad –.

-Mientes – dijo Skyla.

-No lo hago princesa – dijo Susanoo – tu imperio ya no es tuyo, al igual que amigo Kaosu, tu control sobre el trono del imperio ya no existe –.

-¿Kaosu? – dijo Luna.

-Si Luna – dijo mientras de su tunca la saco, la cabeza de Kaosu degollada.

Luna casi se muere de un infarto, su querido sobrino, ahora estaba claro que había sido de él.

-Quédatela si quieres – dijo tirando la cabeza a los pies de una Luna que no tardo en desmayarse y ser atrapada por Girion quien veía con horror la cabeza de su ex alumno.

-Desgraciado – dijo Skyla - ¡Te mueres aquí! – grito entrando en modo Kirin y lanzándose como un rayo contra Susanoo pero este la paro con una garra tomándola del cuello – eres fuerte a comparación de los demás miembros pero conmigo no tienes oportunidad – dijo al momento de estrellar fuertemente a Skyla contra el suelo y generar un pequeño cráter y luego arrojar a una inconsciente Skyla contra Crimson y sus hijas, quienes fueron a socorrerla.

Susanoo presto su atención a Draco y Nero – ya no hay interrupciones – dijo abriendo la jaula y arrojando a los fénix a los pies de sus amos.

Draco y Nero soltaron las espadas y corrieron a ver a sus compañeros, al verlos quisieron abrasarlos pero cuando vieron su deplorable estado de cerca solo sintieron ira.

-Alpha…. – dijo Draco horrorizado.

-Perdon… no soy tan fuerte como lo eras tú –.

-Omega…. – ella no le respondió a Nero solo temblaba de miedo mientras se acurrucaba temblorosa en sus brazos. - ¿Qué te pasa? – Dijo Nero - ¡¿Qué le hiciste?! –.

-El no hiso nada, yo si – dijo Delta postrándose en el hombro de Susanoo.

-Un fénix…. – dijo Draco.

-¿Negro? – Dijo Nero – como hace 100 años –.

Delta rio – no, hace 100 años fue mi hermanito Alpha que me copio el color, yo soy Delta, el portador real del fuego negro, destructor de almas – dijo el fénix.

Nero se paró – oye, pajarraco –.

-¿Cómo de dijiste mocoso? – dijo enojado.

-¿Dijiste que tú le hiciste esto? – dijo mirando a su amiga.

-Si jeje, su culo era muy estrecho – con esa palabra la ira de Nero estallo.

Omega brillo y en menos de 1 segundo Susanoo estaba bloqueando un ataque de Nero con su shikai activo, pero este estaba en un estado muy decadente debido al pobre estado de Omega.

-No controlas tu ira – dijo Susanoo.

Nero reacciono y vio que estaba lastimando más a Omega por lo que se alejó y desactivo el Shikai lo más rápido que pudo.

-Perdón, fue un reflejo – dijo Nero a su fénix.

-N… no hay problema – dijo ella adolorida.

-¿Quién eres? – dijo Draco.

Susanoo lo miro a los ojos - ¿ni siquiera me reconoces? – Camino lentamente – a tu propio hermano –.

-¿Qué? – dijo Draco confundido.

-Seguramente, Twilight, tú me vas a reconocer – dijo el dragón mirando a Twilight, la cual estaba junto a Luna - ¿Reconoces a tu hijo? –.

-¿Qué? – dijo ella sin entender.

Susanoo alzo la garra y Twilight voló hacia el para ser tomada por el cuello - ¿no me reconoces? Pues te daré una ayuda pues yo….. Fue tu asistente número 1 –.

La sorpresa se mostró en los ojos de Twilight, esos enormes ojos morados, en ellos lo vio – ¿Spike? – dijo ella incrédula.

-Mi nombre no es Spike – dijo arrojándola contra sus hijos, los cuales la atraparon con su magia – mi nombre es Susanoo, pero en un momento de la historia me llamaste por ese nombre y me viste con esta apariencia – dijo el disminuyendo su tamaño y cambiando de color hasta ser el dragón bebe morado y verde.

-¿Spike? – dijo ella incrédula.

-¡¿Cómo te atrevez..?! – dijo Draco.

-¡A PROFANARLO! – gritaron los dos.

-¿No me creen? Pues que lastima porque es la verdad, yo soy Spike. La reacción que tienen es la misma que tubo Alexis cuando me encargue de ella – dijo Susanoo.

Nero abrió los ojos con ira - ¿Qué…. Has dicho? –.

-Esa noche Nero, fui yo quien la mato, fui yo quien mato a tu esposa y habrías sido tú de no ser porque no fuiste lo suficientemente caballeroso como para ir a la tienda en su lugar o acompañarla – dijo Susanoo con un tono calmado pero con burla.

-Desgraciado….. Desgraciado ¡Desgraciado! – una columna de fuego azul surgió y Nero salió con su Shinigami activado.

-Por eso me llamas la atención Nero, te dejas llevar por tus emociones, inclusive olvidas el sufrimiento de los que tienes más cerca por ellas – dijo mientras la transformación se caía sola por lo lastimada que Omega estaba.

Nero vio a su fénix escupir sangre y cayó en que la estaba haciendo sufrir.

-Je, si no quieren creerme bueno, de igual manera soy su hermano, creo que sus fénix tiene cosas que aclararles – dijo él – estaré en el imperio de cristal – dijo dándose la vuelta – los veré luego – dijo extendiendo sus alas y tomando vuelo.

Twilight se levantó y lo miro alejarse – esos ojos…. Era el de verdad –.

En las afueras de Ponyville, el mismo encapuchado ve a Susanoo alejarse de la ciudad – se me volvió a adelantar – dijo el mientras seguía su camino hacia la ciudad – tengo que llegar con Draco y Nero –.

Fin cap 11.


	12. Chapter 12

"El reinado del fénix".

Saga: "Guerra total".

Capítulo 12: "Preparados" (dios cada día se me hace más difícil elegir títulos para los caps).

En el imperio de cristal, los últimos "traidores" estaban siendo arrestados, entre los soldados corrían rumores de un golpe de estado, pero se limitaban a seguir las órdenes debido a la incertidumbre que reinaba entre las filas.

En la sala del trono, vemos a Shining sentado en el trono acompañado por sus generales, todos tenían un rostro lleno de preocupación.

-P…pero dijiste que te encargarías de ellos – dijo el con miedo en su voz.

-Sí, dije que me encargaría, no que los mataría – dijo Susanoo quien estaba mirándolo con un rostro inexpresivo con Delta en su hombro quien solo los miraba callado.

-¡Cuando dices "encárgate" uno se refiere normalmente a liquidar, matar o cualquier cosa que termine con sus vidas! –.

-Tranquilízate emperador, somos de palabra – dijo Delta.

-Mis tios y mis primas me van a matar, ¿Cómo quieres que unos soldaditos los paren? Ellos derrotaron a Shotting star, un demonio que…. –.

-Ellos no derrotaron a Shotting en realidad, mi padre lo hizo, le quito la mayoría de sus poderes en el último momento – dijo Susanoo.

-¿Qué? –.

-Sí, es que ya le había aburrido toda esa guerra y quería darles un tiempo de descanso y además nunca le agrado Shotting Star –.

-Ehhh, como digas – dijo sin estar del todo seguro – pero aun así ¿Cómo quieres que los paremos? –.

-Shining Armor, mi padre ya había planeado todo – dijo haciendo brillar su garra en un color purpura – y le digo que usted le cae muy bien como para abandonarlo – dijo poniendo su garra en la cabeza del unicornio mientras un gran brillo invadía toda la sala. Una vez todo se disipo se vio a Shining Armor, pero ahora su pelaje era de color purpura y su crin y ojos eran azul oscuro pero el cambio más notable era que ahora era un Kirin.

-Ahh – Shining se vio sus nuevas garras, y posteriormente noto su cola - ¿Q….que….? ¡¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste?! – dijo furioso.

-Te di la oportunidad de defenderte, ahora eres tan poderoso como lo fue Shining Armor en sus días de gloria – dijo Susanoo.

-Mi señor…. – dijo uno de los generales temeroso.

Shining lo miro con ira y lo tomo del cuello y en ese instante de su cuerpo salieron cientos de picas de cristal negro que terminaron matándolo.

Shining miro impactado lo que había hecho – si vas a ser el emperador de cristal necesitas ser digno – dijo Susanoo.

-Jeje, ahora eres un Kirin, la raza mortal más poderosa – dijo Delta.

Shining miro su garra y mientras sus generales lo miraban temerosos el comenzó a reír de una forma extraña y posteriormente a una forma sádica – ¿estos son los beneficios de trabajar contigo Susanoo? Me gusta – mira a sus generales y en ese momento los empala con picas de cristal negro que salieron del suelo y en ese momento ríe – jajaja, me encanta –.

-Ya no necesitas de un ejército para controlar la ciudad – dijo Susanoo.

Shining camina hasta el balcón y sonríe – no, pero siempre me gusto tener un ejército – levanto sus cascos - ¡Yo soy su soberano! – grito mientras todos los soldados caían al suelo gritando de dolor mientras que sus cuerpos se volvían cristal negro y al finalizar sus ojos brillaron en rojo.

-Jajajaja, Susanoo ¿Por qué no me dijiste esto antes? Nos habríamos ahorrado todo esto del golpe de estado jajajajaja – dijo eufórico.

-_Se corrompió más rápido de lo que esperábamos – _Le dijo Delta a Susanoo en su mente.

-_Él siempre fue un alma envidiosa llena de corrupción, por eso es que padre se interesa en el – _respondió Susanoo.

En Ponyville.

Nero había ordenado a todos los miembros del gremio que colaboraran con la guardia real para montar guardia en la ciudad y algunos grupos para investigar en los alrededores en busca de Susanoo. Por otro lado, Luna ordeno alerto a todo el ejército equestriano y de otras naciones, todas las tropas entraron en alerta máxima y comenzaron a movilizarse rápidamente.

En el bar del gremio Atenea y Artemisa estaban terminando de vendar a Omega y Alpha los cuales ya estaban algo más tranquilos y mejorando gracias a su magia curativa.

-¿Quién diablos era ese dragón? – dijo Girion mientras colocaba una bolsa de hielo en su pecho, lugar en el que lo toco el fuego negro de Delta.

-Creí que tú lo sabrías – dijo Crimson algo irritado - ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste que había otro fénix? –.

-Pues porque nunca lo supe, ni Artemisa me lo dijo –.

-Porque ella no lo sabía – dijo Alpha en brazos de Draco.

-Desde hace tiempo que sé que hay muchas cosas en las que Artemisa estaba equivocada – dijo Girion dolido.

-Creo que nos tiene que explicar un par de cosas – dijo Luna.

-Si… - dijo Omega levantándose pero solo se cayó, por lo que Nero la atrapo.

-Tranquila, no te sobre exijas – dijo Nero preocupado.

-Aun no logro comprender como activaste el Shikai y el Shinigami si supuestamente habíamos roto nuestros lazos con ellos – dijo Draco.

-Bueno, en si no debería poder – dijo Alpha – pero…. Aunque hayamos cortado nuestros lazos seguimos unidos por una cuerda muy fina, en si el hecho de habernos tocado hiso que esa delgada cuerda creciera enrómenle –.

Omega miro a Nero – nuestros lazos son más complejos de lo que parece – Nero la miro y no pudo evitar sentir culpa, siempre se había dejado llevar por las emociones pero en esta ocasión daño mucho a un ser querido.

-Bueno – dijo Skyla algo impaciente - ¿nos podrían explicar quién es ese dragón y ese fénix? –.

-Mama.. – dijeron las niñas por la brusca actuación de su madre.

Alpha se paró – el fénix es Delta, nuestro hermano mayor – dijo el – es una historia larga, que se nos prohibió contar – dijo él.

-Jeje, tu siempre fuiste alguien muy apegado a las reglas hermano – dijo Omega con una voz que detonaba que se estaba recuperando rápidamente – yo la contare – Alpha la miro y solo rio, su hermana siempre fue algo desatenta con las reglas.

Narrador Omega.

En un principio, antes de nosotros, antes de todo, los únicos seres vivos eran nuestro padre Odín y su hermano Acnologia, nadie sabe de donde nacieron ellos, solo sabemos que fueron los primeros en nacer del silencio. Un día, Odín tuvo una visión, un mundo lleno de criaturas pacíficas y amigables. Cuando le conto a su hermano ellos decidieron escribir una canción sobre esa hermosa visión, y ese canto creo la luna y el sol, más adelante ambos crearon más canciones y ellas al ser cantadas creaban inmensos prados y montañas.

Luego de milenios de cantos, los dos hermanos crearon un mundo hermoso y pacífico, pero con el tiempo ellos sintieron que algo faltaba, era un mundo muy grande para dos personas. Los dos hermanos se propusieron cantar más canciones, y con ellas las primeras criaturas nacieron. Acnologia creo una canción en los volcanes que dio origen a los primeros dragones, posteriormente cantaría esa misma canción en otros lugares del mundo dando origen a mas dragón de distintas clases. Odín también creo cantos, y con ellos surgieron los pegasos, unicornios y ponis terrestres, posteriormente creo a los grifos, minotauros, cebras, lémures, centauros y miles de criaturas más. Las razas que Odín creo prosperaron y formaron reinos, pero las razas que Acnologia creo, los dragones, no construyeron reinos, se dividieron en manadas según sus especies y se comportaban de manera agresiva con las demás criaturas.

Odín, preocupado por el comportamiento de los dragones, llamo a su hermano para crear juntos a dos nuevas razas, los alicornios y los kirin, los cuales poseían sorprendentes poderes mágicos que bastaron para repeler a cualquier dragón que quisiera atacar sin provocación. Los dragones de Acnologia se aislaron en las montañas y allí se quedaron por 2500 años, hasta que los hermosos tesoros de las demás razas los llamaron, Acnologia creo a los dragones con un hueco en el corazón, un hueco que se solo satisfacía el deseo de poseer. Una cruel guerra se desato entre los kirins y alicornios, heraldos de Odín y Acnologia, y los dragones. La sangre de infinidad de criaturas se derramo y por ello Odín pidió a su hermano crear una última canción, en esta canción vertieron todos sus deseos de paz y prosperidad y al terminarla esta dio vida a tres huevos. Ambos hermanos bautizaron estos huevos bajo tres nombres; Delta, Alpha y Omega. Años después, cuando una nueva batalla iba a librarse, nosotros tres intervenimos y logramos hacer que ambos bandos llegaran a una tregua, los dragones se quedarían en las montañas a cambio de un tributo de oro y plata, la paz había retornado. Pero Odín no creyó que esta sería la única vez que el caos se desataría, por ello nos llamó y nos nombró como los guardianes de la paz, cada 150.000 3 jóvenes puros de corazón alrededor del mundo serían elegidos para ser nuestros compañeros y preservar la paz.

Pasaron los milenios y Alpha y yo tuvimos a nuestros primeros portadores, pero Delta no, extrañamente el nunca recibió el llamado de su portador, nosotros nos preocupamos pues el comenzó a aislarse y a deprimirse.

No sabemos porque paso, pero un día, Delta cambio, se volvió un frio monstruo lleno de maldad. El huyo y no supimos nada de el hasta 3 semanas después cuando nuestro padre nos dijo que los dragones estaba atacando nuevamente y que Acnologia y Delta los lideraban.

Se desato una cruenta guerra que duro más de 2000 años y devasto todo el mundo como nunca se vio, muchas razas se extinguieron y las que sobrevivieron solo eran un vestigio de lo que fueron. Nuestro padre no vio ninguna otra solución, escribió una última canción y en ella estampo su propia alma, al ser cantada Acnologia y Delta fueron aprisionados en una prisión de oscuridad eterna de la que no tendrían ningún retorno posible. Antes de morir, nuestro padre borro todo recuerdo de ese hecho sobre los mortales y nos nombró a mí y a Alpha guardianes de la paz del mundo.

Fin narración Omega.

-Y esa es la historia – dijo ella.

Todos estaban bastante sorprendidos por el relato de la fénix - ¿ósea que este mundo se creó con canciones? – dijo Afrodita interesada.

-Si – dijo Alpha.

-Ok, fue una historia linda – dijo Skyla – pero eso no nos dice quién diablos es ese dragón –.

Omega y Alpha se miran el uno al toro – eso no lo sabemos – dijo Alpha – ni siquiera sabemos cómo diablos se liberaron de su prisión –.

-Lo único que sabemos es que ese desgraciado se hiso pasar por Spike – dijo Draco molesto.

-No – dijo Twilight – lo vi en sus ojos, él era Spike –.

-Mama – dijo Nero – no te quiero ofender pero ¿estas consiente de lo que dices? –.

-Lo vi en sus ojos Nero, es el –.

-Si en serio es el, Acnologia le hizo algo – dijo Omega.

-¿Ósea que ese "dios" robo el alma de nuestro hermano y lo uso como portador para ese fénix negro? –.

-Es una posibilidad – dijo Alpha – pero no es posible, se supone que Caronte es quién vigila las puertas del cielo y el infierno –.

-¿Quién? – dijo Luna.

-Caronte es una de las criaturas que creo nuestro padre, es algo así como un dios menor, su única labor es vigilar las puertas del cielo y del infierno – dijo Omega – el no deja que ningún alma quede sin pasar su respectiva puerta, no comprendo cómo es que Acnologia logro sacar el alma de Spike –.

-Hace 100 años Hera uso un hechizo para revivirlo – dijo Crimson.

-No, ese es solo un hechizo para poseer los cuerpos de los muertos con algunas de sus características emocionales, pero no revive el alma – dijo Alpha.

-Tenemos que averiguar cómo revivieron a Spike – dijo Nero.

-Él no lo revivió – se escuchó detrás de ellos, más precisamente en una esquina oscura.

Todos voltean y ven a un poni encapuchado.

-¿Quién eres? – dijo Luna.

-Soy quien los viene a ayudar, Caronte me envió – dijo el encapuchado.

-¿Qué Caronte te envió? ¿Ósea que él está al tanto de todo esto? – dijo Alpha.

-Si –.

-¿Quién eres extraño? – Dijo Nero – si estas de nuestro lado muestra la cara –.

El encapuchado lo vio y con un tono inexpresivo dijo – Hace tiempo que no nos vemos Nero – dijo Quitándose la capucha revelando a un poni de tierra blanco con crines negras y un mechón rojo con ojos rojos.

-¿te conozco? – dijo Nero confundido.

El extraño bufo manteniendo un rostro inexpresivo – peleamos una vez, en la cima del monte olimpo hace 100 inviernos –.

Nero abrió los ojos al recordar – un segundo – lo mira detenidamente - ¿Ul….Ulquiorra? –.

El poni lo vio y mostro una leve sonrisa.

-Si…. Así me decían hace tiempo, fue el nombre que Hera me puso – lo mira a los ojos – pero ahora puedes llamarme por el nombre que mis verdaderos padres me dieron, dime Temístocles –.

Fin cap 12.

**Cap extra, el tag del game, Eyedragon.**

**Muy bien, tenía muchas ganas de hacer esto asique porque no. **

**Para los que no lo sepan este es un cuestionario hecho a gamers, nadie me nomino pero el verlo parecía divertido y quiero intentarlo. **

**¿Desde qué edad comenzaste a jugar videojuegos? **

**Desde los 5 años.**

**¿Cuál fue tu primera consola?**

**Una playstation 1, en realidad era de mi hermano pero rápidamente pasó a mí.**

**¿Cuál fue el primer videojuego que te compraste?**

**Con primer videojuego calculo que es el primero que fui a comprarme, en ese caso sería Harry potter 3 para la playstation 2.**

**Si solo pudieses tener una consola, ¿Cuál elegirías?**

**Mi Xbox 360, principalmente porque esta chipiada y puedo comprar juegos por solo 40 pesos, no me quejo.**

**¿A qué juegos estás jugando actualmente? **

**Asassins creed 3, Shadow of mordor, Front missión evoluved, Medieval 2 total war y Skyrim.**

**¿Qué videojuego te ha costado más terminar?**

**Creo ese fue el Asassins creed 1, no porque sea difícil sino que porque al principio me aburrió pero tome fuerzas en terminarlo y actualmente es de mis juegos preferidos. **

**¿Qué videojuego no has logrado terminar y porque?**

**Veamos, tengo MILES de juego que no eh terminado, principalmente porque me aburrieron antes de poder hacerlo y sus historias tampoco me incitaban a seguir jugando, ejemplo: Vanquish.**

**¿Qué videojuego es el que más veces has jugado? **

**Estaria entre Supreme commander 2 y Call of duty 5 word at war, me encanta matar nazis usando tropas rusas, simplemente no puedo parar de jugarlo. **

**¿Qué videojuego es el que más horas le has dedicado? **

**Assasins creed 3, no porque me guste, en si nunca va a ser el mejor assasins creed y no me gusta cómo se maneja la historia del juego, pero la revolución americana es uno de mis hechos históricos preferidos y adoro poder vivirla atraves de Connor en el juego. **

**¿Cuál es tu videojuego favorito?**

**DmC devil may cry, su historia es genial y ¡Peleas con un bebe demonio que sigue en el útero de su madre! ¡¿Quién no quiere un juego así de bizarro?!**

**¿Cuál es tu videojuego de terror favorito?**

**Outlast, no lo jugado pero con los gameplays me basta.**

**¿Cuál es tu saga favorita?**

**Tengo 4 preferidas: Assasins creed, Gears of war, Halo y Devil may cry.**

**Según tu: Top 3 personajes masculinos y top 3 femeninos. **

**Top 3 masculinos: Master chief, Ezio y Dante.**

**Top 3 femeninos: Anya de Gears of war, Kat de DmC y Bayonetta del juego….. Bayonetta.**

**¿Cuál es tu villano favorito?**

**¡Vaas de Far cry 3!**

**Si pudieras vivir en un videojuego ¿Cual seria y quien serias? **

**En el mundo de DmC para ser Dante o en Assasins creed para ser Ezio.**

**¿Cuál es tu película o libro favorito basado en un videojuego?**

**No he leído libro basados en videojuegos todavía por lo que responderé con mi libro favorito que tenga adaptación a videojuego, todos los del señor de los anillos.**

**En cuanto a Peliculas…. Halo 4 forward unto dawn, no es la mejor pero de las pocas que yo pude ver es la que más me gusto. **

**¿Qué videojuego le gusta a todo el mundo y a ti no?**

**Casi todos los GTA, todos los fifa y todos los Pro evolution soccer.**

**¿Qué genero te gusta más y cual menos? **

**Los que más me gustan son los de shotters y los que menos me gustan….. Deportes.**

**¿A que le das mas importancia a la hora de comprar un juego?**

**Que sea entretenido.**

**Bien, eso es el tag de gamer, supuestamente ahora tengo que nominar a un amigo para que lo haga y elijo a Silverwolf850, te deseo suerte amigo. **


	13. Chapter 13

"La saga del fénix".

Saga: "Guerra total".

Capítulo 13: Revelaciones.

Todos miraban incrédulos hacia el antiguo lider de los blancos, los ponis más poderosos al servicio de la difunta Hera.

-¿Ul.. quiorra? – Dijo Nero, pero luego de un solo golpe le dio un gran abrazo – Jajajaja, que alegría verte –.

Crimson y Girion lo miraban con una burbuja estilo anime en sus cabezas – ¿si recuerda todo lo que pasamos por culpa de el verdad? – dijo Crimson.

-Estamos hablando de Nero, con el todo es olvidar y perdonar, salgo algunas excepciones – respondió el alicornio negro.

Nero soltó al poni blanco y este le sonrió – ese no es mi nombre Nero Sparkle, mi verdadero nombre es Temístocles –.

-Claro –.

-Un segundo – dijo Draco - ¿Dijiste Ulquiorra? ¿el mismo que fue el blanco 1 de Hera? –.

-El mismo que te pego la divina paliza de tu vida en 13 segundos – dijo el con una risa.

-¡Aaah! ¡¿Acabas de hacer un chiste?! – dijo Nero asombrado.

-Jeje, he cambiado mucho estos 100 años y eh aprendido a sonreír –.

-Jeje, pues me alegra mucho – dijo Nero.

-¡Nero! – Dijo Skyla - ¿acaso te das cuenta de lo que haces? ¡Estas sociabilizando con el que secuestro y maltrato a tu propia madre! –.

-Sí, lo sé – dijo Nero – pero hace 100 años que lo perdone –.

-¡Oye tu! – le dijo Skyla a Draco – ¿no le vas a decir nada? – dijo enojada.

-Francamente después de todo, no creo ser el mejor para hablar – dijo el avergonzado.

Skyla gruño y Temístocles noto algo raro en sus ojos.

-Oye – dijo Omega.

-Fénix Omega – dijo Ulquiorra – ¿Qué se le ofrece? –.

-Sabes cómo es que estas vivo, te vimos morir –.

-Si – respondió – Hera tomo todo el poder que mi alma tenia. Sentí como el peso de planetas enteros me aplastaban, un dolor indescriptible, pero no fue mi fin. Deporte en un extraño desierto lleno de sombras y lo único que había eran dos puertas gigantes y un extraño ser vigilándolas. Me le acerque y el me miro y me dijo que yo y mis hermanos tendríamos que pasar por la puerta negra y recibir nuestro castigo eterno en las llamas del infierno, pero también me dijo que si le hacía un favor y me quedaba 100 años en ese limbo perdonaría a mis hermanos y los dejaría pasar por la puerta blanca y ascender a las praderas de paz y armonía. Les dio el perdón a mis hermanos y yo me que 100 años en ese limbo, aprendiendo de mis errores y volviéndome un mejor ser –.

-Caronte – dijo Alpha sorprendido – ¿Caronte te dio ese trato? –.

-Si – respondió.

-Caronte no acostumbra hacer esa clase de cosas – dijo Omega.

-A ver, ¿Quién o qué es Caronte? – dijo Twilight.

Omega la mira y respondió – es un dios ancestral y decrepito, cuida las puertas del cielo y el infierno en el limbo, nuestro padre confió en su juicio para ello – dijo para luego mirar al poni blanco – lo que me sorprende es que haya hacho un trato con una lagartija como tú – dijo enojada.

-Estas resentida, Omega, por todo lo que hice y no voy a perder el tiempo tratando de disculparme pues el tiempo es un lujo que no tenemos. En estos momentos Acnologia se prepara para salir –.

-¡¿Qué?! – dijeron Omega y Alpha.

-La prisión donde Odín encerró a Acnologia y a Delta no fue efectiva del todo, el dragón negro no podía salir pero conservaba algo de influencia sobre el mundo mortal –.

-¿Qué? – dijo Alpha consternado.

-Sí, desde hace milenios que él supo que esa prisión un día se debilitaría y por ello decidió esperar hasta que el aburrimiento lo arto, y por ello guio a Hera –.

-Espera, ¿Hera? ¿a qué te refieres? – dijo Girion.

-¿No se han preguntado de donde surgió ese repentino cambio que convirtió a Hera de una benevolente reina a una desgraciada? Acnologia jugo con su mente y se la lavo, lo mismo que el rey Hades, Shotting Star todos esos fueron sus influencias para divertirlo y así hacer más placentera su espera por salir. Ahora mismo su prisión está al límite, tanto que Susanoo y Delta pueden salir a libertad pero él no –.

-Espera… me estás diciendo que…. Lo que ocurrió hace 100 años – dijo Luna – ¿fue él? –.

-Si – mira a Girion – ¿nunca te has preguntado porque el juicio de Artemisa fallo en sus últimos años? ¿Por qué sus predicciones ya no eran de todo ciertas? ¿Por qué esa profecía no se cumplió del todo? –.

-¿Qué…? –.

-Acnologia creo esa profecía falas para que ella se lo creyera y facilitara su juego –.

Girion en ese momento sintió que le cayó una piedra en su corazón - ¿me estas mintiendo? –.

-No, tu maestra fue manipulada por Acnologia, todo para su diversión –.

Girion se agarró la cabeza, Luna quiso decirle algo pero no sabía que palabras usar por lo que solo se limitó a abrasarlo con su ala.

-Y eso no es todo – mira a los dos gemelos – ustedes dos, no derrotaron a Shotting –.

-¿Qué? – dijeron.

-Acnologia le quito su poder para que lo mataran –.

-Osea que… – dijo Draco.

-Nunca le ganaron, de hecho ya estaban condenados –.

-Pero… ¿Por qué? – dijo Draco.

-Porque si ustedes perdían, los 100 años que le restaban de prisión habrían sido aburridos, estos 100 años solo se limitó a verlos y ver como sus vidas se reconstruían, solo para destruirlas ahora –.

-Eso ya no importa, tengo que llevarme a los dos fénix y a los dos portadores al limbo de inmediato –.

-¿Qué? – dijeron todos.

-No pueden pelear contra Delta y Susanoo, no con sus shinigamis a medias –.

-¿A medias? Los tenemos completos – dijo Draco.

-Hasta tú lo dijiste cuando peleamos – dijo Nero.

-La verdad es que eso creí, pero Caronte me dijo otra cosa, Delta descubrió otro poder oculto en los 3 fénix, el Shinigami bestia –.

-¿el qué? – dijo Alpha.

-Eso no existe –.

-Si existe – dijo Temístocles – esa es su verdadera forma, ¿no se pregunta cómo es que Delta se transformó en un dragón de hueso? Esa es su verdadera forma, y es hora de que ustedes conozcan la suya –.

-Entonces…. ¿vienes para llevarnos a los 4 con Caronte para que él nos ayude a liberar nuestro poder al máximo? – dijo Draco.

-Si – dijo Temístocles.

-No lo escuchen – dijo Skyla – debe ser un truco sucio –.

-No lo es mi señora –.

-¿Qué motivos tenemos para creerte además de que casi nos matas? – dijo Crimson.

Nero se adelantó – dime ¿podríamos ganar sin esos "shinigamis bestia"? –.

-No –.

Nero miro a Draco – ¿Qué dices? –.

-¿confías en el? – pregunto Draco.

-Si – dijo Nero.

-Entonces voy contigo – dijo sonriendo.

-¡Esperen! – Dijo Crimson - ¿se piensan ir con este… este….? –.

-Yo confió en el Crimson – dijo Nero – ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que confié en la persona equivocada? –.

-Yo podria responder a eso fácilmente – dijo Skyla mirando a Draco, el cual se avergonzó bastante.

-Pues yo tome mi decisión – dijo Nero firme - ¿vienes Draco? –.

-Si hermano – respondió.

-Supongo que no tenemos opción – dijo Alpha a Omega.

-Supongo que no – dijo ella riendo – es imposible hacer que Nero no haga estupideces – Nero rio por el comentario.

-Bien, nos vamos ahora, tenemos mucho trabajo por delante – dijo Temístocles.

-Espera – dijo Draco y mira a Twilight.

-¿Se van los dos otra vez? – dijo ella triste.

Los dos se miran y agachan la cabeza – perdón mama – dijeron.

-Pero esto es necesario – dijo Nero.

Twilight en ese momento sonrió – lo sé y estoy segura de que los dos aran su mayor esfuerzo, pero antes de irse, por favor, prométanme que traerán a Spike de vuelta, ver a los 3 juntos sería la mayor dicha de todas – dijo sonriendo.

Todos se miraron entre dudosos, hasta que – ¿lo notaste? – dijo Temístocles – Susanoo es en verdad Spike – dijo él.

-¿Qué? – dijo Crimson.

-¿entonces es verdad? – dijo Girion.

-Desgraciado – dijo Draco – ¿Cómo se atreve a perturbar el descanso de nuestro hermano? – dijo Draco mientras recordaba como ya habían perturbado el descanso de Spike en el pasado.

Temístocles iba a decir otra cosa pero – Lo sabía – dijo Twilight – mi pequeño dragón está vivo – dijo derramando lágrimas de felicidad – ahora tengo la esperanza de que mis tres muchachos estén juntos como cuando eran niños –.

Temístocles suspiro – ¿nos vamos? –.

Draco se acercó a Magic – al parecer me iré por un tiempo –.

-Sí, eso parece –.

-Cuida de Danna, ¿sí? Resistan lo que puedan hasta que logremos volver – dijo Draco.

-Descuida – dijo Girion – nosotros somos lo suficientemente fuertes como para aguantar sin ustedes –.

-Tengan cuidado – dijo Luna.

-Antes de irme, me despediré de mi hija – dijo caminando hacia la habitación donde Danna estaba dormida.

-¿Hija? – dijo Temístocles.

Nero le puso una pezuña en su hombro – larga historia –.

Draco subió al dormitorio de ella y vio que ella estaba plácidamente dormida, al no querer despertarla solo se limitó a besar su mejilla y cobijarla – duerme bien mi dulce princesa – dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Nero también se despidió de sus hijos, ellos se mostraron algo molestos cuando Nero dijo que Altaír se encargaría de manejar el gremio en su ausencia, dado a que los dos se consideraban capaces de hacerlo.

Todos se juntaron en la entrada del castillo, Draco y Nero tomaron sus espadas y varias provisiones para el viaje, pero Temístocles les dijo que no era necesario pues Caronte podía crear comida sin problemas.

-Bien, es hora de irnos – dijo Temistocles mientras sacaba de sus ropas una daga de hueso y se hacía un corte en el casco para finalmente dibujar un pentagrama en el suelo con su sangre – dentro del circulo – dijo mientras Draco y Nero y sus fénix se colocaban dentro y del pentagrama y este comenzó a emitir una luz roja y finalmente un brillo que los hizo desaparecer.

-Ya se han ido – dijo Luna.

Minutos más tarde, en el limbo.

El mismo pentagrama apareció y de él surgieron los 5 héroes. Draco y Nero con sus fénix en sus lomos avanzaron primero por el páramo desolado.

-¿Este es el limbo? – dijo Draco.

-Si – dijo Alpha – hacia milenios que no lo veía –.

-No ha cambiado nada – dijo Omega.

-Ni ustedes lo han hecho – dijo una voz de ultratumba. Todos voltean y ven dos grandes puertas, una blanca y una negra y en medio una extraña y alta figura bípeda jorobada tapada por una túnica negra, sus manos terminaban en unas afiladas garras de más de 10 cm de largo, de la capucha se podía ver una larga y puntiaguda nariz y finalmente de su gran joroba emergían varios cientos de espinas.

-Caronte, vieja serpiente – dijo Alpha.

-Alpha, Omega, han pasado muchos inviernos –.

-A nosotros también nos da gusto verte – dijo Omega.

-Bueno, veo que sus portadores actuales no se ven tan poderosos como me habías contado Temístocles –.

-Son más poderosos de lo que imaginas Caronte – dijo el aludido.

Nero antes que nada se acercó a la puerta del cielo y la toco con su casco.

-Nero, no está permitido que la toques – dijo Alpha.

-Tú y tus reglas – dijo Caronte en tono de fastidio mientras se acercaba a Nero – los que dejaron tu mundo hace 100 años están tras esta puerta, ninguno cruzo por la otra, salgo ese Shotting Star y sus hijos, no se podía hacer nada por ellos – dijo Caronte mientras Nero miraba el suelo – tu esposa, Alexis, está ahí, esperándote y apoyándote –.

Nero lo miro – después de cómo le falle –.

-Ella no lo ve así Nero –.

-Dime, de seguro tú lo sabes, ¿Quién fue? – Dijo Nero entre lágrimas - ¿Quién fue el desagraciado que la acorralo, la violo y la mato? ¡¿Quién?! –.

Caronte lo miro – Esa pregunta tiene una amarga respuesta y la tendrás a su debido tiempo – dijo mientras con su enorme garra hacia que Nero tome distancia para que el saque una llave y abra la puerta blanca – puede que esto te moleste Alpha –.

Alpha lo miro enojado - ¿vas a sacar un alma de las puertas? ¡No! No puedo permitirlo – dijo poniéndose en frente de Caronte – reconozco que llegamos hasta aquí rompiendo varias reglas, pero esto es demasiado –.

-Esa mentalidad tuya te limita fénix rojo – dijo una voz masculina del otro lado de la puerta.

Todos voltean al momento en que una figura luminosa salía de la puerta – amigos míos – dijo mirando a Draco y a Nero, los cuales se mostraron sorprendidos.

Caronte cerró la puerta – Él nos ayudara, uno de los chamanes más sabios de la historia de las tribus lobeznas – dijo Caronte.

-Hola, viejos amigos – dijo Blade.

Fin cap 14.

**Sorpresa! Blade ha vuelto! Me lo pensé y decidí que volver a ver a este personaje sería algo bueno, dado a que lo estaba dejando mucho de lado y si se preguntan porque Caronte no trajo también a Alexis, eso lo verán en el próximo capitulo. **


	14. Chapter 14

"La saga del fénix"

Saga: "Guerra total"

Capítulo 14: Pesares pasados.

-¿Blade? – dijo Nero incrédulo.

-Hola –.

-¡Blade! – grito corriendo y abrasándolo con fuerza.

Blade rio mientras correspondía el abraso de Nero – que bueno es verte otra vez – mira a Draco – a los dos, juntos otra vez –.

Draco se acercó al lobo con un rostro avergonzado – Bl…blade –.

Blade abraso al alicornio con fuerza – deja esa cara larga y abrasa a tu amigo –.

Draco dudaba por lo que había ocurrido en el pasado, pero al final correspondió el abraso con fuerza y felicidad – perdón, perdón por todo – dijo el dolido.

-Jeje, no hay nada que perdonar – dijo Blade para luego mirar a los fénix – valla, así que lo que me dijo Caronte era verdad. Alpha, Omega, un gusto volver a verlos –.

-Un gusto Blade, ahora vuelve por donde viniste. No puedes estar aquí – dijo en tono autoritario.

-Sí, si puede – dijo Caronte – te recuerdo que yo soy el que está a cargo de estas puertas –.

-Esta va contra las reglas Caronte – dijo el para luego pronunciar una palabras en un idioma inentendible.

Caronte miro al fénix y la atmosfera se volvió tétrica – no menciones las escrituras sagradas frente a mi Alpha, estuve presente cuando tu padre las escribió – la atmosfera tétrica desapareció – trato de salvarlos –.

-Más que salvarnos nos perjudicas –.

Caronte miro a Alpha y dos puntos color rojo sangre se alumbraron atraves de su capucha, al parecer eran sus ojos – te recuerdo que fue tu obsesión hacia las reglas lo que provocó la caída de Draco en la oscuridad, una de las peores calamidades de estos últimos 100 años –.

Alpha quería responder pero no dijo nada, solo agacho la cabeza avergonzado. Draco, por su parte, miro a su compañero algo confundido ¿Estaba diciendo que lo que le paso a él hace 100 años, cuando se fue a Reditum, fue culpa de Alpha?.

Caronte suspiro – mejor dejemos de buscar en el pasado, tenemos que apresurarnos – mira al lobo – Blade, eres el mejor chaman de las tribus licantropas, confió en que podrás ayudarme –.

-Claro Caronte – dijo el.

Blade se acercó a Nero – tengo algo para ti – de su cuello se quita un collar y se lo da a Nero – me lo pidió que te lo diera –.

Nero lo timo y vio que era un dije de metal que, al abrirse, mostraba una foto de él y Alexis cuando eran potrillos, justamente esa nightmare night donde el bailo con Alexis, un día antes de la llegada de los fénix y la muerte de Spike.

Nero se lo quedo mirando sorprendido y miro al lobo – ¿Cómo…? –.

-Alexis lo hizo a casco, cuando supo que yo te vería te lo hizo –.

Nero miro la imagen y noto que el dije estaba hermosamente decorado y estaba hecho de un metal extraño que nunca antes había visto.

-Metal espiritual, abunda en las praderas eternas – dijo Alpha enojado –¿sacaste un objeto del mundo espiritual y se lo entregas a un ser material? –.

-En sí, las cruces espirituales que usamos los lobos están de metal espiritual que hacemos con nuestras almas – dijo Blade – cálmese un poco mi señor Alpha, olvide las reglas –.

-¿Olvidar? – dijo refunfuñando.

-Blade…. – dijo Nero - ¿Por qué ella no vino también? –.

-No podía – dijo Caronte – solo pude sacar un alma, no tienes idea de la cantidad de poder que necesito para mantener la de Blade con nosotros, no puedo con dos –.

Nero escucho la respuesta y suspiro, luego miro el dije – ella… ¿no me odia? – Draco miro a su hermano sin comprender porque preguntaba eso.

-Tú no le fallaste Nero – dijo Blade – fuiste un esposo ejemplar con ella –.

-Si eso fuera verdad habría muerto yo y no ella –.

Blade suspiro – ella te ama Nero, y te esta esperanto –.

Nero miro el dije con melancolía y posteriormente se lo puso en el cuello.

-Bueno… - dijo Draco – Ulqu…. Temístocles, ¿nos dijiste algo de un "shinigami bestia"? –.

-Si – dijo el aludido – Caronte, ¿Por qué no se los explicas tú? Tienes talento para las historias –.

El aludido rio dentro de su capucha y acepto – el shinigami es la forma más perfecta entre los fénix y los portadores y existen dos niveles; el primero ya lo conocen, el shinigami guerrero, así es como se le llama y el segundo es el shinigami bestia o mejor conocido como "biju shinigami" –.

-Eso no existe – dijo Alpha – si existiera, Omega y yo lo sabríamos –.

-Alpha – dijo Omega - ¿me haces el favor de cerrar el pico? – dijo en tono amable y con una sonrisa, cosa que sorprendió a Alpha.

A Omega le hartaba mucho esa actitud de parte de su hermano, su terca y ciega fe hacia las reglas de su padre, comúnmente ellas le nublaban mucho la vista y difícilmente veía más allá de su pico.

-Si Alpha hace el favor de no interrumpir más, prosigo – dijo Caronte – ustedes en efecto no tienen conocimiento de esto, porque fue Delta quien lo descubrió. El biju shinigami es algo que ni siquiera su padre previo, es la evolución de ustedes y la revelación de su verdadera forma –.

-¿Evolución? ¿Verdadera forma? – dijo Omega.

-Si, como sabrán cada uno de ustedes representa algo; Alpha el sol, Omega la luna y Delta el eclipse. Acnologia ayudo a Delta a descubrirlo, su forma de dragón de huesos negros es su verdadera forma, para descubrirlo tuvo que esperar un eclipse total, que es cuando sus poderes están al máximo, la oscura luz del eclipse le permitió evolucionar. Para que ustedes también lo logren necesitan de esos astros –.

-¿Ósea que tenemos que esperar la luna llena? – dijo Omega.

-¿y nosotros que? – Dijo Draco – ¿un sol de media tarde? –.

Caronte rio – temo que es más complicado; Omega y Nero requieren una luna de plata, la luna más fría de todas y que solo aparece una vez cada 500 años y Alpha y tu requieren de un sol de luz, que solo ocurre una vez cada 1000 años y es cuando el sol irradia más calor –.

-Ósea que nos trajiste aquí para nada – dijo Alpha - ¿Cómo diablos quieres que ágamos eso si para que los astros estén en esas posiciones faltan siglos? –.

-Ahí es donde entro yo – dijo Blade – Caronte, necesita sal y mucha –.

Mientras tanto, en el mundo material, 1 dia tras la partida de los gemelos.

En una hermosa pradera, metal y fuego volaba mientras el suelo temblaba ante las pisadas de dos enormes ejércitos.

El tiempo avanzo y la guerra también, ahora los mosquetes y bayonetas estaban más presentes que las espadas, aunque estas seguían presentas enfundadas en las armaduras de los soldados para luchar en el cuerpo a cuerpo.

Los ponis de cristal oscuro avanzaban, pero lo curioso es que no tenían rifles, lo que confundía a la infantería equestriana.

El oficial de la tropa grito – ¡Alto! – Todos los soldados se detuvieron mientras los cristalinos seguían avanzando – ¡preparen! ¡Apunten! ¡Fuego! – el humo de los mosquetes se vio y las balas impactaron en los cristalinos destrozando a muchos pero a pesar de perder extremidades seguían avanzando sin pausa - ¡fuego! – Volvió a gritar mientras volvían a disparar sin conseguir pararlos – ¡Carga! – dijo sacando su espada y corriendo mientras todos cargaban. La potencia de la carga ecuestre hizo temblar a los ponis de cristal pero estos solo siguieron y una vez se entablo todo el combate este término y comenzó la masacre, la disciplina y las armas de los ecuestres no eran nada contra los ponis de cristal oscuro, los cuales no morían aunque les cortaran la cabeza y se las rompieran, solo dejaban de pelear una vez todo su cuerpo quedaba destrozado y se convertía en carne nuevamente.

A lo lejos, Shining, Delta y Susanoo presenciaban toda la masacre – sí que eres frio – dijo Susanoo.

-Je, estos tontos equestrianos casi hacen aburrida su derrota, casi – dijo enfatizando la última palabra mientras se divertía mientras todos los ecuestres eran violentamente masacrados. De pronto vio como la artillería comenzaba a dar de lleno en su ejército – campesinos – dijo con desprecio mientras varios pegasos de cristal negro cargaban contra los cañones arrasándolos por completo.

-Bien, fue divertido – dijo contemplando el campo lleno de muerte y masacre.

-¿vas a enviar tu ejercito hacia Canterlot? – pregunto Delta.

-Todavía no, quiero disfrutar esto. Voy a mandar a este solo ejército de 8000 tropas a Equestria y que se queden ahí resistiendo los intentos de los ecuestres por sacarlos, será divertido ver como las derrotas los desmoralizan –.

-¿y qué hay de tu familia? Ellos si derrotarían a tu ejército – dijo Susanoo.

-Conozco bien lo sentimentales que son, dudo mucho que mi tía quiera matar a sus ponis –.

-Que despreciable eres – dijo Delta riendo – me caes bien –.

-Je, ustedes también –.

En Ponyville.

Se veían a varios soldados corriendo y viniendo por las calles, fuera de la ciudad, estaban el resto de nuestro elenco reunido.

-Mientras Nero y Draco están fuera, nosotros mantendremos a raya a esos desgraciados – dijo Wins con su armadura y un mosquete al hombro.

-Nosotros también ayudaremos – dijo Crimson.

-Papa – dijo Afrodita parada junto a Afrodita – ten cuidado –.

-No se preocupen mis niñas preciosas, ustedes cuiden de su madre, desde que supo lo de Shining…. – dijo con pena.

Skyla quería mucho a Shining, no solo porque era la viva imagen de su amado padre, sino porque la madre de este, nieta de Shining primero, murió en el parto y el padre del pequeño le siguió en un accidente, con lo que Skyla fue quien lo amamanto y lo cuido, hasta lo había llegado a considerar un hijo. Ahora, con su traición, su corazón estaba roto, al principio se negó a creer que fuera verdad, pero cuando llego la noticia del golpe su corazón se rompió como un plato que cae sobre una piedra.

-Estamos listo – dijo Altaír a Wins – todo el gremio está listo para pelear –.

-Bien – dijo Magic – necesitaremos todos los soldados posibles –.

-En estas circunstancias no lo dudo – dijo el minotauro pero se dio cuenta de que había dos alicornios vestidos con armadura – ¡oigan! – dijo yendo hacia los hijos de Nero – Nero me pidió que no los dejara ir a ninguna batalla –.

-Todos van a pelear – dijo Rud.

-No nos avergüences dejándonos aquí – dijo Andy.

-Lo lamento, ustedes deben estar con su abuela para cuidarla – dijo Altaír autoritariamente.

Fue una discusión larga, pero al final, ambos volvieron resentidos a la ciudad.

Beekeeper estaba con la pequeña Danna en su lomo – pórtate bien con el abuelo – dijo Magic moon a su hijastra.

-Si mama – dijo ella triste – ¿pero porque tienes que irte? Tú y papa – dijo llorando.

-Hija… es que… hay señores muy malos y tu padre y yo tenemos que detenerlos – dijo ella sonriendo – tranquila, volveremos a estar juntos y jugaremos los tres a lo que quieras –.

-¿Lo prometes? – dijo la potra.

-Si – dijo sonriendo.

En el cementerio de Canterlot.

Vemos a Luna dejando unas flores en una tumba que se encontraba entre la de Celestia y Discord.

Aquí yace Kaosu, hijo del sol y del caos.

-Sobrino querido – dijo ella en lágrimas.

-Calma Luna – dijo Girion abrasándola.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que morir el también? – dijo llorando.

Girion solo la abraso mientras ella lloraba en su pecho.

-Quería verlo casarse, formar una familia y ser feliz – dijo llorando.

-Luna, sé que te sientes muy mal pero piensa que ahora él está con su madre y su padre, por fin su conciencia estará tranquila –.

Luna seguirá llorando a mares – ¿Por qué Girion? ¿Por qué todo en este mundo es muerte? –.

-No todo lo es cariño – dijo tocando el vientre de su esposa – pronto nacerán y te juro por las almas de tu familia que estos bebes crecerán felices –.

Luna lo miro – no quiero que ellos sufran también –.

Girion le acaricio la crin – te prometo, que no dejare que nada les pase a ellos ni a ti –.

Luna le sonrío y lo beso en los labios.

Volviendo al mundo espiritual.

Blade había hecho dos círculos de sal, luego se mordió la pata y, con dolor, coloco la herida abierta sobre la sal, esta se tornó plateado y posteriormente hizo lo mismo con el otro círculo y repitió el procesa, pero esta vez con la otra pata y el círculo se tornó color dorado. En ese momento, en el cielo se reflejaron una luna de plata y un sol de luz. La luna de plata parecía hecha de plata pura e irradiaba un brillo hermoso pero frio y el sol de luz era dorado como el oro mismo e irradiaba un calor intenso.

Blade miro a los gemelos – ¿por dónde comenzamos? –.

Fin cap 14.


	15. Chapter 15

"El reinado del fénix"

Saga: "Guerra total"

Capítulo 15: Pesares pasados parte 2.

En la granja de abejas de Beekeeper, es encontraba el en compañía de su nieta, ambos con trajes especiales para protegerse de las abejas.

-Abuelo, ¿de aquí es de donde sale la miel? – dijo la niña.

-Sí. Yo crio y protejo a las abejas y ellas a cambio me dejan tomar algo de su miel – dijo mientras extraía una placa donde se encontraba un panal lleno de abejas y con un mucho cuidado extraía la miel con un cuchillo y la depositaba en un frasco.

-¿tienes que hacer eso con todos los panales? –.

-Sí, el otro método es matar a todas las abejas y llevarme toda la miel de una sola pasada pero eso es malo, no se deben matar a las abejas –.

-¿Por qué no? Ellas pican, son malas – dijo la niña inocentemente.

El semental rio ante la inocencia y le sonrió – tu madre me hizo la misma pregunta en su momento, las abejas son las que cuidan las flores, son sus guardianas – dijo el mientras señalaba unas rozas – ellas no te atacaran si saben que eres su amigo – dijo mientras se quitaba la máscara del traje y las abejas se posaban sobre el pero no le picaban.

-¿Entonces son tus amigas? Pero, ¿Por qué usas ese traje si son tus amigas? –.

-Las abejas se asustan con facilidad, es mejor estar preparado – dijo el semental mientras sonreía.

Mientras tanto, Appleloosa.

Magic y su madre estaban sobre un fuerte mientras los cañones deparaban hacia el ejército de cristalinos que se les acercaba – hazlo Magic – dijo Wins a su hija.

Magic coloco sos cascos en el suelo y casi al instante cientos de picas de hielo empalaron a una buena parte del ejercito enemigo, pero increíblemente no los habían matado - ¿Qué diablos son estas cosas? – dijo Wins sorprendida debida a la resistencia que tenían.

En Ponyville.

Skyla estaba encerrada en su habitación del hotel viendo una foto de Shining segundo cuando este era un potrillo – te crie…. ¿Qué hice mal para que terminaras así? – dijo dolida.

-Mátalo – dijo Cadence a su lado.

Skyla levanto la vista y la miro a los ojos – lárgate – dijo llena de pena.

-Oh, pobre la niña, esta pérdida sin su padre – dijo Cadence riendo.

-Ya vete…. No quiero verte jamás – dijo derramando lágrimas.

Cadence rio – ¿Qué me valla? – Dijo mientras se colocaba cerca de la cara de Skyla – Eres una puta Skyla, una zorra que tiene miedo de cobrar la justicia por ti misma; Draco, Shining, los deberías matar, mutilar y destazar –.

Skyla se tapó los oídos – no te voy a escuchar –.

-Puta, puta, puta – decía repetidas veces.

-¡Cállate! – dijo disparando un rayo hacia Cadence y ella cayo atravesada en el suelo. Se acercó al cadáver y para su horror no vio a Cadence, vio a Afrodita, su hija, con el pecho reventado – hija…. – dijo mirándola sin poder creer lo que había hecho – te…. Te tengo que llevara un hospital – dijo tomándola en brazos y llevándosela.

En el limbo.

Nero, Draco, Alpha y Omega estaban meditando a la luz de sus respectivos astros. Ambos parecían estar en un completo trance.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarán así? – dijo Temístocles.

-El tiempo que necesiten para unirse por completo, hasta que lo logren estarán así – dijo Blade.

Alpha y Draco estaban en silencio, pero dentro de sus mentes pasaba algo.

Dentro de la mente de Draco.

Estaban tanto el como Alpha, en su forma alicornio, en lo que parecía ser un sol.

-Me pregunto que tendremos que hacer ahora – dijo Draco.

-Ni idea – dijo molesto.

-Oye, ¿sigues molesto por eso de las reglas? –.

-Las reglas fueron escritas por nuestro padre y son la ley, a Caronte y mi hermana no les importa romperlas cada vez que pueden, manchando el legado que padre nos confió –.

Draco lo miro – ¿y no has pensado que quizás lo mejor sea ignorar un poco las reglas de vez en cuando? –.

Alpha miro con una cara de enojo a Draco y este solo retrocedió un poco – no vuelvas a decir eso –.

Tras esa conversación ambos quedaron en silencio, hasta que Draco pregunto.

-Oye, ¿Qué era eso que dijo Caronte? –.

-¿Qué cosa? –.

-Eso que dijo de ti, que cuando me uní a Reditum tú fuiste el responsable. No lo entiendo, se supone que los fénix tiene que seguir a los portadores sin importar el camino que tomen –.

Alpha miro el suelo y luego a Draco – supongo que sería correcto decirte la verdad. Después de que recuperaron el imperio de cristal, cuando los blancos despertaron, tu hermano casi cae en la oscuridad debido a la frustración, y lo habría hecho de no ser por Omega –.

Draco lo miro confundido - ¿Cómo que intervino? –.

-Rompió 3 reglas ese día; no cuestionarlos, no hablarles y no llevarlos a nuestros aposentos –.

-¿Qué me estás diciendo? – dijo Draco en un tono agresivo.

-Ella al hablarle a tu hermano lo salvo del abismo –.

-¿Ósea, que pudiste haber evitado que me fuera con Reditum pero te quedaste cayado mientras destruía mi vida? – dijo enojado.

-Las reglas me prohíben intervenir de esa manera –.

-¡¿Las reglas?! ¡¿Ellas también dicen que me dejes podrido en la oscuridad mientras destruyo todo lo amo?! –.

-¡No me levantes la voz! ¡Ese fue el camino que elegiste! ¡y las reglas dictan que debo seguirte! –.

-¡Pudiste evitarme todo eso! ¡¿Tienes idea de a cuantos mate?! –.

-…. Ese fue el camino que elegiste y yo no puedo cuestionarlo –.

Draco apretó los dientes y solo dio un fuerte golpe en el suelo – Lárgate….. –.

-….¿qué? –.

-Que te vallas, ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE JAMAS! – Dijo dándose media vuelta y alejándose mientras caminaba por la superficie del sol.

Mientras tanto, Nero y Omega se encontraban en la superficie de la luna plateada.

Omega estaba recostada en la helada superficie – wow, no creí que hubiera un lugar más frio que mis aposentos, ¿nos increíble Nero? ¿no es el lugar más comodo en el que has estado? – dijo mirando a una Nero que había entrado en fase de "Nero-paleta", es decir que estaba congelado en un bloque de hielo.

Omega se rio y rompió el hielo para que Nero caiga al suelo temblando de frio – Ahh, Blade pudo darnos unos abrigos – dijo temblando.

-Hay no exageres, nunca te quejaste cuando estuviste en mis aposentos –.

-Pero este lugar esta 1000 veces más frio –.

-Que llorón – dijo Omega riendo mientras se recostaba a su lado y lo cubría con su ala para protegerlo del frio – ¿tienes idea de lo que debemos hacer? – dijo ella.

-Ni idea, Blade solo nos dijo que tratáramos de conectarnos, pero tú y yo hace tiempo que nos conectamos –.

-Sí, es verdad – dijo Omega, los dos se quedaron en silencio un buen rato hasta que Omega lo rompió – y dime, ¿Qué ha pasado en estos últimos 100 años? –.

Nero la miro confundido – pensé que nos verían desde sus aposentos –.

-No, tuve a Alpha y sus reglas sobre mi todo el siglo y las reglas dicen que no podemos verlos una vez se rompe el pacto –.

-Perdona mi sinceridad pero eso me parece muy tonto –.

-Sí, lo cierto es que estas reglas son muy tontas, supongo que papa las creo para que no nos encariñemos tanto con los mortales, y sabes, con todo eso del tiempo limitado en la tierra –.

-Comprendo – dijo Nero – bueno, ¿Qué puedo decirte? Fue un siglo tranquilo, se complicó un poco porque Draco lo pasó en una celda –.

-¿quiso pagar por lo que hizo? –.

-Sí, aunque hace unos días lo convencí de salir y más con lo de la potrilla –.

-¿Potrilla? –.

-Draco ahora es padrastro de una pequeña niña, es su oportunidad para reivindicarse – dijo con una sonrisa.

Omega sonrió - Vi a tus hijos, felicidades por cierto, son…. Peculiares –.

Nero rio – sí, son especiales, pero mejor así que tener dos aburridos normalitos – dijo riendo.

Omega rio con el – tú y tu hermano siempre se juntaron con personas especiales, y eso era lo mejor, crecías con personas muy simpáticas; Blade, Crimson, Skyla, Kaosu – ese último nombre hizo que ambos esbozaran una cara triste, recordando su triste fin –.

Omega volvió a ver a Nero – te tengo una pregunta, aunque si no la quieres responder no hay problema – dijo ella.

Nero la miro – dime –.

-¿Qué le paso a Alexis? Dijiste que fue violada y asesinada ¿Qué paso? –.

Nero se mostró triste mientras veía el dije de Alexis – le falle, todo fue mi culpa –.

-¿Cómo que tu culpa? – dijo Omega.

-Mira, hace varios años, estábamos celebrando en casa de mi mama una pequeña reunión familiar. Acabábamos de cenar y los niños querían postre así que Alexis solo dijo que iría a la heladería. Estaba a solo dos calles, 5 minutos caminando. Alexis ya no era tan joven como antes pero se podía defender sin problemas con su fuerza – Nero deja caer lagrimas – no volvió, paso una hora y me preocupe por lo que le pedí a mama que cuidara a los niños mientras iba a buscarla, tenía la esperanza de que se hubiera entretenido con alguna vecina o hubiera mucha gente en la heladería, busque toda la noche pero no la encontré por ningún lado –.

Omega prestaba suma atención – ¿y qué pasó? –.

-Unos guardias reales la encontraron dos días después, en el bosque everfree – comenzó a llorar – dijeron que la habían violado y torturado por 3 horas antes de matarla – hizo una pausa mientras Omega lo miraba incrédula – debí ser yo, yo debí haber ido por el helado, yo debí morir esa noche –.

-N…Nero…. No te culpes, sé que ella no te culpa –.

-¿Y cómo estas tan segura? – dijo él.

-Si ella te culpara, no te habría dado ese dije –.

-Pero… de todas formas fue mi culpa – dijo el – Omega, respóndeme algo –.

-¿Qué? –.

-¿Qué….. que se siente… una violación? – dijo el llorando.

Omega quedo chocada con la pregunta, sin embargo comprendió la razón por la que preguntaba – bueno….. Es dolorosa y humillante, una herida gigante – dijo ella –.

Nero derramo más lágrimas y Omega lo abraso – pero las heridas sanan – dijo ella – ten por seguro que ella no está enojada, solo te extraña y te espera – dijo ella abrasándolo.

En el limbo.

Blade miraba a los dos astros que creo, el sol de luz estaba algo tenue y la luna de plata mantenía su brillo, inclusive brillaba más fuerte – Nero y Omega están progresando – dijo Caronte.

-Pero no podemos decir lo mismo de Alpha y Draco – dijo Temístocles – al parecer su lazo se debilita –.

-Esto depende de ellos – dijo Blade – o lo lograran o su astro desaparecerá con su alma dentro, les dije el riesgo antes de comenzar con el ritual y aceptaron, depende de ellos – dijo el lobo.

Fin cap 15.


	16. Chapter 16

"El reinado del fénix"

Saga: "Guerra total"

Capítulo 16: "problemas, tensiones y alegrias"

-¿Cómo está? – dijo Crimson preocupado a un doctor.

Crimson y su hija Atenea, habían sido informados por Skyla que Afrodita había sufrido un "accidente".

El doctor reviso unos papeles – bueno, ya está estable pero por poco la perdemos altezas – dijo tranquilizando un poco a la familia – pero me temo que estará dormida un par de días, mientras tanto la mantendremos en observación –.

Skyla suspiro aliviada – _Casi matas a tu propia hija – _se escuchó y Skyla comenzó a respirar pues vio a Cadence parada detrás del médico – _¿Qué vas a hacer? No puedes matarme, no me voy a ir al infierno sin ti hija mía – _Decía el fantasma con una perversa sonrisa.

-Cariño – dijo Crimson mientras sacaba a Skyla del trance – ¿Estas bien?, no has dicho nada en 10 minutos y estas sudando - comento preocupado.

Skyla respiro jadeante mientras miraba a su esposo y a su hija – Si… estoy bien –.

Crimson y Atenea se miraron confundidos y miraron al médico quien prosiguió – ¿tienen más sobre el incidente? –.

-No tenemos idea – dijo Crimson para luego mirar a su esposa – ¿tú sabes algo? –.

-….No, simplemente salí del hotel y…. la encontré en un callejón – mintió Skyla sin saber bien que decir.

El medico asintió y luego les comunico que el día de mañana podrían hacerle una visita, con lo que se quedaron más tranquilos.

Esa noche, en el palacio.

Debió al incidente de Afrodita, Crimson mudo a su familia al palacio para que estén más seguros.

Crimson se recostó en la cama junto a Skyla, quien tenía un rostro de preocupación muy notorio – Skyla… – dijo el a si esposa.

-¿Qué pasa querido? – dijo ella triste.

Crimson le dio un beso en la mejilla y la miro a los ojos – sabes que siempre voy a estar a tu lado –.

-¿esto es por lo de Shining? – dijo ella de mala gana.

-Oye, se lo que sientes, yo también lo veía como un hijo. Le diste todo, es imposible que él nos traicionara, es seguro que ese dragón Delta le hizo algo –.

-Aja, lo mismo dijeron cuando Draco se fue con Reditum y fue su propia voluntad – dijo de mala gana mientras que Crimson la miraba con pena.

-Esto…. Es diferente, tú lo criaste… –.

-Y Twilight crio a Draco, ¿y cómo acabo todo? – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Skyla…. –.

-¡Basta! – dijo ella enojada – ya duérmete – dijo para luego recostarse en la cama, Crimson le puso una pesuña en el hombre pero ella la corrió y lo miro furiosa – ¡Déjame tranquila! – grito furiosa mientras le daba la espalda y cerraba los ojos.

Crimson solo la miro sorprendido sin saber qué hacer en esta situación – _Skyla….. – _Pensó preocupado.

….

Skyla estaba de lo más tranquila en un pequeño cuarto de color azul lleno de juguetes para niños y en su pecho, un pequeño bebe blanco de crines y ojos azules siendo amamantado por ella – Shh, Shining Armor, mi dulce sobrino. Como le prometí a tu padre, cuidare de ti, te convertirás en un fuerte y noble semental y ambos te miraran con orgullo desde las praderas eternas – dijo mientras el pequeño se dormía en sus brazos.

De pronto la escena cambia, ahora se veía la ciudad del imperio de cristal hecha ruinas y Skyla estaba frente a Shining (en su forma de unicornio, no de Kirin) – Shining, cielo… –.

-Jajajaja, cállate zorra, ¡El imperio es mío! – grito Shining con una voz llena de maldad.

En ese momento, Skyla pudo ver a Crimson muerto y colgado en los balcones del palacio y luego a sus dos hijas siendo violadas por soldados mientras suplicaban piedad a Shining, quien solo las veía y reía y las llamaba putas.

-No…. No…. – finalmente, surgió otra figura, este era Draco quien estaba parado frente a un casi muerto Nero.

-Hermano…. – dijo Nero adolorido.

-Eres patético – dijo cortándole la garganta y usando una copa para atrapar la sangre y beberla.

-Draco… - dijo una aterrada Twilight.

-Oh, Madre, supongo que es hora de que complete la labor de mi verdadero padre, Shotting star – dijo mientras sacaba su ninjato y se acercaba a ella.

-No… no.. ¡Alto! – grito Skyla.

Skyla despertó sudada y vio que estaba acostada junto a su esposo, todo había sido una pesadilla.

-Dios…. – dijo en voz baja.

-La niñita tuvo una pesadilla – dijo Cadence sentada en el sofá de la habitación.

Skyla le gruño y se recostó de nuevo – eres igual de tonta que tu padre – dijo ella mientras que Skyla apretaba los dientes pero traba de calmarse.

En el imperio de cristal.

Shining estaba en su trono mientras sus nuevas garras eran afiliadas por dos yeguas encadenadas.

-Vamos mis doncellas, necesito esas garras bien afiladas – dijo el mientras las yeguas le respondían llenas de miedo.

-Si mi señor – decían al unísono.

-Shining – dijo Susanoo entrando con Delta en su lomo.

-Susanoo, mi buen amigo – dijo levantándose del trono – ¿Qué órdenes manda mi señor Acnologia? –.

-Mi padre dice que está agradecido por tu cooperación y tu lealtad –.

-Oh, me siento alagado – dijo mientras chasqueaba sus garras y una sirvienta aparecía con vasos y una jarra de vino – que bueno que es tener un montón de yeguas que me obedezcan en todas las formas imaginables – dijo sirviendo tres copas y dándole una a cada uno de sus invitados.

-No gracias – dijo Delta – el vino es bebida de mujeres – dijo con orgullo.

-Como quieras – dijo dándole a Susanoo quien tomo el vaso con indiferencia.

-Mi padre quiere que agás algo por nosotros, una prueba de lealtad – dijo mirando a Shining.

El miro al dragón y rio – ¿prueba de lealtad? ¿Todavía no confían en mí? –.

-Traicionaste a la yegua que amamanto y te cuido como si fueras su hijo, como lo vemos tu lealtad todavía es turbia – dijo Delta.

Shining rio – bueno, ¿Qué quieres que haga? –.

-Queremos que mates a Crimson Star, ya es tiempo de que ese pegadrake pase a mejor vida – dijo Susanoo tranquilamente.

Shining lo miro – ¿Qué lo mate? – dijo él.

-Sí, frente a su esposa y sus hijas – dijo Delta – decapítalo y trae su cabeza al imperio y clávala en una pica, si no lo consigues en 3 días nuestro padre te quitara todo lo que te hemos dado –.

Shining los miro con algo de miedo – increíble que después de todo lo que pasamos no confíen en mí –.

-No pasamos por nada y ni siquiera somos amigos, solo socios – dijo Susanoo, de pronto toma la garra de Shining y su brazo vuelve a ser el de un poni, cosa que lo preocupo mucho – 3 días – dijo para luego soltarlo y hacer que volviera a ser su garra de Kirin.

Luego de esa escena, Susanoo y Delta se dieron vuelta y se marcharon del palacio, dejando a Shining algo asustado.

-Veo que aun un ser tan repugnante y ambicioso como el tenía dudas con respecto a Crimson Star – dijo Delta en el hombre de Susanoo mientras los dos caminaban por los pasillos.

-Lo sé – dijo Susanoo – pero no te preocupes, conozco a los de su clase, tiene la opción de matarlo y conservar su trono o perderlo todo y terminar en un calabozo el resto de su vida, elegirá la primera opción –.

-Cierto, padre lo lleva observando desde que él tenía 8 años, el siempre prefirió la satisfacción personal – dijo el fénix riendo.

En su trono, Shining tenía un rostro de preocupación ¿Qué hacer? ¿Mataría a su tío con tal de conservar su puesto? Si se negaba terminaría perdiendo todo y lo más probable era que terminaría en un calabozo el resto de su miserable vida – No pienso perder todo esto – dijo mientras caminaba hacia el balcón y miraba toda si ciudad asolada por su cruel dictadura – no voy a perder esto que tanto me costó ganar. Lo siento Crimson pero te matare –.

En la luna de plata.

Nero cada vez se adaptaba más a este clima frio, con lo que Omega dejo de cobijarlo con su ala. Como se estaban aburriendo, decidieron caminar un poco para aclarar sus ideas de que tenían que hacer exactamente.

-¿Crees que Alpha y Draco lo estén haciendo bien? – dijo Omega.

-Eso espero, son muy unidos, te apuesto que ellos ya terminaron y nos están esperando –.

Omega rio – ojala –.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio un rato, llego el punto en que se estaban aburriendo. No sabían que hacer ni a donde ir en ese paramo desolado. Omega decidió relajarse un poco y con su magia creo una gran cantidad de nieve.

-¿para que la nieve? – dijo Nero confundido.

-Para esto – dijo Omega tomando una bola y dándole a Nero en la cara, cosa que la partió de risa.

-Oh, esta me la pagas – dijo el tomando una bola de nieve dándole a Omega en el flanco, cosa que la hizo soltar un gemido.

-Oh, sabes que esto significa la guerra – dijo levitando una enorme bola de nieve que cayó sobre Nero. De la nieve Nero saco su cuerno y con su magia creo una banderita blanca.

-Jajajaja, las chicas ganan esta ronda – dijo ella riendo.

Nero salió de la bola de nieve – que graciosa – dijo el riendo.

Los dos no se dieron cuenta, pero habían olvidado las cadenas que arrastraban (figurativamente hablando de la violación de Omega y la muerte de Alexis) y habían ahora estaban riendo juntos.

En el limbo.

Blade, Temístocles y Caronte vieron que Nero estaba sonriendo y la luz que lo cubría ahora era más brillante.

-A Nero no le falta mucho para lograrlo – dijo Blade pero luego miro a Draco – pero Draco me preocupa –.

-Tranquilo – dijo Temístocles – no se va a rendir tan fácilmente –.

En el sol de luz.

Draco estaba sentado mientras pensaba en todo lo que paso en su vida, el sufrimiento que causo, Alpha tenía razón en que el eligió ese camino pero lo que le molestaba era que él pudo haberlo evitado.

En otra parte, Alpha caminaba refunfuñando – ya va entender, las reglas dicen que debe intervenir, ¿Por qué todos me culpan? Lo único que hago es honrar el legado de mi padre, cosa que Omega y Caronte no hacen. – Dijo el pero luego se detuvo – aunque….. Pude haberle evitado todo ese sufrimiento a Draco, quizás debería…. Disculparme con él. ¡No! ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Él debe disculparse conmigo, el desprecio todo lo que hice por él; lo ayude a pelear contra Shotting, lo protegí de Hera, lo ayude cuando entro en Reditum….. – En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que dijo – ¿lo ayude cuando entro en Reditum? Shotting quería destruir el equilibrio….. y yo estaba ayudando a eso….. Tal vez debí haber hecho lo que Omega….. ¡No! ¡¿Qué estoy pensando?! ¡El eligió ese camino y yo tuve que apoyarlo, es culpa de Draco! – dijo el lleno de confusión.

En la luna de plata.

Nero y Omega estaban sentados en la nieve mientras reían a buena gana, hasta se habían olvidado de lo estaban haciendo, solo se contaban anécdotas y reían.

-Y luego el muy idiota se subió al barco equivocado – dijo Omega partiéndose de risa junto a Nero – sin duda el portador más idiota que tuve en mi vida –.

Nero rio a buena gana – ¿en serio existió alguien tan idiota? No me la creo –.

-Sí, aunque sí que sabía gastarle bromas a quien se lo merecía, recuerdo que había un minotauro racista y él le dejo un pastel de "chocolate" en la entrada con una carta de una admiradora secreta –.

-¿Y que tenía el pastel? ¿Laxante? –.

-Peor, dime Nero ¿Qué tiene el mismo color que el chocolate? –.

-Pues la… ¡NO! ¡¿Hizo eso en serio?! –.

-Sí, jajajajajaja, debiste ver la cara del minotauro cuando se enteró –.

-Le paso por racista – dijo Nero riendo junto a Omega.

Nero paro de reir y miro a su amiga – oye Omega… –.

-Si Nero –.

-Veras… tu…. ¿Podrías mostrarme…. Como esta Alexis? –.

Omega lo miro a los ojos – podria si, pero esta contra las reglas que Alpha y yo nos metamos en esa área –.

Nero suspiro – entiendo – dijo triste.

-Pero – dijo Omega – estamos los dos solos jeje – dijo ella mientras hacía brillar su cuerno y abría una especie de ventana de la cual se podía ver una gran pradera con un gran pueblo en ella y a la sombra de un árbol estaba Alexis durmiendo una siesta, la cual se veía como de 20 años – estas son las praderas eternas –.

Nero se acercó y miro a Alexis – Alexis….. –.

De pronto, Alexis despertó de su siesta – ¿Quién dijo mi nombre? –.

Nero miro a Omega sorprendido – sorpresa, no podrá verte pero si oírte –.

Nero sonrió ante eso y miro a su esposa – Alexis –.

Alexis reconoció es voz – ¡¿Nero?! ¡¿Dónde estás?! – dijo emocionada.

-Te estoy hablando desde el limbo gracias a Omega, dios mío estas tan hermosa como el día en que nos casamos – dijo el mirándola.

-¿puedes verme? – dijo ella contenta.

-Sí, puedo verte y escucharte pero tú solo podrás escucharme –.

-Con eso me basta mi amor, dime ¿te llego mi regalo? –.

-Claro que sí, lo tengo puesto ahora – dijo a lo que Alexis respondió muy contenta – Alexis…. Perdón –.

-¿perdón? – dijo ella confundida.

-Perdón por no haberte protegido, ese infierno que pasaste…. Perdóname –.

Alexis rio – Nero, ¿Por qué habría de perdonarte cuando tú no tuviste nada que ver? –.

-Pero no estuve ahí para protegerte –.

-¿y que habrías hecho de estar ahí? Sabes que en ese momento yo era mucho más poderosa que tú, nuestros hijos habrían quedado huérfanos sol con 10 años de edad –.

Nero agacho la cabeza – pero… –.

-Nero, escúchame. Olvida eso, no fue tu culpa y nunca lo será, yo voy a seguir mirando desde aquí y apoyándote a ti y a nuestros hijos. Eres un gran semental Nero, no dejes que el pasado te domine –.

Nero sintió una gran felicidad – gracias –.

En ese momento el portal se hizo más chico, Nero vio a Omega y noto que se estaba esforzando mucho, este era un hechizo muy complicado para Alpha y para Omega, sobre todo porque no era parte de su naturaleza este tipo de magia.

-Rápido Nero, no poder sostenerlo mucho más –.

-Se me acaba el tiempo, por favor, mándale saludos a todos ahí –.

Alexis sonrió – y tu mándale un saludo a mi suegra, mis hijos y a nuestros amigos –.

-Lo are, lo prometo. Te amo mi princesa blanca–.

-Y yo a ti mi príncipe gris –.

Con esas palabras el portal se cerró y Omega cayo agotada, tan solo un minuto después Nero la abraso con toda su fuerza – gracias Omega.. –.

Ella sonrió y correspondió el abraso – es un placer, si quieres, cuando me reponga, puedo volver a hacerlo –.

-No, te lastima demasiado, ese momento que me diste valió todo, gracias –.

Omega sonrió y de pronto comenzó a brillar – ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Nero.

En el limbo.

La luna de plata comenzó a brillar como nunca hasta que se convirtió en un polvo plateado y se introdujo en Nero, luego hubo una gran luz plateada y cuando esta se apagó, Nero se levantó algo confundido.

-Ahh, mi cabeza – dijo adolorido.

-Nero.. – dijo Omega.

-Omega.. ¿Dónde estás? –.

-Aquí… –.

Nero volteo a verla y para su sorpresa, no vio a Omega, vio a una loba plateada con mechones azules.

-Lo lograron – dijo Caronte.

-¿Qué? – dijeron los dos.

-Esta es la verdadera forma de Omega – dijo Blade – que curioso que seas una loba, y una muy linda por cierto – dijo el en forma de chiste.

-entonces – dijo Nero - ¿Esta es la verdadera forma de Omega? Wow, estoy sorprendido ¿Cuál es la de Alpha Draco? ¿Draco? – dijo dándose cuenta de que su hermano no estaba.

-Tu hermano está teniendo algunos problemas de avance – dijo Temístocles mirando a Draco siendo alumbrado por la cada vez más tenue luz del sol de luz.

-Si no lo logran, él y Alpha no volverán jamás – dijo Caronte.

Omega y Nero miraron con miedo, podrían llegar a perder a sus hermanos para siempre.

Fin cap 16.


	17. Chapter 17

"El reinado del fénix"

Saga: "Guerra total"

Capítulo 17: Hermandad.

-El tiempo se acaba – dijo Blade mirando como el sol de luz se hacía cada vez más tenue – si Draco y Alpha no arreglan esto pronto sus almas quedaran en esa estrella cuando desaparezca y jamás volverán –.

Nero miraba a su hermano con suma preocupación – Voy a entrar – dijo extendiendo sus alas.

-No Nero – dijo Temístocles poniéndose frente a Nero, cortándole el camino – si entras podrías morir – dijo el poni blanco – eres mortal y tu estas dotado para resistir bajas temperaturas gracias a tu poder de Omega, pero siendo mortal y entrando a un sol de luz….. no sobrevivirías –.

-No me interesa – dijo Nero corriendo a Temístocles a un lado y pasando – voy por mi hermano –.

-Nero – dijo Omega acercándose a el – eres mortal, no resistirás ese calor –.

-Ya dije que no me importa –.

-Dije que no lo resistes, yo sí, pues poseo inmortalidad – todos miraron a la loba.

Caronte se adelantó y con una de sus garras la señalo – Omega, puedes resistir el calor, pero por un periodo limitado de tiempo, ese calor ni tú inmortalidad lo resistirá, son más de un millón de grados –.

Omega trago saliva – es mi hermano, voy a ir a ayudarlo –.

-Y yo voy contigo – dijo Nero, Omega le sonrió y de un segundo para otro le dio un zarpazo con su pata de loba y lo dejo noqueado en el piso – que tonto, a veces parece que nunca piensa, con esa temperatura no podrá aguantar nada de tiempo, su propia alma se desintegraría –.

-¿Lo vas a dejar aquí tirado? – dijo Blade.

-Se los confió a ustedes, cuídenlo y atenle las alas para que cuando despierte se quede aquí mientras le doy una paliza a mi hermano, algo me dice que esto es su culpa –.

Omega se cubrió de fuego azul y se transformó en su forma de fénix, para luego volar hacia el sol de luz.

-Es una mujer con ovarios, eso sin duda – dijo Blade.

-Y eso que no la viste en su adolescencia, hasta el gran Odín tenía problemas con ella – dijo Caronte.

Temístocles rio (si, leyeron bien, ni siquiera yo me lo puedo creer) – es gracioso oír que el padre de todo tenía problemas con su hija adolecente, parece un cliché llevado a proporciones divinas –.

-Hay veces en que la vida es un cliché – dijo Caronte.

Blade miraba a Temístocles con cara de miedo – viejo, verte reír da más miedo que verte inexpresivo –.

-¿Por qué todos dicen eso últimamente? No lo comprendo –.

Temístocles se acercó a Nero y le pidió a Caronte que le creara unas cuerdas y un poste, pues cuando se despertara, volaría hasta el sol dorado. Blade y Temístocles lo ataron fuerte para que no se moviera. De pronto el ronco, lo que provoco la risa de Blade – hay veces en que Nero demuestra ser un idiota –.

-Sí, alguien como él jamás podria protagonizar una historia – dijo el poni blanco.

En el sol de luz.

Alpha estaba tirado en el calor del fuego relajándose, sin embargo, no podía parar de pensar en Draco – ese idiota… no entiende nada –.

-El que no entiende nada eres tu – dijo una voz femenina.

Alpha volteo y vio a una loba – ¿Omega? – dijo sorprendido.

-Si, al parecer mi verdadera forma es una loba muy hermosa, hasta me dan ganas de coquetearle a Blade. Siempre me pregunte como era hacerlo con un lobo, creo que podria pues Blade nunca se casó y tuvo una mente traviesa desde los 13 años jeje, hasta recuerdo como compraba revistas a espaldas de su madre, se gastaba la mesada en eso –.

En el limbo.

Blade estornudo – wow, alguien está hablando de mi –.

En el sol de luz.

Alpha rio – tú siempre con la lujuria, lo hacías hasta con tus portadoras mujeres –.

-Oye, soy de mente abierta –dijo la loba riendo pero en ese momento se tambaleo, Alpha corrió y la ayudo a evitar que cayera – perdón, este clima no es para mí –.

-Mejor sal de aquí –.

-No hasta que tú y Draco se reconcilien, están a un paso de quedar atrapados aquí para siempre –.

Alpha suspira – sí, lo sé bien y el también, pero es muy terco –.

-¿Terco? –.

-Sí, no comprende que solo seguí las reglas que nuestro padre nos marcó, él no lo entiende –.

-… A mí me parece que el que no comprende eres tú – dijo en un tono duro.

-¿Qué? – dijo el confundido.

-Lo dejaste dejarse llevar por el odio, pudiste detenerlo y lo sabes –.

-..Eso habría implicado romper las reglas, y manchar el nombre de nuestro padre –.

-No manchas su nombre rompiendo esas normas, lo manchas al cegarte con ellas –.

Alpha la miro molesto – ¿estás diciendo que mancho el nombre de mi padre? –.

-Yo no dije eso –.

-Lo insinuaste – dijo plantándole cara – si hay alguien aquí que mancha su nombre, eres tú, siempre rompiendo cada norma y cada regla como si no existiera. ¡Si realmente apreciaras a padre no lo desobedecerías! –.

Omega lo miro molesta – ¡No te atrevas a decir eso! ¡Yo ame a papa tanto como tú! – grito molesta.

En una parte lejana del sol.

Draco estaba sentado derramando lágrimas, cuando de repente escucha un grito – ¿Qué? – dijo el escuchando leves voces discutiendo.

Con Alpha y Omega.

-Pero nunca hacías lo que él te decía, siempre seguías tus… tus instintos, yendo en contra de todas las reglas que nos marcó –.

-Y curiosamente siempre conseguía mejores resultados que tú –.

-¿Ya vas a empesar con eso? Siempre la hermanita favorita, padre siempre te felicitaba, siempre orgulloso de ti – dijo dándole la espalda.

Omega suspiro y se le acerco – ¿sabes? Él estaba orgulloso de ti –.

-¿y porque nunca dijo nada? –.

-Porque tenía fe en ti, fe en que verías tu error –.

-¿Qué error? – dijo él.

-Alpha, las normas que creo para nosotros no son reglas, es una guía sin reglas. Lo que quería desde el principio era que creáramos nuestro propio camino y reaccionáramos según lo que creíamos correcto, es por eso que jamás me castigaba por romper las normas una y otra vez, sino que me felicitaba –.

Alpha se quedó callado un segundo – pero las reglas son reglas….. –.

Omega rodo los ojos pero en ese momento vio que su vista se nublaba – _Diablos, estoy presentando síntomas de deshidratación, este calor me está matando, tengo que ganar tiempo – _Piensa la loba mientras con su magia genera una explosión de fuego azul que congela una superficie de 2x2 metros bajo sus pies – esto aguantara unos minutos – dijo mientras el hielo se derretía. Omega mira a su hermano y sus pira – ¿al menos escuchaste lo que dijiste? Para este punto ya sabes que tengo razón y aun lo estás negando –.

-Porque es la verdad Omega…. Las reglas no están hechas para romperse… –.

Omega dejo escapar una carcajada – es curioso, papa una vez me dijo que las reglas son para romperse, te juro que no es broma –.

Alpha la miro con molestia y sorpresa – es imposible que padre diga eso –.

-Alpha, admítelo, yo lo conocía un poco mejor que tu –.

-Claro, la favorita por delante – dijo el dándole la espalda.

-No, estaba más cerca de él porque tú estabas TAN ocupado viendo que todos cumplieran las reglas al pie de la letra que apenas le hablabas. En serio, 3 razas más importantes; Kirins, lobos y alicornios desarrollaron mucho fastidio hacia ti, los fastidiabas mucho con las reglas, recuerdo ver algunos muñecos budu de ti en algunos lugares –.

**Nota del autor: Un detalle que no se mencionó en la historia que Omega nos contó sobre la creación del mundo, es que los lobos, la primera raza en ser creada, debido a la inteligencia que alcanzaron, Odín los ascendió a un nivel igual al de los alicornios y los kirins, convirtiéndolos en guardianes de toda la naturaleza. **

Alpha la miro molesto, otra vez – me la pasaba vigilando a esas 3 razas porque tenían cargos importantes; Los alicornios guardianes de la igualdad, los kirins guardianes de la sabiduría y los lobos guardianes de la naturaleza. Tenían cargos muy importantes, por eso los vigilaba –.

-Y por eso te odiaban, por algo papa creo el libre albedrío hermano –.

-Bueno, si hay libre albedrio entonces es culpa de Draco, no mía –.

-…Cada uno tiene derecho a elegir hermano, pero cuando vez que alguien va por el camino equivocado nunca está de más darle un empujón –.

Alpha abrió la boca para hablar, pero extrañamente, nada salió de ella – le debes una disculpa a Draco – dijo Omega, pero en ese momento, el hielo bajo sus pies se derritió por completo y ella cayó al suelo.

-¡Omega! – dijo Alpha corriendo hacia su hermana.

-Alpha….. Tienes que disculparte con Draco… para que este sol desaparezca –.

Alpha se quedó dudoso, sin saber que pensar – Alpha…. – dijo Draco mientras se le acercaba al alicornio.

Alpha lo miro y ninguno de los dos dijo nada – oigan, par de idiotas, digan algo antes de que me convierta en loba asada – dijo Omega fastidiada.

Draco miro a la loba y luego a Alpha – Yo…. Escuche su conversación –.

-..¿En serio? – dijo Alpha.

Draco suspiro – supongo que los dos tenemos algo de culpa, no debí dejarme llevar por la ira y la venganza –.

Alpha se quedó callado un segundo, sin saber que decir. Su orgullo y sus creencias le nublaban tanto la vista que se negaba a admitir el fallo que trajo el seguir las reglas al pie de la letra.

Omega rodo los ojos y clavo sus garras en el flanco de su hermano, haciendo que este gritara de dolor – escucha hermanito, más te vale que dejes a un lado tu terquedad y madures un poco. Aún tengo cosas por las que vivir, no me quiero calcinar – dijo ella muy enojada.

Alpha trago saliva y miro a Draco – Yo…. (Suspiro) lo lamento…. Es cierto, debí tratar de detenerte, supongo que solo soy un idiota obsesionado con las reglas –.

-Probablemente – dijo Draco sorprendiendo a Alpha, pero luego se hecho a reír, a lo que Alpha respondió de la misma manera.

-Al fin – dijo Omega mientras veía como el sol comenzaba a iluminarse con mayor fuerza.

En el limbo.

Nero estaba roncando en el poste mientras el resto miraba el sol de luz, el cual lentamente iba brillando con más fuerza.

-No me sorprende, Omega es rápida para hacer su trabajo – dijo Caronte para luego reír – no me cabe duda de que uso sus nuevas garras de lobo –.

El sol de luz se convirtió en un polvo dorado y fue absorbido por el cuerpo de Draco, hubo una gran luz dorada y finalmente, cuando esta se extinguió, se vio a Draco parado junto a un gran león dorado con melena roja, este tenían en su lomo a Omega, la cual parecía estar recuperándose de poco en poco.

-Jo, menudo león – dijo Blade.

Alpha miro su nuevo cuerpo y sonrió – me gusta este cambio –.

-Si… no te queda mal – dijo Omega bajando de su lomo y cojeando un poco – hermanito, Draco – les dijo a los dos – la próxima vez que me esté calcinando ¡Hagan lo que digo! – dijo haciendo que el león y el alicornio se miraran algo asustados.

-Típico de Omega – dijo Caronte.

-¡Draco! – Dijo Nero despertando de golpe – un segundo…. – Nero miro a león y al lado de este vio a Draco – Draco, eres alérgico a los gatos, ¿Qué haces con uno al lado? –.

Desmayo colectivo estilo anime.

-Lo sostengo, este idiota jamás protagonizara una historia – dijo Temístocles.

En el mundo de los vivos, cerca de Canterlot.

Vemos a Shining parado mirando fijamente a la ciudad de Canterlot – Lo siento tio, pero no voy a perder lo que tanto me costó ganar –.

Fin cap 17.


	18. Chapter 18

"El reinado del fénix"

Saga: Guerra total.

Capítulo 18: Honor, Kirin vs pegadrake.

En las afueras de Canterlot, Shining se encontraba mirando la esplendorosa ciudad con un rostro inexpresivo.

-Llego la hora – dijo el mientras extendía sus alas y levantaba vuelo hacia la ciudad.

En un parque en Canterlot.

El sol brillaba en el cielo. Luna y Girion estaban rodeados por una gran multitud de ponis, principalmente niños cuyos padres o madre, o ambos, habían perecido peleando contra los ejércitos del imperio. A pesar de que esta guerra tenía menos de 2 semanas, ya se habían contado miles de víctimas, dado al enorme sobreesfuerzo que costaba para los soldados contener a los ponis de cristal negro.

Luna tomo a un potro pequeño, el cual estaba con su madre – dime pequeño, ¿tu padre está peleando? –.

-Ya no – dijo el potro con tristeza.

Luna le acaricio la crin – tu padre fue un caballero valiente y lucho por ti y tu madre –.

-Mi… mi padre no era un caballero, era un soldado común – dijo el potro a Luna.

Luna sonrió – peleo por su pueblo, por ti y por tu madre, eso lo hace un caballero – Luna le hace una señal a Girion, este saca de un cofre que llevaban unos guardias, un pequeño soldadito de juguete y se lo da a Luna, quien mira al potro – Ten este regalo – dijo dándole el juguete – para que siempre recuerdes que tu padre fue de seguro el héroe más grande de todos – dijo ella sonriendo

-¿El más grande? – dijo el potro.

-Indiscutiblemente – dijo ella acariciando su melena.

Luna siempre tubo debilidad por los potrillos y el hecho de que los seres queridos de ellos estén muriendo le apuñalaba el corazón, por lo que siempre visitaba a los pobres familiares de los caídos y siempre llevaba regalos para los potrillos y potrillas.

Girion rio al ver como su esposa era rodeada por los potros, quienes reían con ella e inclusive se vio a dos pequeñas potras pegasos haciéndole trenzas en la crin.

-Dentro de poco esto se verá todos los días en el palacio – dijo el mientras veía el vientre de su esposa.

Una potrilla miro a Luna – señorita Luna, ¿su bebe será niño o niña? –.

-No lo sé lindura –.

-¿y qué quiere que sea? – dijo un potrillo terrestre.

-Me da lo mismo, sea lo que sea será mi hijo o hija – dijo con una sonrisa – y estoy seguro que estará ansioso de jugar con todos los potrillos adorables de este reino – dijo ella mientras provocaba exaltación entre los niños.

* * *

><p><strong>En el hospital del palacio de Canterlot.<strong>

Atenea y Crimson estaban sentados junto a Afrodita, quien en este momento estaba recuperándose.

Crimson acaricia la crin de su hija con tristeza – sigo preguntándome quien podria hacerle esto a mi niña –.

-No lo sé papa – dijo Atenea.

Crimson suspiro. Tenía un ligero presentimiento sobre el responsable del estado de su hija, pero se negaba a creerlo.

**Flashback.**

Crimson y el medico que atendió a Afrodita se encontraban en el despacho de este último – ¿Qué quiere? – dijo Crimson algo irritado.

-Alteza… –dijo el médico preocupado – vera… mientras limpiaba las heridas de su hija…. –.

-¿Qué? – dijo el pegadrake.

-Encontré indicios de quemaduras muy severas, pero no de fuego…. – dijo sacando unas fotos de la herida de Afrodita – estas marcas negras….. Fueron hechas con…. Electricidad –.

Crimson sintió que el corazón se le detuvo en ese momento – ¿Qué…. Esta insinuando? –.

-Alteza, su hija recibió un ataque de magia eléctrica. Esa magia es muy rara en estos tiempos, escasean los magos hábiles para controlar ese elemento…. Yo solo conozco a un usuario de esa magia y es….. – no pudo continuar pues Crimson lo tomo del cuello con sus garras.

-Si te atreves a sugerir que mi esposa y le hizo eso a nuestra hija… te matare –.

El medico respiraba con dificultad – Se…. Señor…. No estoy culpando a nadie…. Solo le estoy diciendo lo que encontré –.

Crimson gruñe y suelta al poni hacen que este quede en el piso – mi esposa jamás aria algo como eso, ¡Me importa un comino esas fotos! ¡Mi esposa jamás lo aria, y si vuelves a decir algo como eso te matare! – dijo mientras se marchaba del despacho del médico, dejando a este último muy asustado.

**Fin flashback.**

Crimson suspiro mirando a su hija mientras en su mente navegaba por un mar de dudas.

-Hermana…. – dijo Atenea con lágrimas – ¿Dónde está mama? ¿Por qué no está con nosotros? –.

Crimson miro a su hija y la abraso – ella….. está muy afectada, no quiere salir de su habitación – dijo Crimson mientras su hija lloraba.

Crimson miro a su otra hija, la cual estaba conectada a un respirador – Hija…. Cuida de tu hermana, tengo que hablar con tu madre – dijo el levantándose.

-No papa, no te vallas, Afrodita te necesita aquí – dijo ella con tristeza.

-Ella necesita a su madre y a su padre, voy a buscar a mi esposa y a traerla aquí. Necesito que cuides a tu hermana ¿puedes hacer eso por mí? –.

-….Si – dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

Crimson le dio un beso en la frente a su hija mientras salía de la sala de urgencias.

Camino por los pasillos a paso lento, sumergido en un mar de pensamientos. Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos llego a la habitación que tenía con su esposa y se dispuso a abrirla pero se detuvo al escuchar algo provenir de esta.

-¡Cállate! – se escuchó. Crimson se preocupó, pues esa era la voz de su esposa – ¡Lárgate desgraciada! –.

Crimson trago saliva y abrió la puerta, para encontrarse con su esposa jadeando, sudada y desarreglada en una habitación totalmente destrozada – Skyla…. ¿Qué paso aquí? – dijo el pegadrake mirando el estado de la habitación y el de su esposa.

-N…. nada…. Estoy bien – dijo Skyla.

La imagen de Cadence apareció detrás de Crimson y miro a Skyla con una malvada sonrisa – No estás bien, estas casada con un engendro y tienes dos hijas horrendas y lo peor es que tienes miedo de hacer justicia, tienes poderes pero temes usarlos –.

Skyla miro a Cadence con desesperación mientras que Crimson se mostraba más y más preocupado – Skyla…. Tranquila, dime que paso aquí – dijo tomándola de los hombros.

Skyla miro a su esposo mientras su corazón latía a mil por hora. De pronto, Cadence la miro con una sonrisa – ¿le vas a contar? Si, cuéntale que vez al fantasma de tu madre y que por ello atacaste a tu hija. A ver si no te toma por loca y te odia por atacar a su semilla –.

Cadence trago saliva y miro a su esposo, ella sabía que él era alguien confiable y noble al que podía contarle todo, pero sentía mucho miedo ¿Qué pasaría si Crimson la ve como una loca? Ella casi mata a su hija ¿Por qué el la perdonaría por eso?.

-Yo…. Yo estoy… bien cariño – dijo Skyla forzando una sonrisa – tuve una pelea con una mucama y… bueno, jeje, termino todo así – dijo ella en un tono no muy convincente mientras que miraba a su esposo con la esperanza de que este le creyera.

Crimson arqueo una ceja y miro a su esposa – hay algo que no me estas contando – dijo el mientras abrazaba a su esposa con su ala y se sentaba con ella en la cama – cariño… te conozco desde hace más de 100 años, sé que algo te está pasando –.

-No…. No me pasa nada cariño – dijo ella con miedo.

Crimson suspiro – Amor…. El ataque que sufrió Artemisa….. Los médicos me dijeron que fueron provocados por…. Magia de electricidad –.

El corazón de Skyla comenzó a latir a una velocidad alarmante, ella estaba aterrada de lo que podria llegar a pasar – te atraparon asesina – dijo Cadence.

-Eh.. ¿En serio? – dijo Skyla nerviosa.

-Skyla….. – Dijo Crimson mientras la tomaba de los cascos y la miraba a los ojos – por favor, dime que te está pasando, desde que Draco es libre, tú ya no eres igual. Estas dispersa y agresiva, dime que te pasa –.

-Yo…. – dijo Skyla sin saber que decir ni pensar.

Cadence rio a carcajadas mientras veía el miedo de su hija – ¡que patética eres! ¡Ahora lo perderás todo! –.

Skyla comenzó a llorar mientras miraba el suelo – Crimson….. yo… – dijo ella mientras él la miraba preocupado – te necesito – dijo ella.

Crimson suspiro y abraso a su esposa para luego mirarla a los ojos – no te voy a culpar de nada – dijo el mientras le daba un beso en los labios.

-Esto no durara Skyla – dijo Cadence mientras desaparecía como una nube de humo.

Skyla cerró los ojos mientras su marido la besaba, por un momento olvido todo lo que le había pasado estos días. De pronto, Crimson corto el beso y la miro a los ojos – siempre voy a estar a tu lado, no importa lo que hagas –.

Skyla sonrió y se acurruco en los brazos del pegadrake mientras él le acariciaba la crin.

-No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir – se escuchó dentro del cuarto.

Crimson corto el abraso y miro en todas direcciones – ¡¿Quién está ahí?! – dijo el molesto.

-Crimson…. ¿es que no reconoces mi voz? Seguro que Skyla si –.

Las pupilas de Skyla se dilataron mientras la voz del misterioso visitante resonaba en las paredes – Shi….. ¿Shining? – dijo ella mientras del suelo surgían cristales negros que moldearon a un Kirin, posteriormente estos brillaron y Shining apareció frente a ellos.

-¿Shining…..? – dijo observando el nuevo aspecto de Shining Armor.

-Hola tia, hola tío ¿les gusta mi nuevo look? – dijo el mientras acariciaba su melena.

Skyla miro a Shining con tristeza – ¿Qué… que te paso? –.

-Me volví emperador tía –.

-Tu – dijo Crimson encarando al Kirin – te criamos como a un hijo ¿Y así nos pagas? ¿Con dolor, sufrimiento y abandono? –.

-Oh tío, el tiempo de este mundo se acaba, pronto Acnologia estará libre ¿Qué tiene de malo unirse al bando ganador? –.

Crimson apretó los dientes – maldito infeliz mal nacido – dijo mirándolo.

-Shining…. – dijo Skyla – solo quiero saber una cosa – dijo comenzando a llorar – ¿Por qué? –.

Shining miro a su tía y sonrió – ¿Por qué? Tía, antes era solo un simple unicornio. Atenea y Afrodita podían vivir por más de 100 años y eran tus hijas. No había otra manera de obtener el trono –.

Skyla lo miro con los ojos vidriosos – Ósea… esto… ¿lo haces por sentarte en el trono del imperio? –.

-Sí, no hay nada más que haya deseado más que tu trono. Desde niño me dijiste que era alguien digno de cualquier cosa, que podía tener lo que quisiera, pero nunca lo tuve, hasta ahora –.

Crimson apretó los dientes y casi por reflejo le disparo una bola de fuego –¡Bastardo! – dijo mientras que lo tacleaba y se cubría a sí mismo y a Shining en una bola de fuego que atravesaba varios edificios.

En el parque.

Luna y Girion escucharon un fuerte estruendo cerca del castillo – ¿Qué fue eso? – dijo Luna.

-No lo sé – dijo él.

De pronto, una bola de fuego se estrella contra el parque generando un cráter. Una vez el humo se despejo, se vio a Crimson tomando del cuello a Shining – ¡No mereces vivir! – dijo mientras lo arrojaba contra un árbol

-¡¿Crimson?! – Dijo Girion - ¡¿Qué diablos pasa?! –.

-Llévate a todos de aquí – dijo sin mirar a Girion – voy a matar a este bastardo – dijo mientras Shining se levantaba.

-¿Un kirin? Se supone que se extinguieron – dijo Girion sorprendido.

-No tengo tiempo para explicarte, te diré los detalles luego de matar a este bastardo – dijo Crimson.

Girion miro a Crimson – bien – dijo mientras miraba a los guardias – saquen a todos los civiles y llévenlos fuera de la ciudad –.

-Si señor – dijeron los guardias.

-Luna – dijo Girion corriendo con su esposa – hay que irnos – dijo poniendo a su esposa en su lomo para luego mirar a los guardias – ¡Saquen a todos de aquí ahora! – los guardias obedecieron y comenzaron a alejar a todos.

Shining miro como todos se alejaban y rio – ¿quieres que esto sea solo entre nosotros? Bien – dijo el mientras clavaba sus garras en el piso y todo comenzaba a temblar.

De pronto, todos los ponis fueron cubiertos por un aura morada y fueron repelidos de la zona del parque, incluidos Girion y Luna.

Luna cayó de espaldas con fuerza en el piso. Girion se preocupó y fue corriendo con ella - ¡Luna! – dijo el preocupado, estando ella embarazada era peligroso que sufriera golpes tan bruscos.

-¡Maldito! – dijo Crimson furioso por esa agresión hacia Luna y todos los ponis del parque.

-Tranquilo, que esto es solo para que el espectáculo comience – dijo mientras el suelo comenzaba a temblar. El pasto verde comenzó a morir junto con los árboles y la tierra se volvió más dura, en los límites del parque emergieron muros de cristal negro que se elevaron hasta formar un domo sobre el pegadrake y el Kirin. Crimson vio que todo era oscuridad. Hasta que los cristales oscuros comenzaron a emitir una luz purpura.

-Ahora nadie nos molestara. No te preocupes, antes de que mueras derribare este domo y saldremos para que todos te vean humillado y una vez lo haya hecho te matare – dijo Shining con una sonrisa.

Crimson apretó los dientes – ¿Por qué? – Dijo el pegadrake – ¿Por qué nos traicionas? Te criamos como a un hijo. Mis hijas te trataron como a un hermano menor ¿Y así nos pagas? ¿Por qué? –.

-Ya te lo dije – dijo el Kirin – es la única manera de llegar a donde quiero llegar –.

-¿Y vas a sacrificar a toda tu familia por un trono? ¡¿Qué Skyla y yo no te enseñamos el significado de la palabra honor?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle esto a tu familia?! ¡¿A la yegua que te amamanto?! ¡Te pusimos Shining Armor en honor al guerrero más honorable y justo de la historia! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a manchar su nombre de esta manera?! –.

Shining rio – Crimson, ¿honor? Por favor. Pura palabrería sin sentido – dijo mientras cristalizaba sus alas y cargaba contra Crimson.

Crimson lo mira acercarse y cubre en flamas las suyas produciendo un choque impresionante entre ambos contendientes – Tu eres nieto de Shining Armor, su sangre corre por tus venas, y más importante ¡Su alma! – dijo mientras hacía fuerza y se separaba de Shining.

Shining ríe – hermosas palabras tío, pero temo que carecen de significado real. ¿Qué es el honor? ¿Acaso el honor me dará yeguas y riquezas? El honor no es nada más que una palabra que se le da a la inutilidad y a la incompetencia. ¡El honor no es algo útil para el nuevo mundo que creare junto a Acnologia! – Clavo sus alas en el suelo y cientos de picas de cristal negro que por poco empalan a Crimson – ¡Ríndete! ¡Los pegadrake serán una raza poderosa pero no son más que un mero accidente! ¡Delta me conto el origen de tu raza, no fue concebida ni por Odín ni por Acnologia, solo por las relaciones carnales de una dragona y un pegaso! ¡Jamás me vencerás, pertenezco a la raza más poderosa de las 3, los kirins! – comenzó a lanzar cristales a modo de metralla contra Crimson, este se defendió con un escudo de fuego que derretía los cristales antes de que lo tocaran.

Crimson desvaneció las llamas una vez que los cristales se detuvieron y miro a su sobrino – diablos, es fuerte –.

Shining reía a carcajadas – ahora que lo pienso ¿recuerdas como pelear? Jaja, hace mucho que tú en no peleas – Crimson gruñe y aterriza en el suelo - ¡jajaja! ¡Ahora te mostrare lo que les pasa a los idiotas como tú que se dejan engañar por cosas como el honor! – dijo mientras se lanzaba a toda velocidad contra Crimson.

Crimson vio como Shining se le acercaba y cerró los ojos y concentro su respiración – ¡te vas a morir! – grito Shining.

Crimson abrió los ojos y en el último momento le dio un golpe justo en la cien, tan fuerte que lo mando a estrellarse contra la pared del domo –.

-¿en honor es solo un sinónimo de inutilidad e incompetencia? – Dijo Crimson con un tono de ira – todo lo que te enseñamos, el nombre que se te dio… – Crimson vuele hacia él y lo toma del cuello – ¡No mereces ninguno! – Crimson lo aventó contra la otra pared del domo.

Shining se levantó y escupió sangre, pero lejos de molestarse comenzó a reír – eres fuerte Crimson – dijo con una sonrisa – pero como Kirin, tengo todos los poderes de un pegadrake y más allá de los que tu raza jamás tendrá – dijo mientras su cuerpo se cubría de cristales negros a modo de armadura.

Los ojos de Crimson se iluminaron ante el hechizo de Shining y luego, muy confiado dijo - ¿armadura? Yo también puedo hacer eso – dijo mientras su cuerpo era cubierto por la armadura de fuego y hueso.

Shining rio y cargo contra Crimson, este hizo lo mismo y comenzaron a darse repetidos golpes y patadas en el aire, en medio de todo eso Crimson conecto una poderosa patada en las costillas de Shining pero….

-¡Jajaja! ¡Que patética fuerza! – Crimson retiro su pata y vio que su armadura se había dañado y ahora tenía una parte de su cuerpo expuesta.

Shining aprovecho y dio un fuerte golpe a Crimson en el pecho mandándolo a estrellarse contra el suelo. Luego, a una velocidad impresionante, embistió a Crimson en el estómago usando sus rodillas, haciendo que el pegadrake sufriera un grave daño en sus órganos internos. Crimson se tomó con fuerza el estómago mientras que su armadura desaparecía. Él se arrodillo y comenzó a vomitar sangre, mientras que Shining lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Eres patético!. ¿No te habían dicho que la magia de pegadrake es solo una copia barata de la de los kirins? Por algo es que tu raza nunca próspero y solo se llegaron a conocer unos pocos miles de pegadrakes en el mundo desde la creación. Como Kirin tengo mucha más magia que tú y soy más poderoso ¡No tienes oportunidad contra mí! –.

Crimson jadea y mira a Shining. Para sorpresa de este último, Crimson se comenzó a levantar – ríndete imbécil, no ganaras jamás – pero Crimson se levantó por completo y lo miro con decepción – ¿Por qué..? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué diablos te levantas?! ¡Sabes que no puedes ganar! –.

Crimson lo mira –porque….. Conservo mi honor y mi honor me dicta….. ¡Que te detenga! – dijo mientras expulsaba una honda de fuego gigantesca. Una vez esta paro Shining vio que Crimson no estaba.

-¿Dónde…? – Crimson apareció frente a él.

-Eres el segundo que me hace usar esto – dijo disparando 5 bolas de fuego formando un pentagrama alrededor de Shining. Luego cargo una bola de fuego dorada y la dispara hacia Shining, esta exploto en el aire y se formaron 5 pilares dorados – ¡¿Qué es esto?! – grito Shining, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo se formaron paredes de energía y todo dentro de esas paredes exploto con una temperatura igual a la del sol.

Crimson aterrizo en el suelo y se agarró el estómago adolorido, pues el dolor que le provoco el ataque de Shining, seguía ahí.

El humo se despejo y se pudo divisar un mini domo de cristal negro, dentro del cual estaba Shining, el salió del escudo y miro a Crimson – debo admitir que no me esperaba eso –.

Crimson lo miro sorprendido, pues había resistido una de sus mejores técnicas de lucha – la magia pegadrake, palidece contra la magia kirin – dijo el acercándose – el final del mapa es aquí Crimson, se acabó tu mundo – Shining se le acerca y justo cuando estaba a unos pocos metros de distancia…..

-¡Loto carmesí! – dijo Crimson formando una esfera de fuego con una temperatura 10.000 veces mayor a la del núcleo del sol. Sin embargo, cientos de cristales negros salieron de esta esfera, dispersando todo el fuego.

-Lo preguntare, ¿Acaso comprendes las diferencias entre nosotros? Soy un kirin, por naturaleza soy más poderoso – le dijo a Crimson, quien estaba jadeando y escupiendo sangre – ese golpe que te di fue definitivo, no vivirás aunque milagrosamente me ganes –.

Crimson uso una de sus alas a modo de muleta y extendió su casco generando una espada de fuego, apuntándole al cuello de Shining – ¿no te rendirás jamás verdad? tu estúpido honor te hace luchar donde no hay esperanza, no hay forma de que ganes –.

-¿….y eso que? – dijo con dificultad, captando la completa atención de Shining – aunque me estuviera enfrentando al mismo Shotting star…. No me rendiría, él era mucho más fuerte que tú y nunca retrocedí ni un paso cuando pelee contra el…. El honor…. Un guerrero….. ¡Pelea hasta el último momento! – dijo sacando otra espada de fuego pero Shining crea una estaca de cristal en el suelo que se clava en el pecho de Crimson.

Shining lo mira enojado – Honor…. Ese honor del guerrero del que me constaste de niño es una estupidez, ¡pura estupidez sin sentido! –.

La sangre de Crimson cubría la estaca, sin embargo, este usa su espada de fuego y la corta. Luego siguió caminando hacia Shining, el crea otras dos estacas y las clava en el pecho de Crimson – ya se acabó – dijo con odio y lastima. Sin embargo, Crimson se seguía levantando.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por el honor, por tu familia, por el pueblo, por la libertad?! ¡Todo eso no existe! ¡Puras ilusiones que creamos para tratar de propósito a una existencia que no tiene sentido ni significado! ¡Lo único que existe es el poder! ¡Entiende basura! –.

Crimson lo mira y con sus últimas fuerzas, da una estocada en el pecho de Shining, pero la espada se destruye al impactar.

Crimson mira a su sobrino con pena – me das lastima… Shining – dijo mientras caía al suelo.

En el limbo.

Blade se mueve al sentir algo raro – Crimson… –.

En el domo de cristal.

Shining miro el cuerpo de su tío y con furia comenzó a patearlo y escupir su cadáver – ¡Perdiste! ¡yo no doy lastima, tu sí! –.

El domo comenzó a agrietarse y se cayó a pedazos, una vez se cayó, Shining cientos de guardias y a la yegua que lo amamanto, mirando sorprendida la escena en la que su amado yacía inmóvil en el suelo frente al potro que cuido como a un hijo. Ella no pudo aguantar y corrió a ver a su marido – ¡Crimson! ¡Despierta! – dijo ella mientras derramaba lagrimas sobre el cuerpo de su amado –….. No me dejes….. Te necesito, ahora más que nunca –.

Shining miro a Skyla y luego al cadáver de Crimson – te quédate viuda – dijo el mientras miraba a su tía sufrir.

-¿P… por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡¿POR QUÉEEEEEEEE?! – Grito ella mientras el suelo temblaba y los relámpagos comenzaban a caer del cielo. El grito de Skyla fue tan fuerte que resonó en todo el continente, inclusive el cielo fue invadido por una nube eléctrica que cubría hectáreas completas. Skyla, por un momento, entro en modo kirin y luego salió de este para caer desmayada.

Shining vio la escena con inexpresividad, solo contemplo a su tía por unos segundos, luego comenzó a llover. Shining suspiro y miro al ejército que lo vigilaba – les daré un descanso – dijo saliendo volando a una velocidad alarmante.

Fin cap 18.

**Ya sé que fue estúpidamente obvio, ¿pero alguno noto la referencia a Matrix revolution?. **


	19. Chapter 19

"El reinado del fénix"

Saga: "Guerra total"

Capítulo 19: Lluvia de pesar.

Canterlot ahora era una ciudad sin alegría, sin cantos ni nada. Hoy todos daban el adiós al que una vez fue uno de los más grandes guerreros y héroes de la historia Equestriana, Crimson Star.

Skyla estaba muy afectada, había herido gravemente a una de sus hijas y ahora había perdido a su amado. Su mente estaba tormentosa, no sabía qué hacer ni a quién recurrir. Ella termino aislándose en su cuarto, sin querer salir.

Atenea no estaba mejor; con su hermana dormida, su padre muerto y su madre aislada, no tenía idea de que hacer.

Twilight, Luna y Girion trataron de ayudarlas, pero Skyla no hacía nada más que evitar a todos y Atenea estaba inconsolable.

Twilight se estaba desesperando, cada día había una batalla entre Equestria y las tropas del imperio, y siempre perdían. Fuerte tras fuerte, prado tras prado, las tropas Equestrianas se refugiaron tras los muros de las ciudades.

De mañana en Canterlot.

En el gimnasio del palacio, Rud se encontraba sosteniendo una bolsa de box mientras que su hermano, Andy, le aplicaba patadas de karate – me pregunto hasta cuando nos tendrán tras estos muros – dijo dando dos golpes a la bolsa.

-Papa dijo que estemos aquí, pero la verdad me estoy hartando. Quiero ayudar –.

-Estamos igual hermanita – dijo dando un último golpe – te toca –. Andy sujetó la bolsa de box mientras que Rud le daba un fuerte golpe, curiosamente fue tan fuerte que hasta Andy lo sintió.

-Auch… ¿estás bien?.

-..No.

Rud rio – y se supone que eres el mayor.

-Soy el mayor, pero tú eres la que se especializa en combate. Yo se pelear bien pero no a tu grado hermanita.

Rud volteo a la bolsa de box y le dio una patada que rompió la cadena que la sostenía al techo y la mando a estrellarse contra la pared.

Andy miro la bolsa como si nada – mejor veamos tu magia hermano – dijo ella mientras que miraban unos blancos que casi de inmediato fueron destrozados por una fuerte corriente de aire proveniente del casco derecho de Andy.

-Tu magia de aire está mejorando – dijo ella seria.

-Al igual que tu fuerza – dijo el – me gustaría haber podido ayudar a Crimson.

Rud lo miro y suspiro – a mí también…. Usualmente soy perezosa y glotona, lo sabes… pero…. Es la primera vez que no siento deseos ni de comer ni de dormir una siesta…. Es raro.

-Puede ser que sea por la seriedad de la situación….. Yo no he pintado nada en semanas.

-¿Crees que tengamos alguna oportunidad? – dijo Rud – De pelear.

Andy la miro y suspiro – Yo espero que si….

-No saben nada – dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Ambos voltearon y vieron a Altaír.

-Altaír – dijo Rud.

-Su padre ordeno que se quedaran a salvo.

Andy se le acerca al minotauro rojo – Altaír, sé que sigues las ordenes de mi padre, pero no puedes tenernos aquí para siempre. Tarde o temprano pelearemos.

-¿Y qué van a hacer en ese momento? Nunca han estado en una pelea de verdad, a muerte –.

-Podemos defendernos – dijo Rud – si nos hubieras dejado cuando Shining ataco….

-Habrían muerto – dijo el minotauro.

-Habríamos marcado la diferencia – dijo Andy – junto a Crimson lo habríamos derrotado.

Altaír ríe – Crimson es 10 veces más fuerte que ustedes, de haber peleado no habrían sido más que estorbos.

-¿Y eso qué? – Dijo Andy – de todas formas murió, si lo hubiéramos apoyado….

-Hubieran muerto también.

-… Eso no lo sabes – dijo Rud.

-Si lo sé, recuerden que yo les enseñe muchas cosas a ustedes, se de lo que son capaces y no son capaces de nada en estos momentos – dijo el minotauro – Ustedes dos no deben pelear ahora, no son fuertes. Son débiles – dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

-¡Entonces haznos fuertes! – dijo Rud gritando – si somos tan débiles como dices…. haznos fuertes.

Altaír los miro y arqueo una ceja – ¿para qué? ¿Qué diferencia van a marcar?.

Andy miro al minotauro – hasta la pulga más pequeña puede enloquecer a un perro.

Altaír rio por el comentario del artista – una perezosa y un artista….. no van a hacer nada en la guerra, esto es la realidad.

Rud suspiro – ¿Y eso que importa? Si ellos ganan igual nos van a matar.

Altaír se quedó algo cortado – Eso no lo discuto.

-Entonces prepáranos, para poder pelear cuando llegué el momento.

Altaír los miro a los dos fijamente y rio – Si hago esto – comenzó – deben prometer que no saldrán de esta ciudad y solo pelearan para defender esta ciudad.

Rud y Andy se miraron y suspiraron – está bien – dijeron a la vez.

-Bien, comencemos ahora.

**En otra parte del palacio.**

Girion se encontraba caminando junto a Twilight por los jardines reales – Twilight, tengo que pedirte algo.

-¿Qué pasa Girion? – dijo Twilight extrañada.

-No es ningún secreto que estamos perdiendo esta guerra. La muerte de Crimson fue un golpe devastador ¿has hablado con Skyla?.

Twilight suspira – pase todo el día de ayer tratando de hablarle… no me deja entrar a su cuarto, ya ni siquiera deja que le lleven comida.

Girion suspira – Luna ayer pasó toda la tarde con Atenea. Twilight, perdóname si sueno algo insensible, sabes que yo quiero a los demás tanto como tú – dijo Girion extrañando a Twilight – Necesito que vayas a una reunión de líderes mundiales que se efectuara en el reino de los grifos, irán delegados de todos los pueblos; minotauros, dragones, changelings, centauros, osos, todos – Girion la mira fijamente – necesitamos que los convenzas de intervenir.

Twilight miro a Girion y suspiro – comprendo lo que me estas pidiendo pero….. no es un buen momento.

-Twilight…. Te entiendo, yo también quiero a Skyla, la muerte de Crimson nos está afectando a todos. Es justo lo que Shining quiere, dividirnos para aplastarnos, desmoralizarnos.

-¿quieres que deje a mi familia?.

-No – dijo Girion – te estoy pidiendo que contribuyas. Estamos a un paso de perder la guerra y si la perdemos todo se perderá, necesitamos más espadas. Luna me dijo que no hay nadie más inteligente y convincente que tú. Por favor.

Twilight miro el suelo – No…. No puedo, mi familia….

-Twilight – dijo Luna llegando.

-Luna….. Perdona pero…. No puedo, no con mi familia así.

-Twilight, desde hace 100 años que todos somos una gran familia. Skyla es tanto mi sobrina como tuya y Atenea y Afrodita también son seres queridos. Pero en serio no te estaría pidiendo esto si no fuera necesario.

-…. Mande a otro.

-Twilight…. Tú eres de lejos la poni más inteligente del reino, necesito que vayas tú a esa reunión.

-¿y mi familia? Mi deber es aquí, apoyándolos.

-Es lo que hiciste hace 100 años Twilight y es que has hecho estos 100 años. Ahora necesitamos que hagas más – dijo Luna – Twilight… sé que te estoy pidiendo mucho pero…. Sé que Celestia habría hecho lo mismo y sé que tus padres estarían de acuerdo y que tus hijos dirían lo mismo.

Twilight miro el suelo sin saber bien que pensar – N…. no se….. mi familia…. Me necesita aquí.

-Lo se…. Pero sin esta ayuda de las demás naciones….. Dudo que sobrevivamos.

-Los muros de la nueva ciudad de Canterlot son más fuertes que hace los de la antigua Canterlot de hace 100 años, pero no resistirán sin ayuda – dijo Girion.

-Twilight – dijo Luna – por favor, no te volveré a pedir nada nunca más – dijo en tono suplicante. Luna sabía que si mandaba a cualquier otro político no conseguiría muchos resultados y además no confiaba en ellos. Girion no era opción pues no era muy bueno en la política, a Luna le dolía pero Twilight era la mejor opción para conseguir ayuda.

-Por favor – dijo Girion.

**En el imperio de cristal.**

Shining estaba sentado en su trono con media docena de ex sirvientas del palacio encadenadas a sus pies. Desde que él se volvió emperador, todos los soldados fueron convertidos en soldados de cristal negro, mientras que los civiles eran fuertemente reprimidos y usados como mano de obra esclava para la elaboración de armas para la guerra.

Shining miro a una de sus esclavas y arqueo una ceja – Tú, la de crin naranja y piel amarilla – la aludida se levantó.

-SI su magestad.

-¿Crees que soy un buen emperador? – dijo mientras con una de sus garras rasqueteaba el apoyabrazos de su trono.

La yegua trago saliva – P.. por supuesto.

-Dime – dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba lentamente alrededor de la yegua, pasando su cola de reptil por la barbilla de esta, haciendo que temblara de miedo – ¿Soy un emperador merecedor del nombre de Shining Armor? – le dijo al odio mientras usaba su lengua bípeda para lamer la mejilla de ella.

-Su… su antecesor es indigno de llevar el mismo nombre que usted – dijo llena de miedo.

El kirin sonrió – bien, como premio te voy a regresar a tu hijita.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la yegua y casi al instante se arrodillo y le abraso los pies a su amo – ¡Gracias su magnificencia!.

-Claro, después de que la digiera.

La yegua se detuvo y miro a Shining, el cual dejo caer un dije de plata manchado de sangre – estuvo muy rica – dijo con una sonrisa.

La yegua miro el dije y lo tomo sin dudarlo solo para estallar en llantos.

-Hay, no tolero los lloriqueos – dijo mientras empalaba a la yegua con un cristal negro, y luego la miraba complacido. Shining miro a sus esclavas con una mirada severa – cocínenla y sírvanmela en un estofado en mis aposentos – dijo riendo.

Shining rio mientras salía de la sala del trono.

Camino por los pasillos hasta que – valla que te has vuelto sádico – dijo Susanoo desde una esquina.

-Susanoo, Delta – saludo amablemente - ¿En qué puedo servirlos?.

-Acnologia tiene un pedido para ti – dijo Delta.

Shining miro al fénix y sonrió – dime que desea mi señor.

-Pues veras, mi padre quiere que las cosas se pongan más interesantes – dijo el dragón negro.

-¿Interesantes? – Dijo Shining extrañado – ¿interesantes, cómo?.

Delta voló y se colocó en el lomo de Shining – como sabes los de Heavy storm no superan en número, si todos pelearan contra nosotros 3 de una sola vez padre se aburriría – dijo Delta – Por eso quiere que expandamos más nuestras filas.

Shining suspiro - ¿saben? Pudieron haberme pedido esto antes de que empalara a los generales que me ayudaron con el golpe.

-Sí, de hecho eso solo fue para probarte. Padre quería ver hasta donde llegabas – dijo Susanoo – y la verdad se siente muy orgulloso de tenerte en nuestras filas.

Shining sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo – pero en fin, consíguenos a tus 3 mejores soldados, vendremos mañana por la mañana – dijo mientras se daba media vuelta – vámonos Delta.

-Claro, mañana a primera hora estarán en la sala del trono – dijo el kirin – ¿no quieren quedarse a cenar?.

Delta rio – la verdad es que tengo hambre.

Susanoo, sin quitar su expresión seria de la cara miro a Shining – Bueno, yo también tengo hambre.

**Mientras tanto en el limbo.**

Todos se encontraban disfrutando de un almuerzo después de un muy pesado entrenamiento, el cual tubo pocos resultados, sin embargo, Nero vio que algo faltaba, Omega y Blade no estaban.

-Oigan ¿Dónde están los dos lobos? – dijo Nero.

Caronte rio y miro al alicornio de crin azulada – Veamos, ahora Omega es una loba, igual que Blade. Conociéndola, ya sé dónde está –.

De pronto aparecieron dos lobos, uno de ellos estaba exhausto y contento, y la otra se veía decepcionada.

-Omega, dime que no hicieron lo que creo que hicieron – dijo Draco.

-Le saque la virginidad a su amigo, agradezcan ahora puede morir feliz – dijo irritada – es la última vez que doy caridad – dijo mientras se sentaba junto a su hermano.

Blade se sentó junto a Temístocles con una sonrisa – ¿y esto fue lo que me perdí por volverme chaman? Wow, ahora sí que me arrepiento – dijo el lobo tambaleándose.

-¿Tuviste sexo con él? - le pregunto Alpha a Omega.

-Sí, siempre quise hacerlo con un lobo, pero Blade tiene menos garra ahí abajo que tú, hermanito – dijo la loba burlándose de su hermano mayor – tuve que hacer todo el trabajo – se quejó ella.

Omega vio un pollo en la mesa y se lo llevo a la boca comiéndolo con furia – Ja, ja. ¿Blade es tan soso?.

-Es mi primera vez –.

Todos se echaron a reír, sin embargo Temístocles se mostraba molesto - ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo Nero.

-Los miro ahora – dijo Él – y parece que no les importa lo de Crimson.

Todos se callaron y pusieron caras tristes – No puedo entenderlo, ¿Cómo es posible que se muestren tan felices y tranquilos?.

Draco suspiro – Temístocles, Crimson era nuestro amigo, es obvio que estamos mal por su muerte. Cuando nos lo dijeron no lo pudimos creer. Pero él era nuestro amigo, deprimirnos no le dará honor a su descanso ni lo traerá de vuelta, cuando fui más joven sentí las mismas dudas que tú, pero ahora puedo ver, que cuando la vida te golpea lo mejor es reír y sacarle una sonrisa a los demás – dijo Draco mientras que Nero lo miraba con orgullo.

Todos dibujaron una pequeña sonrisa en sus rostros por el comentario del semental.

Temístocles miro a Draco y sonrió – Ahora me cuesta mucho ver las diferencias entre los dos, de verdad son parecidos.

Draco y Nero se miraron y sonrieron.

Nero le dio una palmada en el hombro a su hermano con orgullo – Si papa y Spike nos vieran estarían orgullosos.

-Si… Nero, sobre Spike….

-¿Qué pasa?.

-¿Crees que podremos liberarlo de Acnologia?.

-No – dijo Caronte.

-¿Perdón? – dijo Nero confundido.

-Draco pregunto y yo le respondo, no.

-¿A qué te refieres? – dijo Draco.

-Cuando me preguntaron por su hermano mayor al llegar aquí les dije que llegado el momento les respondería, ese momento aún no ha llegado, pero de todas formas les diré que no hay forma de que el vuelva con ustedes. No es igual que cuando Draco se introdujo la lacrima de oscuridad, esto es diferente, no hay salvación para Susa… Spike.

Nero y Draco se miraron sorprendidos. Finalmente Nero miro a Caronte - ¿Cómo es que sabes eso?.

-Lo sé porqué debo saberlo, lo siento pero es la verdad.

Draco apretó los dientes – no digas eso… ¡Él es nuestro hermano y lo salvaremos…!.

-Draco – dijo Nero mientras sonreía – No le agás caso, todo tiene solución. Ya verás que estaremos los 3 juntos dándole a mama el desayuno en su cama en su próximo cumpleaños.

-Nero… tu entusiasmo es admirable pero… - dijo Caronte pero Nero lo interrumpió.

Nero lo miro con una sonrisa – De Spike no sabes nada, se bien en mi corazón que el Spike que amamos está ahí dentro y vamos a pelear por él.

Caronte lo miro y suspiro – como quieras, de todas formas sabrás la verdad a su debido tiempo – dijo dándose la vuelta y retirándose.

Nero lo miro marcharse y luego miro a su hermano – tranquilo, lo salvaremos – dijo con una gran sonrisa, cosa que Draco respondio con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Temístocles los miro con lastima - _ si tan solo supieran –_ pensó en sus adentros.

**En Canterlot.**

Twilight estaba subiendo a un dirigible con más de 200 guardias, mientras que todos la despedían (Todos menos Skyla, quien seguía en su cuarto).

Twilight abraso a sus nietos – cuídense, volveré pronto.

-Está bien abuela – dijo Rud.

-Solo prométenos que traerás ayuda, los ejércitos están cada vez más dañados.

Twilight suspiro y miro a Atenea – cuida de tu hermana, y por favor mándame cartas sobre el estado de tu madre cada día – pidió ella.

-Está bien tía, lo are.

Twilight se subió al dirigible y este despego - ¡Por favor todos tengan cuidado! – grito Twilight mientras se alejaba

Mientras tanto, Skyla miraba a Twilight alejándose en el dirigible.

-Mira nada más, tu querida tía se va mientras tu estas sola – dijo Cadence.

-Ella… no me deja porque quiere, yo la conozco.

-Ahí, hija. Eres tan inocente como tonta, no has madurado nada.

-Tiene razón – dijo una voz masculina.

Skyla miro un espejo y vio a Draco, pero en su forma de Hiperion (con crin negra y pelaje gris oscuro).

-Tu….

-Je, je. Skyla, eres tan patética.

-Concuerdo sobrino – dijo Cadence.

-No… no… lárguense los dos.

-¿A dónde nos vamos? – dijo Cadence.

-No nos vamos sin ti Skyla – dijo Hiperion.

-Lárguense, ¡Lárguense! – grito ella mientras acribaba el kami y destrozaba un mueble de su habitación, luego de eso ella vio hacia todos lados buscándolos pero no encontró nada.

Skyla se desplomo en el suelo y comenzó a escuchar de nuevo a Cadence y a Hiperion insultándola, ella solo se tapó los oídos y comenzó a llorar mientras los insultos crecían.

Mientras tanto en el hospital.

Afrodita estaba inconsciente, sin embargo comenzó a moverse y hacer gemidos, ella estaba comenzando a despertar.

Fin cap 19.

**Les ago una pregunta ¿quieren que él bebe de Girion y Luna nazca en el próximo capítulo?**


End file.
